


A Different Type of Lost

by pment



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Canon-Typical Violence, Changing POVs, Family Bonding yooo, Fluff, Found Family, Gen, Light Angst, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Minor Injuries, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:07:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 44,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23136682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pment/pseuds/pment
Summary: Sorcerers are scary when they take the very thing that makes you...you. The Link’s will have to find their way through an unfamiliar world with the help of one person who knows what it’s like to wake up forgetting everything you once knew. And even he doesn't know how this all happened in the first place...
Comments: 111
Kudos: 311





	1. Legend

**Author's Note:**

> I woke up half an hour before work and feverishly wrote like four chapters of this in my google keep notes with horrible spelling mistakes and now we’re here. I can’t say I’m not enjoying the absolute shit out of this. That would be lying.
> 
> Based off of Linked Universe AU created by jojo56830, go check out that stuff because it it amazing work my dude
> 
> Edit 3-15-20: Super minor changes, like italics and a few more description sentences because god has cursed me for my hubris and my work is never done. Core story of chapter is unchanged so don't worry bout it ;)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alt. Title: Something’s happened if only i could remember what that is
> 
> Legend’s forgotten something. It may just be everything he is.

His legs were bloody as the red clad figure stormed through woods and bushes, pushing them out of his way, swears floating up and into the clouds.

His hair was messy and unkempt, everywhere with twigs in it. A small stream of now dried blood previously flowed from underneath his hair, a dirty blonde with a strain of pure pink framing his face, and followed down his temple and the side of his face.

He thought he was missing something on his head...a hat? but for the life of him, he couldn’t remember. (it should’ve been more concerning to him that he could and couldn’t remember all at the same disorienting moment.)

The boy known as Link and in some circles the Hero of Legend, stumbled through the woods, blissfully and frustratingly unknowing of where he was going, where he was and what he was supposed to be doing.

Hell, he thought bitterly with an anger that seemingly came from nowhere, he didn't even know _who he was_.

So Link kept going, getting more and more lost as he went, not bothering to stop and take note of where he was, finding it harder and harder to remember things he thought he should know. How old he was, why he was so bloody (did he fall?), why he thought he was supposed to have a hat and why he thought that in the first place. His own thoughts consumed him and yet they fell through cracks in his mind without him being able to make them stay.

Link ran through them in his mind, damaged by a fall he couldn’t remember taking but was sure he took. The thoughts like water slipped from his grasp fast and disappeared as if he never had them to begin with.

He was...what had he been doing? He had, he was...he was with some friends? 8 of them? no family? He was with...he was...? What had he been doing? Who was he with?

Link stumbled on the root of a tree, catching himself by leaning on the tree itself, a big old oak tree that’d seen plenty more years than him. His breaths were far too short for his liking as thoughts of his started to race more and more as he tried to keep anything that resembled a memory or an idea that’d help him figure out what the hell was going on. With his chest starting to get so tight and painful, he just couldn’t grasp any peace with his failing endeavors.

The tree was sturdy enough so Link could not be and he pressed his back against it tight and shaking. He slid down it, his back feeling the rips and tugs as his clothes caught and snagged on the rough weathered bark. But he didn’t seem to even really feel that as his hands, shaking and bloody with cuts and bruises and splinters, wove their way into his hair and tugged, trying to find any purchase in his quickly spiraling thoughts.

Who was he? What was he? Link could see the blood on his knees, on his exposed legs mixed with dirt but he didn’t know how it got there and why it hurt so much to try to remember anything from the past few...the past few...ye..a..rs? Could he really forget all that he was? Was he first memories blood on his exposed legs, a pain in his head and beat in his chest that begged him to breathe and breathe and _breathe_!

And what’s up with his legs? Where were his pants? He felt like he didn't like pants but couldn't figure out why. _Why didn’t he like pants? Who even was he?_

He shut his eyes finally, scrunching them in pain as he tried to think think _think_ but it was like the noises of the woods wouldn’t stop, crowding his thoughts and making it hard to keep them focused. It was like the woods and his thoughts didn’t even want him to think and figure anything out.

Alone in the woods, the Hero of Legend forgot and forgot as the day petered into the evening and into a cold breezy twilight, illuminating the sky with deep rich colors.

Still Link tried to remember and think with no success in sight. He pulled his knees towards him, his arms finding safety on top of them. He pressed his whole face into his forearms, squishing his cheeks and nose against the raw skin. It seemed his arms weren’t spared from...whatever happened to him, red and aching with fading pain. He was angry but didn’t know at what exactly, his eyebrows coming together to express that. It wasn’t a moment after when hot stinging tears bubbled and dropped over out the corners of his eyes. Frustrated and painful from all that had happened to him but gone in the moment, wounds still fresh yet.

Link breathed in deeply and settled into the crook of the tree, trying his best not to continue crying. He closed his eyes and tried to forget the rest of the world around him. His memories and all he was slipped past him.

Who was he again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope to update this possibly weekly? I'll get there I'm sure :) Thank you for reading and if you'd like drop a comment and a kudos. Bonus points if you can guess where the line "Why didn't he like pants?" is from ;) Till next time! <3


	2. Hyrule and Twilight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alt. Title: im sure i wasnt what i am now but im having a hard time convincing myself of that much less you, stranger
> 
> Hyrule and Twilight are in a predicament and Twilight’s not even sure what his name is yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A 'week' in ADHD time is anywhere between a hour and 24 years. What can I say besides 'you're welcome' ;) Enjoy and thanks for reading! <3

"I’m almost positive I wasn’t a fairy before this." Link floated with wings made of damn near see through silk above a great fuzzy head of a larger than average wolf. Or maybe he wasn’t larger than average, maybe Link was just used to being bigger than this, although something told him that wasn’t right. The markings on the wolf also told him that this wolf wasn’t normal in the least.

The wolf growled and in some stroke of pure luck, Link could understand him. 

"Well I’m pretty sure I wasn’t always a wolf." 

As Link scoffed, he felt the delicacy of the wings and worried about how much he could control them and floated down onto the beast's head, his soft fur enveloping him. Whether from not caring or not feeling him, the wolf said and did nothing about Link's new resting place on his head. His new (to him at least) wings folded nicely and Link breathed a sigh of relief, glad to be out of the air. 

"Sure I believe that." He muttered into his arms. Link moved to sit with his knees to his chest, pouting at his current predicament, one his mind was trying to convince him wasn't right, wasn’t what it was supposed to be.  _ Sigh _ , if only he had the proof to back it up those feelings.

"I can say the same to you." The wolf whined out, taking hesitant steps forward. It felt like he wasn’t sure how to put one paw in front of the other with the tense uncertainty he took with each step. The wolf wasn’t even sure  _ how to walk _ because despite the fairy's doubtfulness, the wolf was absolutely sure he wasn’t supposed to be a wolf. 

...he just wasn’t quite sure what he was  _ supposed  _ to be. 

The place the two found themselves in was just as unfamiliar as the bodies they found themselves in. Link tried to think back, tried to figure out what he might’ve been before he was a fairy. Coming up with an empty list of memories and ideas only proved to frustrate him further. The fairy groaned and on the same level the wolf understood his frustrations. He went through similar thoughts as he tried to walk through the thick woods, watching for roots and pushing through smells and sounds that seemed amplified than what he was used to (what he was  _ supposed  _ to be used to). His ear twitched and his tail waved back and forth. These things were _not at all_ familiar to him.

"Argh! I don’t know!" Link threw his tiny fairy arms into the air, his body unconsciously moving up into the air with his animated movements. "I just know this isn’t right! I'm not- '' He landed hard again onto the wolf’s head and flopped on his back, careful of his wings, and the wolf, if he wasn’t a wolf, would’ve raised an eyebrow at him. Even landing hard, the fairy weighed nothing and the wolf would’ve been lying if his fairy’s actions weren’t the least bit comical.

"I’m not a fairy. I’m sure. I’m sure I’m not."

Then the fairy spoke with a quietness the wolf could only hear due to his heightened senses. "Please believe me." 

He sounded so crestfallen, the wolf felt an irresistible urge to console him. As he carefully stepped over a hidden root, mirroring the first and uncertain steps of a baby faun, the wolf started to wonder. How had he ended up with a fairy on his head in the first place? The two had just woken up and instantly traveled together, no questions asked. That had to say  _ something _ about the memories they were both missing,  _ something _ that had to connect them other than their shared amnesia….right?

Despite the holes in his knowledge, despite the scary thoughts of not knowing what he really was and where he found himself...he just knew he had to know this little fairy,  _ he had to _ . There wasn’t any other explanation for the closeness he felt to him. But...how? How would he know the little fairy? 

"Don’t worry." He growled out as he missed a root that he should’ve seen, the strange metal cuff around his paw scraping the wood and causing him to trip up a little. Stupid unfamiliar woods. Stupid wolf form. Stupid- "We'll figure it out." 

"...together?" and that hopefully, unabashedly soft voice solidified the wolf’s feelings. He knew this fairy and he’d stay with him until, at least, his memories came back. His tail wagged this time and the wolf tried to hide his fondness.

"Yes." He sniffed the air, getting used to his senses more and more as time passed by slowly and the pair continued further from the wooded clearing they woke up in. He thought he smelled horses, hoping there was a field nearby they would be in. The woods made it too hard to figure anything out about this unfamiliar place. Made it too hard to figure out even  _ where _ they were. "I won't leave you, little not-fairy as long as you don’t leave me." 

Link nodded with hurried enthusiasm, squeaking out a rushed “Yes, of course, mmhmm.” Blushing as he did. “And it’s...it’s Link, I’m pretty sure.” A spark of familiarity lit in the wolf as he said that, but he wasn’t sure why, so he pushed that down. 

Link might not 'know' this wolf, but he felt like he did or he felt like he should. And the wolf hadn’t tried to eat him...if normal non-talking wolves even did that to not-really fairies, and he was nice and he believed him and he stayed with him. Link decided he liked this wolf a lot. A jarring thought came forth in his mind but Link let it, sinking back into the pelt of the wolf with content and reassurance, the soft fur welcomed on his rough skin. 

Link trusted this wolf even though he didn’t know why but, he decided, he didn’t care.

He just felt safe here.


	3. Wind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alt. Title: Being pissed over my own situation is slowly turning into anger at the entire world, i guess
> 
> Wind’s way too young to be this angry, he’s almost sure about that

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I was writing this it just kept getting longer and longer and I kinda wanted to die but it's fine because that's writin' babey ;) Also the ending to this chapter eeeeh could be better, i dont know man  
> Swearing warning: Wind's a certified Pirate:tm:  
> Enjoy and thanks for reading! <3

Link was pissed. Okay, actually, he was beyond pissed. He stared out across an ocean with the grumpiest, angriest expression slapped on his face. He was beyond pissed because this wasn’t _his_ ocean and this wasn’t _any_ cliff he knew but most importantly, he was pissed because he didn’t know where _the fuck_ he was. All he knew was that he woke up in a semi-circle clearing surrounded by woods facing an ocean. He hadn’t even stood up yet and this day was already turning to bullshit.

The back of his mind told him he was the Hero of Winds and that was good and well and all but _he already knew that_ and his bag wasn’t here so he didn’t have his wind waker or any kind of map or compass or _anything_ and he didn’t even have the telescope Aryll gave him that might help him find out _where the fuck_ _he was_.

“Aaargh!” Link furiously rubbed his head, his own hands getting his hair more messed up than it already was from whatever winds blew off the water and over the cliff at his feet and whatever else happened to him before he woke up here. But! Goddess! He was fucking missing something! He knew he was! 

If he could just figure out what the fuck it was-! 

Link sat up, criss-crossing his legs, and tried to think and breathe and _remember_ because something was telling him that _something_ was the fuck wrong here. A strong feeling he couldn’t quite shake off and with the matter of some missing memories on _how_ he got here exactly (and _where_ here was), he really didn’t think it was smart to ignore it. 

Okay okay, think. What was he doing last? There had to be something he remembered. Link pressed a hand into his forehead, elbow digging into his leg hard as he thought. The other hand tapped away on his knee. _Think_. The last thing Link remembered was....it was...a shad...ow…

A tiny “oink” besides him broke his concentration. As he turned, a small little pig waddled up to him and Link owlishly blinked back at it. A grin grew on him and his eyes lit up. Oh he _fucking_ loved pigs. He heavily resisted the urge to scoop him up right then and there and cuddle the little guy. He had to be near a town or something if this guy was so friendly towards him, getting closer as soon as Link offered a hand for pets. Wait...a town.

Link scrambled to the edge of the cliff, pig momentarily forgotten, and peered over the edge. There he saw it, a glistening beachy town. Sure it was a town he didn’t recognize but it was _a town_ . A town _with people_ nonetheless, if those moving dots and sailing boats were anything to go by.

Another “oink” and the pig nudged Link’s behind, making the young sailor flop backwards away from the edge, the grin the pig gave him quickly becoming permanent on his face. He offered his hand again and the pig nudged into it. 

“A town.” He mumbled more to himself than anything. “At least there’s people around.” Link told the pig who only continued to stare at him with a happy little noise when he moved his hand up and down his back. “Maybe they can tell me something about what this place is.” Another “oink” in response. “Or at the very least how I got…here…?” 

With the quiet hum of the wind and the soft crash of the water, he could now actually hear over his own loud thoughts. Spurred by the pig’s uncommon complacence in being pet, something made a connection in Link’s mind...something clicked into place and any words Link had fell away before he spoke them. His eyes grew wide. He held his breath. 

He shot to his feet instantly and the pig squealed at his sudden movements. “The others! Shit!” Black spots danced in his eyes from the sudden adjustment but he turned before his vision could clear completely and kept turning, looking for the people he’d grown so close to through the months of shared time-and-universe-traveling-adventures-or-whatever. He came up empty eyed when he couldn’t find them anywhere and Wind felt dread fill his stomach. 

Oh no. Oh no oh no oh no no no. 

Wind started to pace. _Where are they? Where are they??_ played on repeat in his mind. His little clearing of empty space was now all matted down grass and future dirt patches but Wind just couldn’t _think_ . _Again_. An overabundant and maniac energy tried to move him, make him run without thinking (which he was already pretty good at, if he was honest) but try as he might Wind knew it would get him nowhere fast. He had to think this one out before he just went off, charging into the woods behind him and screaming for his friends to find him, screaming for them all to be okay. 

The last thing they needed was for him to get hurt and lost. 

“Come on, Link. The others are counting on you.” He pushed down the fear and dread and the scrambling thoughts and focused on what he knew. 

“Okay,” He talked to the pig, hoping it would help. He even went and squatted down to pig eye level, pretending the pig could understand him and give him a hint in the right direction. “So there was this, this lady and she was…” He paused and scratched his head, searching the sky for answers. “Covered in shadows? Or there was like a shadow watching her? Or whatever. She had red eyes and like meanness energy.” His hands moved to describe her with him and the pig tilted it’s head. “She was mean. I didn’t like her. And she had a really long dress on...maybe.” He made a face of discontent. “It wasn’t that- she wasn’t that--she was like pretty in a scary way, I guess. She wasn’t a good guy.” 

Wind’s voice faded, uncertain and unsure. The pig quieted down too with his silence before nudging him with its pink snout, cold and wet. Wind didn’t move but continued speaking.

“And then she...then she,” The words were lost to him as he tried to describe or even remember what happened with the lady. “It was like a…” Again. “So what happened was…” He stopped talking and grumbled, the words just not coming out. It was a couple of seconds before he spoke again.

“Maybe magic? She used a kind of magic?” He could see it, he _remembered_ it, but he just couldn’t get himself to voice it…

_The feeling of falling and twisting, moving and spinning and the band of Heroes knew they were in a new place. A portal with its inky purple and black swirls, radiating a kind of unnatural power and warmth that no one_ really _wanted to go through, knowing it’ll just lead to more empty answers about what they really needed to do. Yet in they had to go._

_“Do we have to? These things are literally the worst.” Twilight had sounded so whiny and tired but a harsh nod from Time steeled him. Wind agreed with him but that look was like daggers, so he kept his mouth shut._

_And in they went. Nothing out of the ordinary, nothing wrong with the place they landed in. But a woman waiting, with red eyes shaped like a cats eyes in a silk dress not made for the woods, instantly put them all on edge._

_“Who are you?” Warriors was the first to question, his hand already gripping his sword. Wind vaguely wondered if he should too and mimicked his older brother figure._

_“So sorry about this, Heroes.” Her voice sounded anything but ‘sorry’. The others grabbed their weapons too but hadn't drawn them yet. Warriors and Time had and were ready. “But you know how it is. We’ve all got a job to do, don’t we?”_

_Wind remembered it getting fuzzy around here. Things started to sound funny and_ wrong _, the wind and her words and the other’s sounded off too but fog swirled around them too fast, around_ her _too and made it too hard to see. The others called out and Wind felt someone grab his shoulder, telling him to hold on. He tried to grab for the others too. He felt magic in the fog, making it hard to breathe, to think and move. Everything grew dark. Yelling and shouting and pained cries but Wind couldn’t break through the fog to help._

_Blackness crept in, and pretty soon that awful woman’s smile, wicked and cruel was all he could see. Wind tried to find the others but he was surrounded in inky blackness enough to match the portals. When even his vision failed him, he still heard her voice, scratchy and deep, echoing before he finally succumbed to a sleepy darkness._

_“A job’s a job but this one is just so cruel, isn’t it? My client sure has a nasty mean streak.” She laughed, and Wind could still hear it bouncing around in his empty brain. “Goodnight, young ones…”_

Wind blinked back to reality, the memory fading away. “...she was working for someone else.” He turned suddenly to the pig, giving him a harsh glare. The pig only “oinked” in surprise and turned serious in response to Wind’s own intense seriousness. Wind was getting pissed again but by a whole new thing now.

“I think the magic had to do with memories, cuz I didn’t remember the others before you reminded me. But I...I just…Fuck! I don’t know enough yet.” He looked over, now being able to clearly see the town standing up. He had to ask them where he was, figure out who’s Hyrule this was and where the others were….and it might be all by himself. If he didn’t remember who they were at first, they might not remember him either. That thought buzzed like a bee in his mind, stinging him painfully. 

Wind breathed slowly in and slowly out, closing his eyes and concentrating. He was a Hero, he told himself. _He was a Hero_ . Not by anyone’s decision but his own. He chose to do all the things he’s done up till now. He could _do_ this too. He opened his eyes, full of all the determination and courage he had inside him and nodded. 

“It’s time I got some answers.” And off he went, into the woods and down the hill leading towards the village. No bag, no supplies, no money and not even an idea of what might be after him. At that moment, he was done thinking and sitting. The pig followed, hot on his heels, becoming a familiar to him, melting into his shadow.

  
_One way or another_ , Wind decided, _I’m going to find my family_. He sneered. _Then I’m gonna find that lady and slap that fucking smile right off her face._


	4. Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alt. Title: Leaving your wife behind just to forget where you are does not bode well for a hero that’s way too tired for all this shit
> 
> Time’s not sure where the scarf wearing “Link” went but he sure as hell ain’t gonna wait to find out. He’s got some memories to find.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what a week, amiright? Holy hell, let's hope for a better one next week or I am definitely going to be struggling again. Too much, too much.
> 
> This one was...difficult. I never feel like I can get Time's character down, despite OoT being my first zelda game. And for some reason these just keep getting longer. Hell. 
> 
> Thanks for reading as always and Enjoy! <3 :)

The last thing Link was absolutely sure about was a portal glowing with purple and black dark energy that he (for some reason) willingly went into, sparring sad smiles back at Malon who's mirrored smiles he hoped would help him last through this next adventure. Whatever it might bring him.

He was following a soldier with a bright blue scarf whose name also happened to be Link but who came from a different time, or what he explained to be a different time and possibly a different Hyrule all together? Yea, Link was not having the best time figuring all that shit out, and he traveled  _ through _ time before. 

He wasn’t sure just how much he believed of the soldier’s story but he really couldn’t deny the Trifore mark on the kid’s hand, or the way his body language spoke tales about him, a soldier’s movements for sure, or all the things he swore were facts that Link knew didn’t match up with the history he was told. All Link knew was the kid wasn’t lying and he could see his intentions weren’t bad. He believed himself and that was enough for Link to hear him out and go with him.

So he followed him and he...and he. . .

Okay, where the Hylia was he now? The soldier was gone. Link was left confused. He was alone and despite all the adventures he already managed alone and horribly confused, this one felt...much different. In a worse kind of way. Link felt this time he was missing something. Something staring him straight in the face. 

He found himself on the edge of a field, wild flowers spread out in a hazy pastoral view that should've been calming but only proved to set Link’s nerves on edge just that much further. Sure it was beautiful but the absence of any civilization made him suspicious. The woods next to him didn’t seem all that wonderful either for similar reasons, despite their rich and inviting colors. They weren’t the Lost Woods he knew, that’s for sure. 

He had options at least, he thought with a shrug. The woods or the field. Link stood tall, hand held tightly on his sword as he weighed his options. Staying still wasn’t gonna make anything happen anytime soon. And really, he didn’t even need to  _ try _ to weigh them. He just turned tail and headed straight into the woods. 

Link did always feel more comfortable there than anywhere else. He smiled as a bright red haired beauty popped into his mind. Except, of course, maybe the Lon Lon Ranch that is. 

It had to be summer. The wind didn’t bite his skin and the sun made goddess-like rays through the holes in the canopy. If he wasn’t busy trying to figure out just where he was or where the soldier disappeared off to, it would’ve made for a nice walk through the woods. 

The lack of monsters would’ve been nice, too, but you can’t have it all, right?

Bringing more proof to that other Link’s ideas and theories, every single monster Link found himself fighting was one that  _ almost _ looked familiar to him but was so strikingly  _ not _ at the same time it was concerning. On top of that, their blood was black on his blade and they were far tougher than (what he could only assume) his Hyrule’s counterparts were.

Still, he managed. He killed a group of five of them with some difficulty, making out rough and tired, new bruises and cuts alike on his body. 

The one solace Link got was that soldier kid had definitely seen fights before, so there was little he had to worry about him getting hurt with their separation. 

Yea...yea, he had said so before didn’t he? Warriors was a Captain of an army after all. He’d seen his fair share of battles. 

Link stumbled through the unfamiliar woods, being far more comfortable and calm about the sudden remembrance than he should be, taking only a pause against a sturdy tree to contemplate it. Warriors. That’s right….they both had decided to call each other (and any others they found) by the Hero title they possessed during their time or something similar enough.

...and ‘Time’ was his, he was sure. 

The woods were easy traveling but the constant threat of danger kept him on full alert. Which was tiresome to say the least. As the last sparks of streaming sunlight started to fade, Time knew he’d have to find somewhere, hopefully somewhere safe  _ enough, _ to spend the night. 

Hylia smiled down on him as just as he clumsily crossed a small stream, he came face to face with a tiny little clearing. Perfect for a campsite, he supposed. Or perfect to him and his situation. Just small enough and surrounded enough to give him some semblance of privacy and protection from Wild’s moblins that just didn’t want to leave him be. 

!

Another name, with a face in his mind to match. Long unkempt hair, and a survivalist's outlook. A face to match the name to a tee. 

Slowly, it seemed, Time was figuring out and remembering that he was missing much more than just Warriors and his whereabouts. But the memories just weren’t there yet, try as Time might to force himself to remember. He only got himself frustrated and red in the face with the effort. So he just tried to settle down for the night, tried to be content with the ones he  _ did _ remember; Wild, the amnesiac with the taste for unplanned adventures and a gift for cooking, and Warriors, the Captain with strong and smart battle tactics and the heart of a hero in every word he said and action he took. 

Time settled against a tree, weary and aware of his dangerous surroundings but still getting something close to sleep. At least, enough to probably satisfy Hyrule just a little bit and his constant worrying as the group’s unofficial healer. 

! Another! 

A smile was now fully on Time’s lips in his half asleep-half awake state. He now knew with confidence that he wasn’t alone in this mess, and that was something to be happy about.

\---

Morning came with song birds and sunshine. And heat too; enough for Time to forgo some of his clothing that made it far too hot. 

The woods he was in gave no indication that he should go in any particular direction, and he couldn’t blame them. If Wild  _ was _ here, then he might have an idea, but between him and Hyrule, Time wasn’t so sure it would really lead him better off than what he was currently doing: following the stream downwards. 

There should be a sense of urgency in him, missing memories might hint at that, but Time didn’t rush himself...for once. The weather was cooperative this time around and from what Time could hear, no monsters around to fight him. A welcome change in the routine. 

But still, the moving was slow, and not because Time was taking his  _ time _ . A smile ghosted his face at his thoughts. A bad pun he was sure would have Legend groaning at the attempt and calling him an ‘Old Man’ again. 

!

One more! The familiar snark of Legend clear in his mind. Time smiled when he opened his eye from picturing his face. He might have little to no idea where exactly he was, but he was  _ well _ on his way of remembering those fool hardy boys of his. A comfort in a sea of doubt and uncertainty. Only a little bit more and he was positive he’d get the rest too. 

The stream turned sharp and down a small cliff. Should Time follow too? Or is this where he parted ways with it? Wild’s Hyrule was so large compared to Time’s, in comparison to any of their Hyrules, he wasn’t sure where to go from here. Wasn’t even sure where the others might even be. 

The tiny cliff overlooked more forests and Time sighed. He might enjoy the woods more than an open and vulnerable field, but that didn’t mean he was an expert at maneuvering them like Twilight always seemed to be. 

!

He sadly smiled again at the remembrance of his Pup. How could he have possibly forgotten him in all of this? But then, here he was. 

Time never wished so hard not to be alone like he did now. He missed his companions, those brave boys who were as heroic and fierce as any men he’d ever seen. Hell, they  _ were _ men as far as he considered it. Even Wind, who should’ve been too young to be a hero and yet was just as much of one as Time was himself. 

_ Another! _

And try as he might, Time just wasn’t the all powerful, invincible Hero that he was made out to be in all the stories his predecessors were told. In all of his journeys, all of his adventures and battles, he hadn’t won any alone. He had always had help from a friend, a companion...a family. 

Yet, here he stood alone, on the top of a cliff overlooking the unfamiliar. Alone. Sorely missing his family. 

He  _ had _ to find them. And all his memories  _ of _ them too.

He decided against the climbing down part. He would just end up in more unfamiliar woods, this time with exhausted efforts to top it off. If when he found everyone, they needed help and he was exhausted and unable to fight, he’d feel like a useless fool. Beyond that, protecting himself  _ until _ he found them meant being able to fight in the most ideal conditions...not exhausted. 

So Time turned to the left, following the edge of the cliff until it turned more into a hill steeping downwards. His thoughts turned inwards to focus on what he knew, who he knew, and more importantly, who he might be missing. There were still two more he was missing. Why he knew it was two, and why he was so  _ sure _ it was two was beyond him. He shrugged almost nonchalantly, not too bothered by it.

Time figured, at this point, he might as well just go with it because everything already wasn’t making a whole lot of sense, and even when he  _ was _ still adventuring at home, it didn’t make sense, so why start questioning it now?

It didn’t take long for him to find monsters again. Wild’s Hyrule was always crawling with them, but now Time felt that they were purposely placed there just so his journey was  _ that _ much harder and longer.

He crouched down low and eyed his contenders. Thankfully the surrounding brush was thick enough and tall enough to hide him. He wasn’t as small and stealthy as Four was, but he still liked to believe he could manage. He  _ did _ sneak into a number of places, once upon an adventure or two. 

!

Another! It was getting harder to justify how he could have forgotten them. His companions popped up in easy and simple thoughts like they were always there to begin with. It made Time nervous knowing how easily he let them plant themselves in his thoughts. It also made him warm with affection, knowing that even among partial memory loss, they still remained. 

Time’s focus shifted back on the monsters ahead. Easy guys for sure, but only a fool would throw caution to the wind. He looked for the lookout and yes, saw the irony in that, but the monster’s camp was much too small for that,  _ apparently _ . He still aired on the side of caution and waited, watching their movements. 

After a few more minutes, Time could feel his legs growing heavy and stiff, begging him to move. Gladly, he obliged. With the grace of their own master sword wielder, Time moved in on the monsters like Sky, not breaking his swings, his steps or his actions for even a second. 

In mere minutes, the monsters were done. 

And Time smiled with a new name. This time he was sure he had all of them when something close to a completeness formed in his mind with memories (at least some of them) returned. In the empty monster’s campsite he let himself close his good eye and picture them again. 

Sky, Four, Wind, Twilight, Legend, Hyrule, Wild and of course Warriors. 

Now he just had to find them for real this time. He wasn’t quite yet sure what could have caused his memories to disappear like that, why he was separated from them, or how this situation first arised, but at least he got them back in his mind. 

A yell called out and broke Time’s thoughts, and instantly he stiffened. It sounded familiar and close. _Too familiar._ _Too close._ It sounded like...It sounded like…

“ _ Ahhh! _ ”

He didn’t question it any further. He just ran.


	5. Sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alt. Title: i don’t know why or how i’m here but who can complain too much when the clouds in the sky are just so pretty this time of day?
> 
> Sky doesn’t know nearly anything but the sun’s out and the clouds are soft, so maybe he’ll just sleep until he’s figured it all out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fun fact: i wrote this like before i even posted the first chapter then when i went to edit it, i changed the second half of it completely. But! i like it still
> 
> fun fact number 2: if you say and type the word sky so many times it starts to feel like not a real word. 
> 
> thanks for reading! and take care of yourselves, getting dicey out there   
> enjoy! <3 :)

Sky loved watching the sky. With the way the clouds so slowly meandered their way across a field of blue ocean colors leading to a horizon that promised more of the same beautiful view. It was serene. Peaceful.

The fuzzy green grass that held his resting head made it all too easy and too comfortable to lay there forever and watch the clouds change their forms as if it were the simplest thing in the world to do. The only thing easier than what the clouds could do was what Sky wanted to do right now with the sun beating down on him with warmth unparalleled to anything else: sleep. 

His eyes closed on their own. A smile crawled on his lips and he sighed with great satisfaction. He could fall asleep at any moment, he was sure. Watching the clouds like that only made him want to return home to Skyloft, where he could take a flight through them and feel the wind in his hair. Who even cares how he came to be here on this perfect hill with a perfect view.

Oh to be like the clouds and have such an easy way of life. He paused. Something like this should be enjoyed with his friends, right? And yet, he felt alone here. No wait. A frown of confusion and a furrow of his eyebrows stopped him and made him open his eyes and sit up, the greenfield much more vast than what he first thought it was. He  _ was _ alone here….wherever  _ here _ actually was. 

That wasn’t right, he knew it wasn’t. Where was everyone? Where was  _ he _ ? Sky could only remember, only remember…he could...oh.

Oh that was probably bad. 

Here he was, in the middle of a  beautiful empty field, practically in the middle of nowhere with not a single clue as to where he was or where the others were or even anything about who the others were! That was probably a bigger problem than the whole unfamiliar field thing! 

Sky put a finger on his chin, thinking...yea that was way more important. The field wasn’t trying to kill him or anything. 

...yet. 

And the companions he only vaguely remembered was concerning at the very least. When he closed his eyes, their memories and their faces, all eight of them, were covered in a foggy after effect, reminding him so much of how the clouds sometimes gathered on the grounds in Skyloft on certain pre-and-post rainy days. 

It was hard to figure things out that way, with half the information he might need covered and hidden by a thick layer of memory loss soup. 

And also, there was something else. A ninth figure that was shaded in black. Someone- or thing!- not quite good, and right, and yet, that memory fog came back again and obscured his field of view. He couldn’t dwell on that. The whole missing companions thing was way more important than some shadow person he didn’t really care about.

From what he could remember, Sky knew that all of them, himself included, needed some relaxation time. Some peace in all this….whatever it was they were doing before this. This beautiful sky view was going to waste without them. 

But before he could even start _ guessing _ where he might even start  _ to look _ for them, Sky heard a voice that was so familiar it sparked a light in his dim mind, calling out to him with a desperation that made him shoot his eyes wide open, having closed them while he searched for his missing memory.

“Sky!” It was far away but getting closer. He turned and saw a tiny kid running towards him: hair messy, colorful tunic dirty with skin baring scratches and cuts. Sky grinned so wide it left imprints on his cheeks. 

Four. That was Four. Thank the goddess for Four, lighting the way to Sky remembering at least something. 

He was frantically jumping every so often, which he had to stop for, arms waving over his head. It was comical the excitement coming off him. Or was it...something else? Sky tilted his head, confusion on his face. When Four kept running towards him, he could clearly see the  _ very much _ not excitement...but  _ fear, _ coming off Four. When he finally made it, damn near collapsing on his knees, breaths heavy and chest panting, Sky gave him a relieved smile, however short lived it might be, kneeling to help the exhausted little one. 

“Four…” His nickname was said with fondness...and met with dread.

“We need to go.  _ NOW. _ ” 

His chilling words were followed by a sound like nothing Sky had ever wanted to remember hearing before. A rumble and crash of metal meeting rock and earth. The jarring sound of rusted, scraping metal. The whirling of a multitude of sounds as something that was lost by time had gained life once more. 

From beyond the hill that Four had just run from, a giant four-legged, metallic monster with ancient and whirling designs that glowed with haunting malice that Sky instantly knew with dread. It’s eye finding the two heroes easily in the open field, vulnerable and shelter less, turning to red as a laser beamed out and onto Four’s tunic, dead center of his heart, signaling the sound of a ticking not unlike that of a count down. 

A guardian had found them, ready to kill.


	6. Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alt. Title: if you guys could shut up for like half a damn fucking second i could figure this out
> 
> Green wonders how in the hell he ever managed to be a complete person with the way his mind fights itself, but Red assures him that there’s nothing to worry about and somehow he believes him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got super inspired and motivated so another chapter right now!! Oh dialogue too, sweet sweet dialogue how i've missed you. that was also a factor in this speedy chapter, made it easier to write for me. it turned out way longer and in a completely different direction then i wanted it to go but im still happy with how it turned out. :)  
> p.s. in case anyone wants to know, the italicize shortcut for google docs is ctrl i. I've memorized it at this point.
> 
> Thanks for reading and enjoy! <3 :)

Link had a headache. Pounding and pounding away and slowly but surely making its mark on his attitude that slowly _but_ _surely_ turned more and more sour. The glaring sun and the open field of flowers ripe with wind-carrying-pollen did not help _at all_. 

He knew the headache was connected somehow to the fact that he couldn’t seem to remember where he was or how he got there but the other three voices in his head begged him to consider that it was probably  _ their _ fault his head felt so goddess damn awful right now. 

_ It’s not  _ my _ fault. I can’t even remember how I got in your head, so there! _

_ Great logic there, truly the most sound argument I’ve ever heard. _

_ Oh shut up! You can’t remember either! You wouldn’t know ‘a sound argument’ if it bit you in your big pompous as-! _

“Shut. Up.” His hand came up to his head as if holding it might quiet them and stop the pounding. It didn’t but the action helped to distract him from the other parts of him that hurt. Stinging cuts and scrapes here and there. “I’m trying to think.” 

_ That’ll take a while. Good luck getting anywhere with that. _

That one made Link grind his teeth. Anger and frustration blossomed in him and when he squeezed his eyes shut the color blue flashed in his mind whenever that snarky and irritable voice spoke.

_ We need to move! Thinking won’t lead us anywhere! Action! We need action! _

Blue again. But a deep purple, with waves of calm and steadiness responded before Link had the chance to. 

_ Moving now would be stupid and foolish. We need to think. We need to figure out what’s going on. We can’t rush into anything yet. We need to- _

“You  _ need _ to Shut. Up.” He gritted out again. When Link was finally able to wince open his eyes, he found himself standing still, feeling like the whole world was shaking. A giant field before him; a deep and rich forest behind him. He stood at the threshold of them, a bordering edge of trees and shrubs. He remembered, at least, being this small and he crouched down into the brush for hiding. It only felt right.  _ No use making ourselves a target when we’re still figuring things out as we are _ .

_ You’re right on that. We don’t know what monsters might be lurking around here. _

_ If there’s monsters we should fight them head on! What are we, cowards? _

A scoff.  _ Please, we don’t even know  _ what _ we are, so shut up would you? You’re only adding problems to our list of problems.  _

_ Or I’m coming up with solutions instead of just cowering in the bushes like a pansy. _

Link felt that (somehow) familiar sting of pressure and ringing and pain behind his eyes as he squeezed them tight again at the voices arguing in his head. An intense static clouded his ears and it was a good thing that there wasn’t anything nearby that wanted to eat him because it easily could have.

But the voices, flashes of blue and violet behind his eyelids only continued their bickering as if Link wasn’t there, as if  _ he _ wasn’t the one who was getting the short end of the stick on the whole process. 

Whoever came up with idea to cram multiple people in his head had some serious hell to pay once Link figured out  _ what the fuck _ was going on. 

_ What do you mean?  _ A red color replaced the elevating intensity of the others. It was soft, yet commanded attention.  _ We all decided this….you knooow to do the thing and save Hyrule.  _

“ _ What? _ ” His eyes opened like he would be able to put a person to the new voice. Be able to see who spoke. He was still alone. The others were quiet for once, and Link’s headache subsided, just barely. 

_ Like the Four Swords did the thing and we broke apart and it  _ huuuurt _ and then we all did our own thing but then we had to put the swords or  _ the sword  _ back and it made us all back into one again but we were all still separate by that time or something so we stayed like that but then we figured out how to be a person again and we did the thing again and saved the people but they were all weirded out by us and we started to work more at the forge and then the thing with Grandpa happened and we- _

_ Stop stop stop! _

_ Wait a minute there! _

“You talk so fast….” Link hesitated. “Uh.. _ think _ ? so fast?” He planted himself firmly on the ground now, determined to question and integrate this new voice to the fullest. The crouching would lead him to sore muscles and his legs were already tired. 

“Go back, please. How do you know all of this. Who  _ are _ you?” 

The red voice stopped talking but yet Link could feel his confusion (was he even a  _ he _ ? was it rude to assume?) and there were tiny little sparks of self doubt; he felt too. The red voice was worried. Something told Link he would not like what for. 

_ I’m-we’re-I mean-What do you- _

_ Out with it, red! _ It seemed the blue voice also sensed the colors (or something?). 

_I don’t understand…_ _I-_ Shit, now the voice sounded scared. Backed into a corner, scared. Immediately, Link back pedaled, but the violet voice beat him. 

_ Listen. We don’t know what’s going on. We’re all missing some memories that  _ you _ seem to have. We’re lost here and relying on you to help us through it. We’re not mad. We just need you to  _ focus  _ and help us. _

_ You’re...you’re relying on me? _

_ Yes! Now will you tell us who you are?! Who  _ we _are?!_

_ We’re Link.  _

It was like a flash of recognition blinded him and Link suddenly knew what he meant. He felt like Link, he  _ knew _ he was Link, but the others...the other voices were too!...however the hell that worked...but it felt  _ right _ .  _ We are. _

_ Cool but still doesn’t explain all of this shit. _ Ever the optimist Blue, aren’t ya? Red came in, now exasperated by them but it still beat the scared voice and feelings Link-wait no that’s not right... _ Green _ \- got from him before. 

_ I already toooold you. The Four Swords- _

_ Oh please don’t ramble again, I can’t take it. I think I’d rather die.  _

_ Hey! _

“Guys.” Green felt like he was babysitting at this point. “ _ Focus. Please. _ ” 

_ Continue, Red. _

_ Okay, so it’s like this right- _

Green didn’t know how long he sat there talking with the voices, now officially dubbed Red, Blue and Vio. The day turned to evening, chilling his bones. The evening to night. Night back to day. At one point he made a small fire...or one of them did. Red said a side effect of not having their memories and not connected made it so they switched control of ‘the body’ haphazardly.  _ Someone _ made a fire. And  _ someone _ passed out. Green woke to remnants of an ashy campfire and a severely less intense headache. 

Red also said something like that. “ _ As long as we’re all on the same page and we agree and don’t fight, we shouldn’t get any more headaches!...I think _ .”

Green honestly was having a hard time believing all this. He trusted Red’s words of course, some deep part of him told him that Red was always on his side (and also the whole thing of like Red being literally a part of him was...a thing). But all of this….it was….crazy. Absolutely crazy. 

Pages from his own history were missing, though. Obviously  _ something _ was wrong here. All the things he knew and remembered matched perfectly up with what Vio and Blue remembered and what Red had told them about...themselves. Yet the big gaps, the Four Swords, Vaati, Zelda,  _ Shadow _ , all of that was blurry and hard to make out. It was concerning. Mildly concerning. 

And then the whole thing with the ‘other’ Links. That was actually something Green found himself not believing. Maybe he hit his head and him, Blue and Vio lost their memories while Red got hallucinations? There was this small part of him he found himself  _ wanting _ to believe it...companions who knew what it was like, what being the hero  _ meant _ , but a larger and more dominating part told him it was a fool’s journey. He could  _ feel _ something there when Red rambled off their names, but it still was…

Green was still trying to not get his hopes up for that excitement and eventual crash. 

But with all the crazy things Red told them, literally anything seemed possible. 

_ And there was this lady and she was totally a bad guy and she did this whole magic fog thing where she- _

_ Will you shut up already? Geez we get it! We missed a lot. _

_ Hey, you were the one asking how we got here in the first place, don’t yell at me! _

_ I’ll yell at whoever I want to yell at! I’m frustrated and angry! This isn’t exactly the easiest thing to come to terms with you know! _

Red scoffed in his head but kept silent. Blue was right after all, but Red must’ve felt lonesome. Green could  _ feel _ that’s what he felt. The way he talked about them all, the four of them, they were brothers more than anything. And now all of Red’s brother’s forgot him completely, while he just had to stand by and watch. 

“Alright alright.” Green held his hands to calm the people who weren’t even there. “First things first, we have to find-”

_ Our friends! Time and Sky and Warriors and Wind and- _

_ Hold on, Red. We need a plan first and to find out where we are.  _ Then _ we can find the others. _ Did Vio really believe Red or was he just saying that so they all wouldn’t get into another argument over Red’s reliability? Blue had questioned it harshly last night, and Green didn’t think Red could stand much more of his criticisms. 

“Well,” Green held up his bag, grateful he recognized it right away. “At least we have provisions.” His eyes wandered over to a smallish pile of  _ other _ bags. “A lot of them by the looks of it." 

_ That’s Legend’s bag there! And Wind’s! _

Green held them at arm's length, eyeing them carefully. “...Okay?”

_ And that one’s Sky’s! And that one’s Twilight’s! _

A scoff from an irritated Blue _ Anyone else’s bag we’re apparently supposed to lug around? _

_ Nope! The rest must have theirs with them. _

Green squatted while digging through the various bags. 

_ Greeeeen! You can’t do that! That’s private! _

_ They ain’t here. Keep going. _

If Blue was telling him too ‘keep going’, it probably was a bad idea. Green ignored them both but he only went through until he saw something that proved Red right. Much easier to believe him about the ‘other’ Links with evidence on his side. 

“Sorry I just-” He just...what? Was skeptical of his own brother? “Seeing what they had. We don’t know what danger we’ll face. And if we are gonna carry all of this, we should check to see if we  _ can _ first.” 

In the end, he did take them all. Besides the obvious point of giving their ‘companions’ their things back if they find them ( _ When, Green! We have to be optimistic! _ ), there was also the undeniable fact that with the bags, it was impossible to claim that this was all in his head (Red’s specifically). It was solid, actual, undeniable proof. 

And the last point, maybe the most important to his own sanity, it would stop Red from crying if they left them behind, the compassionate fool. 

Wherever they were ( _ We’re in Wild’s Hyrule I think! It looks big and wide like this. _ ).... _ wherever they were _ , the field with the flowers seemed their best bet at maybe finding some kind of town or people or  _ anything _ that might lead them to their companions. It would at least lead them to someone who could tell them where they were ( _ I said-! _ )  _ specifically _ and they’d be much better off then they were now. 

The four of them were headed a good way, Green thought. An old sign that pointed to a hopefully still there village. It was definitely worth a shot. 

And, of course, that stupid guardian got in the way of their progress. 

_ Go Go GO! Gogogogogogogogooooo!!!! _

Blue was screaming in his head and Green fought the urge to throw up. Him yelling mixed with the sprinting Green was  _ already fucking doing _ only made him all the more nauseous and made that headache from earlier come back full-fucking-force. 

“Shutupshutupshutup!!” 

_ Sky! _

“ _ What?? _ ” Blue and Vio echoed him in their mind. Green kept running, hearing the jarring metal clanks behind him, adrenaline pushing all of his muscles forward in effort to live. He could feel the hot puffs of air coming from him, the lack of air getting to him but he kept going, even though Green could feel himself losing speed. 

_ Come on just a little bit more! _

_ Sky! He’s right there! Call out to him! Green, get his attention! Green! Green!!! _

He was using all his energy already, Red! He couldn’t-!

“ _ Sky! _ ” Red’s voice took over his...or mixed with it. The figure ahead shifted, someone Green just  _ barely _ recognized: a white and blue cloth around his shoulders, a humble and sorta comforting look to him. He looked...friend shaped. 

Sitting up, the man turned towards them, a flash of recognition, a warming smile. It only made Green push harder, taking to stopping and jumping for his continued attention. He needed to let him know! He needed to move! He needed to wipe the dreamy look out of his eyes and  _ move _ _!!_

His hands found his knees in front of ‘Sky’ and Green’s energy almost completely disappeared. His breath was huffed, messy, and uneven. His legs shook from effort. His lungs  _ burned _ . But he made it. 

“Four…” He didn’t even look up at the sound of the name. He already knew it was his, Green could already  _ feel _ that. The voices in his head were quieter, and more together. Four felt something akin to completeness. Or the closest he thought he was gonna get in all this. But there was still the-!

  
“We need to go.  _ NOW. _ ” 


	7. Hyrule and Twilight ii

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alt. Title: And that’s why i never walk and talk at the same time
> 
> Twilight is starting to remember some things thanks to Hyrule’s q & a but a certain amnesiac ruins the fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> these are just gonna keep get longer and longer aren't they? I mean im kinda loving it but like oh wow editing it...I need to change the way I edit these if this keeps up.
> 
> and also all your comments??? are killing me??? These chapters are getting done so fast because im re reading your comments like a million fucking times a day and i think ‘oh wow oh jeez oh my fucking god’ and die from my heart and im like already in love with this and its just increases exponentially when I think about you guys too??? i want you all to know i'll go to war for you 
> 
> and also also im on the lu discord finally! Same name, same face babey ;) Im shy but if you call me out or talk to me, i’ll talk back! Taking the initiative is h a r d! 
> 
> thanks for reading as always and enjoy :)

“We should go that way.” 

“That’s not a path, Link.” The (not) fairy near his head huffed. The (not) wolf just rolled his eyes. (Could wolves even do that?) This was, afterall, the third time the little creature wanted to go down a path that was, very clearly, _not a path_. 

“Where’s your sense of adventure! It’s like you don’t wanna have any fun.” The (not) fairy pouted. He was floating in the air and flew over the (not) wolf’s nose, ahead of him a little bit, getting scarily used to how his delicate wings worked. It made him wonder if he’s always had them with how easy he got used to them.

“You’re right.” The (not) wolf growled out. “I don’t. I _want_ to leave this forest.”

“Don’t wolves _like_ the forest?” He asked, darting from here to there and back again to here, making the (not) wolf wonder just what he was doing. Especially when “here” and “there” happened to be just a few inches away from each other and centrally located around his fluffy body. Link never strayed too far from him though, even with his new confident flying skills. It gave the (not) wolf comfort in a strange way. 

Whether from Link staying with him or from him still being able to keep an eye on the little guy, he wasn’t sure. Maybe both.

“I’m not a wolf.” He said, pausing to keep the uncertainty out of his voice. The (not) fairy sighed right back, finally stopping to plop himself down on the wolf’s head. 

“Right...and I’m not a fairy.” The pep had left his voice, the wolf noticed gravely. 

“ _Right._ ” It was getting harder, the wolf thought. Every time they both said it, every time they denied their forms, the effect lessened and lessened. The impact of their words were fading fast with each repetition. How much longer before they both gave in and accepted that whatever they were before didn’t matter and that what they were now was all they were ever going to be? 

The wolf tried to shake that thought out of his head. He was _not_ a wolf and he _absolutely would_ _not_ let himself forget that. He _would_ find out what he used to be so he could get back to it….he just had to figure out...had to find....had to….

He wasn’t a wolf, damn it! He wanted to scream that to every tree and creature and _thing_ that was listening. These teeth didn’t suit him! This fur wasn’t his! These senses were too much for him! These legs didn’t work like his!...But who would listen to him beside Link? Who would _believe_ him besides the only other one who knew what it felt like? This form left imprints in his mind, like memories trying to resurface and tell him _something_ , and it filled him with feelings that still hurt for reasons lost on him, phantom pains he just couldn’t place.

The wolf shook his head again clearing those thoughts away and all the feelings he didn’t want from them.

He’d make sure the same thing would happen for the fairy too. He knew that Link was getting awfully comfortable with those wings, but he still could see the way the fairy hesitated to use them, like he wasn’t quite yet sure how he was supposed to move or what to do with them. He could see how _afraid_ Link was, like any second now those fairy wings of his would up and leave and Link would be left to fall. There was no way a fairy wouldn’t trust their own wings like that, amnesia or not. That body of his was as much a part of who he was as the wolf felt his own body was. Something told him that it was his but it wasn’t his _originally_.

They’d figure this out. Both of them. And together too. They’ve come this far without leaving each other, after all. 

“You know,” The little guy paused. The wolf imagined he was looking up as he said this, wanderlust in his eyes. “I feel like I already know you, _trust you_ but I don’t know how, since we only just met and all. I mean, I don’t even know myself that much right now.” He heard a ruffling. If he had to guess, Link was going through that bag he found himself with again. Trying to find a shred of who he once was. “Ugh! Why can’t I just remember? It would make all of this easier!”

“I think that’s how amnesia works, little one.”

A tap on his head (it was probably a punch, honestly) told him the fairy did _not_ find that as amusing as he did. “I’m serious and you _know_ that’s not what I meant.” The wolf only snickered in response. 

“I feel the same for the record.” 

“Wait, really??” The ruffling stopped and Link quickly flew into the wolf’s field of vision, an innocent wide eyed look present. 

“I’ve known you longer than my memories can tell me. I _know_ that. And it makes me happy you’re here with me.” As soon as he said it, he could feel it. A simple but powerful revelation. It earned him a ray of sunshine-esque smile followed by a look of awe from Link and if wolves could blush, he would be. 

When he flew back and settled on the wolf’s head again he let out a small, “Oh. That’s...that’s. I-th-.” A pause with a small sigh and an even quieter voice that said, “Thank you. I’m happy you’re here too.” And finally the little fairy stopped his chattering for the first time since they woke up. Link had talked and talked all throughout the morning and while the wolf appreciated his company, silence was a nice change of pace.

It gave him time to look around and see if any of this place looked familiar to him yet. Slowly and strangely, it was starting too. Maybe they could be out of the woods soon and that brought great relief to the wolf. The sooner they left here, the sooner they could find someone that might help them…although as a wolf and a fairy, he wasn’t too confident in their odds. It was worth a shot anyways. 

The two companions enjoyed the calmness of the day and the rays of sunlight in between the leaves they passed under. The heat of the sun was getting to it’s high point and it was mostly easy traveling, not that the two got anything other than the odd look here and there from the other sentient beings of the forest. A pair of harmless misfits in the forest attracted no attention from them. 

The peace they both felt now was in stark contrast to the previous night, the first since they both woke with amnesia. They had settled down in a tiny cave near a small stream, the night contrasting the feelings the pair had. Link instantly cozied himself on a couple of rocks as tall as the wolf was, taking a leaf or two and bundling himself up, falling asleep fast. The wolf settled down right below his perch, keeping a watchful eye on the dark of the night. Thankfully, the light of the not quite full moon kept him company. 

They both had exhausted themselves with long traveling and unanswered questions. They hadn’t even come up with any answers or much help either. It was just earlier that day they thought they found something only to lead to a humble stable in a clearing overlooking a cliff. The wolf foolishly got his hopes up after getting a whiff of a couple horses earlier, hoping it was an open field they would find. Only a lonesome ranch-hand that shooed them off; fear made itself anger in his voice. The wolf knew it was because of him, that if Link went off on his own he’d have a much better chance. Link tried to convince him otherwise but the wolf suspected this wasn’t the first time he’d felt that way with people. As fluffy as he was, he still had teeth made for killing, claws for cutting deep, and shame made its home in him. 

The encounter left them both with empty feelings tearing away at them from the inside. Another dead end on top of everything else; the pair found themselves lost again. 

For the wolf, it left him confused by the emergence of feelings that felt so foreign but much too familiar for his liking. Memories that he had pushed down even before they left him. It settled in his bones and he made friends with the moon, eyes never closing for more than an hour or two at a time.

Link seemed to share his troubles, tossing and turning with soft little mumbles of incoherent words and whimpers. The wolf tried to softly nudge him with his nose or a paw as if the comfort of another presence might be enough to stop the fairy’s dreams and, at that point, nightmares. Sometimes it worked and Link quieted, but then a little later it would happen again; a repeating cycle of restlessness.

Their missing memories still plagued them even in their sleep. 

After that, how Link had any energy at all to fly through every hole made by criss-crossing tree branches and skim over every puddle of water and lake and pond, and talk and talk and talk about nothing at all was beyond the wolf. It was a nice distraction, sure, and too much silence led the wolf to too much thinking and any distraction from the creeping thoughts and the painful memories that slowly made themselves known in the wolf’s mind, was a welcome one. 

The two entered an older part of the forest now. The wolf listened intensely as Link watched as the crowding leaves completely blocked out the sun. The forest floor was smooth now aside from the meandering and tangling tree roots, just perfect for tripping over. Which the wolf did, immediately, growling as he stumbled. 

Was this deja vu or what?

“Watch out for those roots.” Link muffled his voice from above. The wolf could practically _hear_ his giggles. “I hear that trees make ‘em just to get a good laugh at big clumsy wolves.”

“You don’t say.” The wolf growled out, another twig snagging at his fur, making him pull hard in the opposite direction. This time however, he made a show of it, going just a little bit _too_ far, bowing his head in a jerk to the ground. 

Link flew off and not by his own wings. “Hey!” 

Now the wolf was the one childishly giggling. “Oh sorry, forgot to watch my step.” 

“That wasn’t a very nice thing to do Wolfie.” 

“Wolfie? Where’d that one come from?”

Link was brushing himself midair when he turned himself upside down with a big smile. “Don’t really know, but I like it!” His eyes closed as he flew backwards and upright while facing the wolf. “I think it fits, don’t you?”

“Shut up.” 

“What? Hey, come on, it does!” The wolf growled and stopped, instinctively lowering himself to the ground. Link shut up noticing the change of atmosphere. He turned and nearly yelled, flying quickly and hiding in the wolf’s fur, peering over the side of one ear. The wolf could feel the fairy press into him. There, walking towards them, a massive creature with a powerful and dangerous energy. It clopped along the forest floor with the powerful legs of a horse, but it’s top half was the thing that had the wolf on edge, baring his teeth in defense. A massive upper body of a humanoid beast with electric orange hair like a lion’s mane perfectly matching a tuff on the end of its swinging tail. Countless scars told the pair that it had survived for a long time and was no stranger to a fight. Attached to its bare back was an equally massive blade. The wolf didn’t even try to pretend he could fight it. That beast would take him down. _Easily_. 

It huffed as it passed them by, side eyeing the misfit pair with disdain and disgust. 

The wolf only snarled lowly back, a rumbling in his body that only the fairy could hear and feel. Link, in turn, only shuddered and pressed further into Wolfie as his protector.

“What was _that?”_ Link was shaking even after the monster had left their field of vision, hooves still making noise in the distance. 

“A Lynel.” The word appeared in his head before he had a chance to realize. Wolfie shook his head at the onslaught of memories that word threatened to bring with it. “Let’s keep going.” 

“Yea…” A pause. “To where exactly?” 

“Out of this forest.” This time the fairy did not comment on Wolfie’s incessant want to leave the forest, but shook his head enthusiastically. He shifted from his hiding spot near the wolf’s ear as they passed a windy dirt path that looked like it hadn’t seen any foot traffic for years. Link could feel the tension Wolfie still held in his shoulders from their brief encounter with the Lynel. It was time to work the only fairy magic he knew at the current moment. 

“Hey. Wolfie...” He made a noise that sounded oddly approving of the nickname and showed Link he was listening. The fairy flew up and hovered over the head of the trail, if it could even be called that.

“We should go this way.” 

-

"So...favorite color?" 

"Blue." The wolf growled. He paused as they finally found an exit out of the woods (no thanks to a certain fairy and his constant need to go _off trail_ ), breathing a big sigh of relief. Hopefully no more secret surprise tree roots for this wild boy. (Wait...was he a boy?) And hopefully no more secret surprise _Lynels_ either. 

"Ooo. What kind?" 

Wolfie snickered. It was quickly becoming a regular occurrence with the way this fairy liked to go on and on. He had to admit, it _was_ putting him in a better mood. 

"Dark blue." Wolfie imagined the color while he took them up a well worn path leading to the top of a hill that showed an empty valley below. He paused enjoying the freedom that the openness brought him, wind blowing gently through his tufts of fur. Wolfie closed his eyes to see the color better. That had to tell him _something_ right? He was pretty sure wolves were color blind. But he still saw the dark navy blue clearly and then black too then a pale white-ish grey that wound itself up into curves taking shape into a body….a familiar one.

Then there was orange too...bright orange eyes...constantly looking to him, watching him from the shadows. Saying things...and talking to him. Saying...saying...his name? His name...Li..n..k.

"Wolfie! Watch out!" 

The fairy yelled on pure impulse. He had said before that it felt _right_ and now he was certain it _was_ but it hadn’t helped at all! Wolfie couldn’t stop, or move, or do _anything_ , too preoccupied with thoughts about his name. Link could’ve flown away, or just left, yet he didn’t. He only grabbed onto Wolfie’s fur tightly and grit his teeth. 

At first, Wolfie just stumbled as a familiar figure on a horse sped past him, knocking his balance off. But then a well placed rock caught on the stupid broken chain and cuff around his paw and twisted his angle. 

And the pair fell. 

Convenient, Link thought bitterly. That rock was just _soooo_ convenient. Nothing could stop their fall even if anything was there to begin with. Only hidden rocks in the tall grass that scraped and cut and bullied their body as they descended. The only solace Link could see from when he dared to open his eyes was a plush grass patch and water puddle waiting at the end. 

...or was that actually a moss covered house-less wall the fairy saw?

Oh great.

Wolfie let out a yelp, a half bark-half yell, for help. Help from anyone who might even be around. Throughout the woods they only meant the one person. This place they found themselves waking up in was hardly the most populated world. Was there even anyone _left_ in this world?

The “roll” down the hill led to more rocks and bruises as Wolfie tried to think of what to do. What could you do when you were falling but accept the journey and wait for the pain at the end? He wasn’t sure. Wolfie also wasn’t sure why the little one clinging to him didn’t fly up and off to safety, and yet he selfishly couldn’t say he didn’t appreciate not being left behind. 

"Wolfie? Shit! Wait!!" That voice was new. Wait. _What?_ Link couldn’t place the voice. It was a distant memory that he couldn’t focus on while they tumbled. It was so familiar...and yet...

Finally, one particularly big bump threw him off, and Link landed on the hillside, his body bruised and throbbing in pain. But at least he stopped rolling. From the sounds of it, Wolfie had to. The bump had to be where the hill bottomed out. 

But...but...who was that just now? Why did they sound familiar? It...it was...it was-!

He winced as he tried to get up, slowly on his elbows just to be safe. His eyes were still closed as he moved inch by inch (he only had so many inches to begin with). Below him a little ways, he saw Wolfie on his side, eyes closed but breathing just fine. Link nearly almost shot up into the air to go to him, his heart now thumping with adrenaline. 

Before he could, he was unfortunately (or maybe not?) picked up by a pair of warm hands. 

It was the voice's hands! It had to be! Link tried to think, the familiarity of it all yelling at him. Was that ringing in his head from the fall or from a memory trying its hardest to make him notice it?

The stranger's hands covered all the light from the sky. And just after they had left those dark woods too. Link _should be_ incredibly scared right now, but he couldn’t get himself to, not when the hands held him so gently, pressing him near their body in an effort to stop any bouncing that would come from the obvious running he was doing. Not even a minute later, they stopped. 

The hands opened up and lightly placed him on the ground. Link shook the blindness out of his eyes from the sun above. He could finally see who the person was now! They _had_ to be the one calling out from before… and that meant...that meant they knew Wolfie! Link rubbed at his eyes but he couldn’t help the rush of excitement that came from his thinking. This was great! This meant they could get help! If they knew Wolfie maybe they knew him too! They could-! They could-!

“Sorry, ‘Rule,” Link’s breath hitched. He stopped moving. His eyes widened. He found himself looking up into a too familiar face made up of long windswept blonde hair that was half in a ponytail and half falling out with vibrant blue eyes that looked just the tiniest bit wet and jagged and all consuming, destructive burns that took over his right half. Link stopped moving all together. _He knew that face. How did he know that face?_ “I hope I didn’t hurt you too bad.” 

…’Rule? 

….Hy...rule. _Hyrule._

Link couldn’t speak, but the person before him smiled knowingly and kept going as if Link _wasn’t_ having an identity crisis right now.

“I’m gonna go check on Wolfie, but I’ll be right back to check on you too, okay? Are you okay right now?” Link could only nod mutely but that question was still following him even as the man left with another comforting and warm smile. Was he okay? _Was he okay?? He was-_

Link stayed on the ground every word and action lost to him. The only thing he seemed to be able to do was hang his mouth open, watch the person help Wolfie with soft touches and and and just struggle to _think_.

Hyrule. _Hyrule_. 

He was...Hyrule. He was _Hyrule!_ _Fuck!_

A whimper cut his thoughts off. Li- _Hyrule_ whipped his head to Wolfie. His head was just barely up and his eyes just barely open while the person looked at and tended to the scrapes he got on the way down. It wasn’t bad but then again Hyrule wasn’t too sure Wolfie had gotten the best sleep last night from what he could remember. 

He swore he heard the man whisper a quiet, “Can you transform back? I don’t know if I should carry you like this..” But he paid it no mind when Wolfie ignored it too.

Without much thinking, Hyrule floated over to Wolfie and landed softly by his nose. He placed a gentle hand on his friend and closed his eyes. He missed as Wolfie followed in response and sigh in content.

“I’m Hyrule.” He whispered to the wolf like it was a secret. He said it so softly but the wolf still heard how he said the name like he wanted just Wolfie to hear and to be the first to know. A smile found its way onto Hyrule’s face and he couldn’t be sure that wasn’t a tear he just shed. _Fairies aren’t named after human places._ Hyrule could feel their newest companion stop his first aid but he just couldn’t bring himself to care. He let the name fill up inside of him, warm and bright. Hyrule pressed his forehead to the cool and wet wolf nose in front of him.

“ _I’m Hyrule_.”

  
  



	8. Wild and Warriors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alt. Title: watching you act like this makes me want to apologize to everyone i ever met after i woke up from 100 years of sleep
> 
> Wild knew that lady was bad news, and he was right….and yet he still has to deal with all the consequences of the fallout.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!! Hello! How are all you guys doing! This chapter, oh my god this chapter. It haunted my dreams i think...it was just sitting there for so long, taunting me with its...everything. But its done now! and i hate how stupid long it is! god why! 
> 
> That being said....i really like how this turned out its just *chef kiss* side note on wild's horse: yes that is what i named the first horse i got in botw. and yes i am not ashamed of that
> 
> hope you guys are all hanging in there just fine! thanks so much for reading and i hope you enjoy!!

Wild _fucking knew_ that lady was bad news and it’s _absolutely fucking why_ he had his bow drawn _the moment_ he saw her. Call it caution, call it survivor’s instinct, call it intuition, call it _being hunted and occasionally tricked by Yiga pretending to be the regular ol’ citizen in need of help_. Whatever you wanna call it (common sense is what he’s leaning towards), Wild was instantly set off by the finely dressed lady in the middle of the woods. 

Like come on, that’s a trap. And it's not even a good one!

And! And he was right! Not that he had anyone to tell that to now. 

After she had cast the spell, or whatever it was, and that fog rolled in, they were all separated, and Wild had, not so calmly or professionally, panicked when he found himself alone on a cliff side in the middle of nowhere. He couldn’t remember exactly had happened that led to him being stranded alone. He kinda didn’t _want_ to remember how it happened, honestly. Dark magic was...not his favorite thing in the world. That witch was powerful and _bad news_ all around. He didn’t care _how_ she did it, all he really cared about now was finding the others and leaving, like, yesterday.

...If he could find them that is. 

Wild had found himself facing the sea. If the water surrounding him wasn’t a dead give away, the repetitive crashing sounds of waves hundreds of feet below him sure would’ve given him a clue. 

Just great. He was stuck on an island with nothing to show for it. Sure he had his bag, all his stuff and his-! Wait!

Wild whipped out his Sheikah Slate and the biggest grin spread like wildfire on his face. 

“Yes! Yes! We’re in _my_ Hyrule! Fuck yes!” No one responded back to him but it didn’t stop the whoops and hollers of joy he let out. Jumping around in a little circle also had the added benefit of letting Wild recognize more of his surroundings. Ah, the labyrinth… _t_ _hat_ Shrine, _huh?_

“Too easy, witch.” He smiled with too many teeth as he tapped away on the slate, wind flurrying around him trying its best to sway him off the very high, and ill advised place up-top the walls that shielded the labyrinth. He didn’t really care as soon as he found what he was looking for. With just one more tap, the wild Link disappeared into the air as a swirling mess of blues and whites. 

-

That was a day ago. _A whole day._ And Wild had searched high, low, far, near...every single place he could think of in his world, and yet he still hadn’t found them….It was disheartening to say the least. 

He appeared in front of his home in Hateno in the same blue and white strands as before, materialized from thin air. Covered head to toe in sticky yet somehow slimy green mucus from yet another searching expedition, Wild sighed. The mucus didn’t even bother him so much as the fact that he’d come back empty handed. He’d go through anything ten times worse than nasty, smelly monster slime if it meant he could find just _one_ of them. _One_ of his friends...his family. Not one person in any of the towns he visited in the past day had seen them. He went to all the shrines he could think of but they’d all been shut and sealed. He couldn’t spot them from any high vantage point around. If Wild was any less stubborn, he’d say that witch did more than just separate them in this Hyrule. He’d say she separated them to _separate_ _Hyrules_. 

But Wild was stubborn. Stubborn as a...whatever that thing was that Twilight called him once...an ox? Yea. That. And Wild was _not_ going to give up so easily. 

First, though...first, he had to change. A whole day of looking for them, getting stuck in slime and monster guts and mud, falling down hills and getting grass stains on his pants...getting some stain that _looked_ like blood but he was _pretty sure_ wasn’t...It had been _a day_. A long one. As soon as he changed and got into something more clean and actually ate something, _then_ he’d go back out looking again. Wherever they are, hopefully they’d find some shelter for the night. 

Oh. Oh ho ho. Wild let a predatory smile creep on his face.

If they were tucking in for the night, that meant that _he_ could look in every cave, hollowed out tree, abandoned camp and, and any tree, thing or whatever else was out there _w_ _ithout_ them all moving around and him having the possibility of missing them. They had to sleep _eventually_ and they were out there somewhere!

With his plan set in his mind, details slowly working themselves out on where to go first and who might be awake to recruit help from, Wild started to undress, getting ready. It was dusk out by now, a perfect time to wash himself in the stream near his house. He never did shake that wilderness man outlook of living in the wild and using all the resources it brought. Wild, as true to his name as he could be, still loved the feel of a fresh stream to wash away the grime of the day.

And _that’s_ when he found Warriors. 

“O’ Captain, my Captain.” He mumbled at the upside down figure in the tree directly behind his home. With a stern look that fell short, Warriors crossed his arms. His scarf was all caught and trapped and pulled in the branches and Wild couldn’t get the thought he looked _exactly_ like a human bat out of his head. A giggle bubbled to the surface and it took a major test of willpower not to laugh.

  
  
“Yes, yes it’s all very funny. Now could you please help me down?” 

All while still giggling, Wild untangled the mess the scarf had gotten itself into. Wild was _positive_ it wasn’t this long before…maybe it was just always wrapped up in that fancy way Warriors always did everything else? That guy always made time to make everything look so perfect and prim that Wild wouldn’t put it past him. 

After one hefty tug, Warriors came crashing down, landing with a small “oof”. His branch webbed scarf was now free from him and him from it, a part of it still stuck up in the branches. Wild was instantly there with an offering hand and the captain gladly took it, a smile on his lips. 

“Thank you, I thought I would be stuck there for days.” Wild gave him a skeptical look. 

“...Okay maybe just some odd number of hours. At the least.” Warriors’ charismatic smile pulled at the corners of his mouth and Wild felt himself relax despite his lack of washing. Finally, _finally_ , he had found his family again…well one of them, _at the least_. Warriors brushed himself off and snagged the scarf, easily pulling it free, now just a little muddy but a lot less tangled. 

“Well, my friend, thank you. If fate demands it, I hope to see you again sometime.” And without further ado, he turned and sauntered off, leaving Wild gaping in confusion. _What?_ It was a couple seconds of staring at the captain’s backside, watching him sling that dirty scarf over his shoulder and then as it smack and bounce against his legs (damn, it really was a long scarf, huh?). 

No wait. 

_Wait, what?_

“Wait wait wait.” A soft hum left Warriors as he casually turned a daydreaming like smile to the Link running frantically up to him. “Where are you _going_?” His heart was leaping in his throat. A whole day and he was already in such a panic. He had worried and searched and _worried_ _and_ _searched some more_ with his heart branded on his sleeve like a target. Hours of worry, of wondering, of nearly praying and then- There was _no way_ he was just going to let Warriors disappear _again_ without _some_ explanation. _Any_ explanation. 

But then Warriors started doing something that made Wild stop. Stop his panic at the thought of being alone again and turn it into a different panic entirely. 

The Captain started fidgeting with his bag. 

It was such a small, little thing but it stood out to Wild for a number of reasons. One big one was because he’d never, _ever_ seen Warriors do something like that. Wild liked to think he was observant enough to pick up on those little things- all the small little habits of their group. And Warriors? He didn’t fidget, he didn’t twitch, he didn’t do _anything_ like that. He was the man with a plan, always one thought ahead and good at it. Wild didn’t even think he _could_ get anxious or nervous like that. He was the brash and bold and overly confident _Captain of an army_ ; that was always, _always_ , in control and doing it right (whatever _it_ happened to be). 

_He. didn’t. fidget_. 

“Ah. Well, you see,” His voice still sounded the same, overconfidence brimming over the edge despite the uncertainty his words brought. “I, well, hmm, I’m going...” more fidgeting that now was moved to the edge of his scarf as he _refused to make eye contact_ with Wild. “...wherever the wind takes me, I guess.” His blue eyes started to turn a little unfocused and glassy as he turned towards the horizon as the last wisps of color started to fade out with the oncoming night, a sad smile on his thin line of a mouth. 

“You see, stranger,” _oh no._ “I seem to have lost my memory of...well of everything really,” _you’ve_ got _to be kidding me,_ “and I appreciate your help with the tree but I can’t bother you anymore than I already have,” _oh goddesses please stop talking_ , “it wouldn’t be right of me.” _please oh please._ “So I’m going to go somewhere where I can find some place to sleep and hopefully find something familiar. At least,” A wink with his next words and Wild’s heart shuddered, “that’s my ongoing plan.” _oh great, that’s great. Oh yea, and then you just smile like you didn’t just crush my heart in two, thanks._

Wild’s thoughts were too loud as Warriors talked. His heart was too. Again? _Seriously? Again??_ Oh, of all the spells for that witch to cast she had to...she had to…

“I hate magic.” Twilight’s voice spoke through him. 

“Uh..what?” 

“Come with me. Now.” He yanked the amnesia ridden captain by the arm, back to his house and back to something that Wild could handle. Food. He was not well equipped to handle this...whatever this was, maybe _ever_ , but he could cook a meal right. He could handle that. 

He could handle that one thing.

-

“A Hero you say?” 

The hearty soup the young man had made had grown cold as Link-or rather ‘Warriors’ listened to his tales. He had to admit, the kid knew his way around food. It was just the perfect amount of everything and he wasn’t ashamed to admit he had more than one bowl of it. 

After he had been forcibly dragged into the little home of his savior, he’d been told to sit and wait and listen, a stern and serious expression on the strangers face that felt weirdly unnatural to Warriors despite their only recent meeting. But Warriors listened and took up residence at the cluttered table, clearing off just a bit of the corner for himself and the stranger for when the food was ready. 

The kid kept mumbling to himself, anger in his words but not directed at Warriors himself but it was obvious _something_ was wrong, if the not-so-subtle sad and frustrated glances his way were anything to go by. 

It wasn’t a moment after a rumble of his stomach did the stranger set a bowl of steamy, delicious smelling soup in front of him. 

And then plopped himself down too and began talking. And talking. And talking. Apparently, Warriors had missed a lot. _Was still missing_ a lot. But as Wild, a nickname just like ‘Warriors’ was, put it with a shrug,

_“I can only tell you so much. We don’t pry into each other’s past. It’s not right and it’s not fair. So anything you didn’t tell me, I don’t know.”_

It wasn't long after that by now but Warriors was still digesting, both the food and the story and the onslaught of new information he was supposed to know. Yet, he didn’t find himself distrusting anything Wild had told him. 

His name sounded right. Link, Warriors, either sounded good coming from Wild’s mouth. The whole, ‘other worlds and possibly times’ thing too, despite its improbability and...strangeness. The fact that he was the captain of an army...he could see soldiers' faces pass by in his mind and he knew that to be true too. None of it was wrong to Warriors, he didn’t have a tough time believing in Wild...all except….All except that one thing.

“I can’t say I feel very heroic.” He mumbled into the remnants of his bowl, swallowing a thick gulp of insecurity before downing the rest. No need to waste perfectly good, albeit cold, food. Wild nodded, the same look Warriors felt flashing across his face. 

“I didn’t either when I first woke up.” 

“When you woke up?” 

“This same thing happened to me too. I woke up with no memories, was told I was the Hero that was gonna save Hyrule and was sent off to do it. I felt like a failure, really.” He confided in Warriors, looks of regret and guilt crossing his scarred face while he absentmindedly rubbed at that same side with a calloused hand.

“I got these scars from failing the first time and I thought, ‘hey, what’s saying I can do anything the second time?’” Wild smiled in that way Warriors remembered seeing from others, friends maybe? people close to him, regardless; a smile that was skeptical and foolhardy but showed the want, maybe the _need_ to move on from the pain inside and pretend everything was fine. 

A smile to hide the pain and insecurity that Warriors was very much feeling himself in the moment. 

“Well, a man who wears his scars as a trophy of victory over death and who welcomes into his home a stranger off the branch of a tree, is someone I’d be proud to know.” 

A pause of doubt on the stran- _Wild’s_ face. “Someone I’m proud to know.” He corrected, giving a smile.

A spark of a memory lit itself in his mind. Has he said that before? A creeping feeling of deja vu settled in him. Those words were so eerily familiar but the scene wasn’t right, the man across from him wasn’t the same that he spoke those words to...maybe about yes, but not to.

He smiled at the memory, however brief it may be, at the spark of light it gave him. Something to give him hope that his memories could return. But that feeling that he was still missing something was ever present. It still hadn’t left him from when Wild spoke his ear off about everything else. The numbing, back of the mind position it took stayed with him, foreboding in its taunts. 

“Tell me, oh wise sage of amnesiacs,” Wild perked up, attention drawn. Warriors’ words from before had him just the littlest bit blushy but now it was gone, replaced by strong curiosity and a hint of a smirk at the nickname, “Does it ever go away?”

“Does what?” 

“The feeling that something’s wrong. That something’s missing yet you can’t figure it out. And that something is so close to you but just a hair out of reach. It’s on the tip of your tongue but you just don’t know the words. Does it go away?”

Wild’s shake of the head was almost as unnecessary as Warriors’ question to begin with. He already knew the answer, he was unwilling to fully accept it. “No. I don’t think it ever will.”

Warriors sighed loudly. It all begged the question, would he ever _fully_ regain his memories? Tid bits here and there were great but...If even Wild hadn’t fully gotten them all back yet…then who was he to be luckier than The Hero who cheated death itself? 

Wild knew that look in the captain’s eyes when they found the floor interesting. He _had_ that look before. _Felt_ those feelings. He placed a hand on Warriors’ shoulder and instantly his head shot up. 

“Don’t worry about it too much.” He said, a small smile trying its best to give his lost friend some reassurance. Wild picked up the bowls and set them aside to clean later, trying to make his home a little less cluttered for his guest (and hopefully for others too, who _hopefully_ came without the same problem as Warriors; _hopefully_ with their memory still intact). Through the windows Wild could see the moon finally makes itself known in the sky, its color bright and illuminating. The perfect time to go out and try to find someone...if any of their friends were out there. But the gnawing sensation of _wrongness_ made him stop just for a moment. 

With Warriors the way he was, Wild wasn’t expecting him to want to come along. But then, he also didn’t want to leave the captain all alone either. He knew that his past wasn’t all sunshine and daisies….and he _knew_ what it was like to have to remember those sunshine and daisy-less memories all alone. 

He didn’t want anyone else to feel the way he did, ~~the way he still feels~~.

“So!” The captain shot up before Wild could come to a decision, a look of pure determination in his eyes. “These other friends of yours, I mean _ours_ ...you’ve got a plan on how to find ‘em, right?” His enthusiasm made Wild grin. Who was he kidding? This was Warriors he was talking about! Memories or not, the guy was a force to be reckoned with! How could Wild be so foolish to think Warriors would ever even _let_ him leave him behind? 

“Less of a plan and more like a collection of ideas on where to start.” He said in honesty. Still, Warriors nodded.

“That’s better than nothing. A plan would feel better to me, for some reason, but this is uh…” He paused briefly, a look of uncertainty. “‘Your world’ or whatever, so lead the charge, kid!”

“I’m...not that much younger than you...”

“Irrelevant! Besides, even if we were in, uh, ‘my world’ or whatever, I don’t think I’d be much help getting us around. So, where are we starting? And how are we getting there?” 

The look the Wild child gave Warriors now sparked a memory in him, not a bad one for sure...but not something he could tell was a good one either. A sadistic looking smile crept on his face, a devilish smirk that told Warriors that he should’ve just given Wild a barrel of explosives and he would’ve regretted it less than whatever the other Link had in mind (but also a barrel of _explosives?_ That wasn’t such a good thought either). 

He whipped out that weird magic device that Wild told him was a...a Sheikah slate? _It’s not magic!_ Wild yelled in his mind. Warriors couldn’t shake that thought though. That was weird magic through and through. 

“Oh,” Wild still had that mischievous smile on. In fact it only seemed to grow as he tapped and played his way to something on his slate. “You’re going to love this.” 

-

Warriors did not love it. 

He hated it. He hated it _a lot_. 

After a little preparation, getting supplies together: weapons, food, bombs ( _Wild please, we should bring first aid things, what if they’re hurt!_ ) and a plethora of potions, gauze and other _actual_ helpful supplies, the pair was ready to go. 

Wild gathered them in front of his house. It was nearly the end of the night and it wouldn’t be long before Warriors’ was sure he would be able to see the mixes of colors that only came at dusk and at dawn again. It was funny but he still felt refreshed despite the lack of sleep he probably had... _probably_. The potion Wild had given him earlier helped with that too, a weird swirling blue liquid he was told would give him energy. 

Normally he wouldn’t want to take something like that (what in him said _that_ he wasn’t sure) but with Wild so insistent and with their friends along with his memory still missing, he didn’t want to wait any longer. 

Before Wild found him in that tree, Warriors didn’t remember much...actually that was wrong. He didn’t remember _anything_ before that moment. While they played hide and seek for supplies in Wild’s poorly organized home ( _t_ _ake a day to clean or_ something _, man! I’ve been_ a little _busy okay, Wars?_ ), memories kept flashing back to him; mixes of people and places that felt so familiar. Scenes he knew he was a part of, battles, parties, stretches of long nights spent talking and drinking with friends. He also knew those were far off in his past. They _felt_ that way at least. But what…What had gotten him in that tree, landed him next to Wild’s home, landed _any of them_ in...what was it, again? Wild’s...Hyrule? Yea, he couldn’t remember that for the life of him. 

It was concerning but with the vast majority of memories he didn’t have, it held less urgency than it should have. 

Wild tapped away again on that slate of his, with Warriors peeking over his shoulder to see. A map was on display and Wild dragged it back and forth, a look of discontent on his face as he mumbled. 

“There’s no way they’d be there, can’t breathe too well….” and “....I don’t _want_ to start there like _ever,_ it’s so gross…” and “I’ve already checked there…” before finally he shouted out, making the captain jump back in shock.

“There!” He had the decency to look sheepish at Warriors’ frazzled look. “Ah sorry. Here, grab onto me.” He did with a questioning look. He should’ve rejected it. He _should’ve_ said no, asked what they were doing, where they were going... _a_ _nything_. But he didn’t. And now, he regretted it. 

Hands and knees on the ground, Warriors gasped like he was going to throw up and like his lungs just didn’t want to breathe air anymore. Whatever that was, _whatever just happened_ , he never, ever, _ever_ wanted it to happen again. He wasn’t going to _let it_ happen again. 

A small voice in his head told him that was a lie. 

“What the _fuck_ , Wild?” Again with the sheepish look. He offered a hand to him but the captain waved him off, too caught up in the nausea in his stomach threatening to boil over. He had to have remembered something like that, right? This feeling of colors swirling and senses mixing in total and utter confusion as his heart and stomach got stuck up in his throat, and his knees felt like jelly and his eyes _hurt_ from accidentally opening them while their bodies dissolved and then reassembled in a new location. 

This was _not_ a sensation he could forget. And to his relief, he didn’t.

“Have we...have we done _that_ before?” He asked, knowing the answer. 

“Hmm…” Wild paused as if to consider it, hand on chin, looking up as the sky started to lighten. “Yes but not a lot...you guys are usually super against it.” 

“Can’t...can’t imagine _why_.” 

“Right? It’s kinda fun! And it makes it super easy to get around, you know?” Oh goddess, did this kid not get sarcasm or did the captain’s voice just get thrown way too off by his threatening stomach? Either way...

“If..if we don’t do it off-often, then why does it feel so _goddess damn familiar_?” 

“Probably the portals.” Warriors’ grabbed the offered hand this time. This feeling wasn’t going away any time soon and he didn’t want the dirt soaking into his pants any longer. It irked him and he got the feeling that wasn’t a new thing for him to be irritated by. Do you know how long stains like that take to get out? A distant memory told him it took a while….and he did _not_ want to relive that, thank you very much. 

“Portals…the things that bring us to different places and times, right?” Wild smiled in approval and Warriors felt his heart caught in his throat. _Did this kid always smile like pure sunshine? Why did he feel so proud of making him smile like that?_ _Yet_ _why did it ache at his mind that he shouldn’t get so attached? What was_ that _about?_ He shook his head, trying to shake his thoughts away. He couldn’t get caught up in previous memories clouding his judgement of anyone. He was quickly regaining memories of trusting too much and having it all blow up in his face and stab him in the back...literally, in some memories. He didn’t want to start being suspicious of Wild.

He knew that those memories were in his past, whenever and wherever they took place he didn’t know, but this whole lose-your-memories-and-slowly-gain-them-back game he was playing was making him re-live and re-feel all of those emotions he must’ve put behind him. It made him distrustful no matter how much he didn’t want to be. Made him suspicious even when he wasn’t given anything to be suspicious of. 

It made his thoughts, and himself, feel like...like a traitor to everything Wild had done for him so far. 

He hated it. He hated it _so much._

“Yeah, they kinda feel like that...I guess?” Wild voiced his thoughts aloud and brought Warriors out of his own. The kid rubbed the back of his neck with a shrug of his shoulders to accompany it. “I don’t really know because-”

“It doesn’t make you feel like that.”

“No. Not at all.”

“I bet that teleporting thing doesn’t either, huh?” He mumbled with a half invested scowl, looking away. Once his body stopped betraying him, Warriors looked around to the place they materialized at. A glowing blue mound of rock and possibly metal with intricate designs and a pedestal close to the outline of a sealed door. The symbols it adorned looked so familiar...yet his failing memory failed (again) to give him so much as a hint of why that was. Off to one side was crowded woods, darkening the further off they went and to the other side, empty fields decorated with wildflowers and scattered ruins. “So, where are we?” 

“Faron woods. It’s the biggest section of my world, I think, so I figured we’d start looking here. If the others are anywhere the odds are they’re over there.” Wild’s pointing drew Warriors’ attention over to the incredibly dark figures he could just barely make out through the oncoming daylight that shined through the fog. Large rocks and mountains hiding caves, if he had to take a guess. 

“I was going to check to see if any of the others took refuge in some of those caves last night, but-”

“But it’s almost morning now-”

“ _But_ then I found you! So it’s no big deal. Buuut it also still won’t hurt to check around now.” Wild gave him such a big, wide grin that Warriors’ couldn’t help the small one that appeared on his own face too. 

“Come on, we gotta get some horses first or else we’re not gonna get anywhere anytime soon.”

“Yea, ‘cuz I _am not_ doing that magic teleportation thing again.” Wild just laughed at the grumpy face he made. 

Wild led them to a stable that was neatly tucked away by the edge of the oncoming forest just a half an hour away or so. With the morning sun coming in fast and hot, Warriors couldn’t be mad. The sunrise was already doing its job and raising his spirits. They took a well worn path that led only to the stable making it a center attraction, and with the many different horses all scattered about in a fenced off area, Warriors got the feeling that this place wasn’t hurting for business despite its loneliness on the road. The inn attached at the hip with picturesque smoke clouds wafting up into the clouds only helped solidify his theory.

Warriors took the time they walked to really study Wild. He was relaxed and carefree, leading without any hint of hesitation, but if Warriors really looked, _really really_ looked, he could see the twitch of his hands, fingers tapping a beat on that slate absentmindedly; the nervous looks at the surrounding area and the glances back at Warriors as if to make sure he was still following. 

As if to make sure he was still _there_. 

Wild didn’t say it. He didn’t _have_ to say it. Warriors knew just from everything Wild gave him, in looks and words and actions. 

Whoever they were, the other Heroes he was supposed to remember; whoever they were, they were important to Wild. Incredibly important. They meant a lot if he was going so far to get them back, if he was so _anxious_ and _nervous_ at just the thought that Warriors might disappear on him again. 

Warriors couldn’t help himself from feeling the same as Wild, constantly looking for just a chance to see someone hiding among the trees, or resting in the field. The slightly overwhelming sense of loss that came with missing someone dear to you. 

He might not remember them...but he felt the same as Wild acted about them. Whoever they were to him. 

He hoped to find out soon.

“Wild…” A hum told him he was listening as they reached the stable and made a break for the inn. The scent of horses filled the air but beyond that, there was firewood and the smoky aftertaste it left. “I appreciate you bringing me along to look too but...how much help am I even going to be?”

Wild stopped and turned back confused, hand hovered gently over the old looking metal door knob of the inn. “What do you mean?”

A harsh laugh left him. “I can’t remember them, Wild. I can’t see their faces. I don’t know what they sound like anymore.” He unconsciously looked to the ground, feeling more and more useless and miserable the longer he let himself talk. Feeling worse and worse about not remembering these people so close to Wild’s heart. Close to _his own_ heart. “Hell, I can’t even remember anything about myself. How could I possibly help you find them when I’m like this? When I’m useless in all this?” 

Looking at the ground made it hard for Warriors to see the look Wild gave him. Made it hard to see Wild’s hand fall and make its way along with his other hand onto Warriors’ shoulders. When he finally looked up, it was only to a look of seriousness that Warriors didn’t think the wild child was capable of. 

“I’m only gonna say this once so listen well. I don’t want anyone else helping me. I promise you. I don’t care how much you remember right now. Remember this, Link.” The name sent a shock through him but caught his attention like a fly in a web. “I will always want you by my side. You’re not useless. You might not know it right now, but you’re my family, okay? And I need that. I need _you_ . I don’t want you anywhere else. I _want_ you here.” He released him and turned back around, grabbing the door knob with conviction and a smirk. “Even if right now, you’re about as helpful as a map in the dark.” 

Wild turned his back and walked in, leaving Warriors to follow with an awed expression and a blush to match.

Their time in the inn went fast. Wild did all the talking...or not talking? Warriors was silent as his friend’s hands moved in patterns and shapes he couldn’t understand. The inn keeper or stable keeper or _both_ was smiling giddily as he ‘talked’, nodding in a rushed manner, even going so far as to speak with hands back. _Sign language_ , his mind supplied helpfully. Though he couldn’t make out the words, the exchange between them was incredibly endearing. 

The keeper didn’t even lead them to the horses, taking the gems Wild placed on the counter ( _r_ _upees_ ) and handing over saddles and reins. Apparently, Wild was well-known around here.

Wild gave a smile and a gesture and Warriors gave a polite nod as they left and the keeper nodded, smiled and waved. Warriors missed the warmth he didn’t know was there once they let the door shut behind them, the day not yet becoming as warm as it was leading itself to be. 

They made quick work of the horses. His muscle memory did all the heavy lifting for him and Warriors was glad for it. He did not want to have to go through Wild to relearn that. The wild Link didn’t even put the saddle _on_. He placed it gently by the building and hopped on the horse bareback. It made Warriors cringe. Wild looked at him expectantly.

“Lead the way, I have literally no idea where we are remembered?”

“Oh!” Wild laughed it off. “Yea, right. Okay, yea...this way.” 

They followed the path that was leading to the woods, but something told him they wouldn’t follow it for long. As the threat of the still dark woods got closer, Warriors started to get the feeling that he wasn’t ready for this...whatever it was. 

While Warriors was mourning his lost memory as he was sure wouldn’t be the last time, a sinking and foreboding feeling settled in his stomach. All this time they’d travel, all the stories Wild told him...the monsters and challenges he’d had to face…despite all of them...the pair hadn’t met one enemy, one monster, one foe. It left him uneasy. 

Whatever that good luck brought them, it wouldn’t lead to anything ‘good’. He was sure about that.

\- 

He was right. _Again_.

Just a little ways off from a cut out entrance to the thick of the woods, scattered trees here and there guiding their way, Warriors heard something. A far off creaking noise of rusted metal….the sound of an explosion somewhere in the distance...he heard those sounds before...he _knew_ he had. And then….

A yell. No. _A scream_. 

He didn’t even hesitate. He didn’t look or wait or stop. He hoped Wild would follow him because he didn’t want to be separated from him but he knew that no matter what he did he couldn’t ignore that pounding in his heart that told him, _you need to go_ **_now_ **. 

Someone was in trouble. 

And in that moment, Warriors remembered he was a Hero. 

-

“Warriors! Stop! _Please!_ ” Wild’s breaths ran short. His big boy of a horse sprinted under him in thunderous waves that made Wild have to hold on just that much harder and longer. Warriors started to pull ahead and Wild regretted the choice to let him ride the faster of the two horses they had gotten. Over the noise their hooves made he wondered if the captain could even hear him now. 

Still he tried. And tried and tried. He couldn’t lose sight of him just yet. 

He couldn’t lose him again. He couldn’t lose _any of them_ again. 

“Warriors!! Wait! Please wait!” It was then that he saw it. Warriors was too far ahead by now, turning sharply and sprinting down the hill, the wind making that damn blue scarf like a symbol that Wild had lost whatever constituted this as a race. Beyond that awful feeling of shame and regret, he saw something that made his heart catch in his throat, something that made him lose control of the horse he so proudly named ‘Big Boy’ on account of what a big boy he was. 

He saw Wolfie. _He saw Twilight_. 

Standing proud and tall at the point in the road that arched over the hill, wind in his fur, Wild almost could cry at the sight. A little ball of light was on his head...a little fairy of a friend. It made him glad Twi wasn’t completely alone this whole time. 

But Big Boy didn’t slow down. Wild didn’t think the could _get_ him to slow down, even if he tried. So instead, with all the power he had, he tried to yell over the pounding horse hooves below him, completely pushing aside the shame of losing sight of Warriors. Twilight could help him find him again. Twilight would be able to help. 

“Wolfie?” He didn’t hear him. “Shit!” The horse shifted to avoid the beast that was Wild’s friend, but not fast enough. “Wait!!” And the rider and his horse bummed the unsuspecting animal. Not hard enough to toss him. But hard enough all the same. 

Wild couldn’t look away as Wolfie fell. 

He jumped off his horse, letting it ride on without him. He landed with a thud on one knee as spikes of numbness and pain shot through his leg. Adrenaline for the most part took care of the sensation. Wild sprinted over, heart still firmly stuck in his throat as it pounded away in his ears. 

The pair tumbled. If there was laughter in the air, if this was any other time, if this situation was _anything_ other than what it was, it would’ve looked like fun. It would’ve _felt_ like fun. It would’ve _been_ fun. 

Wild could remember it so clearly.

_It was a day of rest that the group had taken. He bet Wind he could get to the bottom of the hill faster. Legend tried to call him out and it led Warriors to start an actual bet with the snarky hero and the two went down the hill first before either Wind or Wild could blink. Hyrule was laughing as he watched, not yet joining. Twilight rolled his eyes with a smile, knowing all too well what was up. Wild wasn’t the least bit surprised when he joined. Wind and Hyrule tag teamed it and got Four involved, the shortest of them putting up a front of rejecting the ‘offer’ but he had those red tinted eyes that told Wild that he was already convinced to go. Sky and Time hung back and watched, the former laying down with an amusing smile pointed at the clouds just to fall asleep a second later and Time joined him by way of leaning against a tree sure to keep his eye on the rest of the group’s collective shenanigans. That’s when Wild pulled out his shield and gave a yell of triumph as he flew down the hill, Wind right behind him, shouting about cheating._

He could see it all _so clearly_. 

If only that’s what he saw now. 

The pair tumbled harshly. _The pair_. The fairy up-top the wolf’s head stayed, bouncing along painfully. A second later and it flew off, landing a little bit away where it stayed. That was when Wild finally sprang into action, his paralyzing shock over. 

He ran to the fairy first. He couldn’t be sure why, but it just felt _right_. And boy was it. It wasn’t any ol’ fairy and Wild wouldn’t deny the little gasp that came out of him as he bent down. He didn’t have much time to dwell on it but still. 

The little fairy, the tiniest little glow. It was-it was-

“ _Hyrule_.” His voice was barely above the sound of the soft breeze. He scooped up the dizzied little guy before he could even think not to and rushed to Twilight who by now was still at the bottom of the hill. Breathing, yes but still. 

From there it was more of a blur than anything else. He set Hyrule down, mindful of his tiny body and wings that had grown since he last saw his friend. Did that witch do this too? Or had Hyrule always been this...magical? He couldn’t be sure and he couldn’t find himself caring over the ecstatic feeling of finding two more of his family. Then he got to work helping Twi. Thank goddess for Warriors and his incessant comments on bringing first aid supplies. _Thank goddess for Warriors wherever he was._

Hyrule fluttered over close to Twi with the look of someone who was told the best news of his life. He pressed a hand to the wolf and it was then Wild spotted the tears staining his cheeks and it made him pause. 

“ _I_ _’m Hyrule._ ” Spoken with such soft words. Spoken with such happiness. Wild swallowed painfully, looking to Hyrule and back to Twilight who sighed with content and closed his eyes. 

_Oh for Din’s sake, not this again._

  
  
  



	9. Time and Legend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alt. Title: please don’t climb another tree you’re going to give me an aneurysm
> 
> Time rushes to help out one of the heroes he finally remembers only to find someone a lot more...innocent than he remembers them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As i write more and more of this, and the characters start to do more and the plot thickens:tm:, Im getting more and more into the story. Im enjoying this the more i write it and i think it's partly because the story's finally headed somewhere but also….you guys are making this like nine thousand percent more fun. i see your comments and your enjoyment and excitement and if theres one thing that makes me hype, its other people being hype and i just get so excited…oh im basically a puppy...
> 
> Anyways! Thanks so much for your comments and likes and reading and enjoyment and just. Wow everything really. Yall are seriously too sweet and it makes me so incredibly happy, you dont even know. Like no seriously. I reread your comments like five or six times a week. min. 
> 
> Now onto the boys ive been neglecting. Can you believe its been *so long* since we last saw these two? I certainly cant

Time rushed through the woods not paying any attention to where he was going, only following the direction of that yell. It sounded a lot like one of his boys and it sounded like pain. Those two things together didn’t sit well in Time’s stomach, instead making an anxious and nerve-racking discomfort spread throughout him, pushing him to run faster and faster through an onslaught of trees. 

He felt the guilt rising in him with every step and jump and dodge of the various branches and twigs in his way and it was so _frustrating_ because Time knew it wasn’t his fault he forget the past few months, knew it wasn’t his fault he forgot them _entirely_ , but he could still feel that pressing burden against him, that voice in the back of his head that wouldn’t leave him alone. 

_You’re supposed to be a leader. You let them all down._

And if that was one of those brave boys up ahead, and they _were hurt_ , Time would never be able to forgive himself for spending precious hours in a haze of forgetfulness when he could have been looking harder. Never. 

So he pushed himself, catching the odd branch or two on his skin and cutting a line of red onto it as he went. From his hurried position, the trees all started to blend together, no paths anymore, just trees and leaves- a green and brown mixture of color where nothing was familiar and there was no sense of direction to be found. 

He was getting lost. Shit! He was getting lost! If that voice could just-!

“Aaguh!”

There! Time skidded to a sliding stop, changed and charged in the different direction (the _right_ direction). Long marks in the leaves on the ground as his tracks. The distressed voice was much, much closer. He was glad if only because that meant _he_ was closer now and he could _help them_ sooner. 

Thankfully it didn’t take long to reach something that gave Time more direction than just inconsistent yelps. Even if they didn’t yell out again, he could still find them. _If he still had time to find them unhurt that was._

No. Stay optimistic. They were fine. 

Broken branches littered the trees he passed. Most of the damage was above his head but scraped and damaged bark littered the trunks of nearly every tree he passed. He wasn’t sure what could’ve made these, but it couldn’t have been anything good. The size of the impacted area was _big_ and widespread. 

The worry that one of his boys was hurt skyrocketed. He didn’t like these odds. 

“You son of a -! Just let me-!” The voice kept getting cut off and scratchiness rasped out the gruff tone. Oh yes, Time thought with a protective sneer. He knew that voice. He couldn’t quite place who it was just yet, but it was there and he knew it and he would find them. 

_Just wait a little longer! I’m coming!_

More trees were marked up this way. The bushes and the foliage on the ground were stomped and trampled. Some of their leaves looked like they were ripped off in anger. ...Just what happened here? 

What was _happening_ here?

Of all the wreckage that these trees and plants saw, there was one thing missing that told Time it was okay to slow down for a second, it was okay for him to _think_ before he kept charging. One thing that eased only a little of his worries. 

There wasn’t a single drop of blood. Anywhere. Not on the trees, not on the ground, not on the stamped but still lush green of the bushes. 

It was a small thing to notice, but it was enough to set the worry of death off to the side of Time’s mind. It was enough to ease him at least a little bit. 

“Come on!” 

The voice again. Much much closer. A snappish voice, filled with a grumpiness like no other. Time slowed down even more. Yea. He knew that voice. And he knew who he’d find here. He knew that they’d be alright too because of everything they’d gone through, much more than what Time had in his own adventures. He smiled fondly. 

He found Legend. 

He pushed aside ripped and torn drooping ferns. He caressed damaged trees and tree trunks with missing patches of bark as he made his way. He saw the blue cap in a forest of green. Then a deep red that was too textured to be blood. And then he saw him. 

The Hero of Legend. As all right as he could be. 

And he was...he was...What was he doing? ...Trying to climb a tree?

“Legend.” Time made himself known, trying his best not to sneak up on his found companion. He hand left his sword as he inched closer to figure out the situation; Legend wasn’t in any trouble, he didn’t need a sword. He needed a friend. Because he was probably just lost as Time was. 

Legend had a leg on the tree, digging into it while one hand gripped a branch and the other steadied his body against the tree. His face was caught in an expression of pain but not from an injury but more from strain. He bounced on the leg still on the ground, readying himself to climb. 

At Time’s voice, the boy turned around violently, a look of shock as he lost his balance and fell the short distance to the ground with an oof. When he looked up at Time, excitement crossed his face. Time must’ve been a sight for sore eyes with how he spent the last few days, but a friendly face was still a friendly face. 

“You!” Time let himself laugh, shoulders shaking slightly. He held out his hand for Legend only to be ignored. At least the vet still sounded the same. Whether he went through something similar to Time with his memories was still unknown, but that snark was ever present. An urgent and bold tone just a hair away from demanding, sass lying in wait in the back of his throat, ready for a moment’s notice, Time was sure. He shot up onto his feet. 

“Come here and help me.” 

“With what exactly?” Time was too taken away by the happiness of remembering and of finding Legend to notice. He was quick to not see the signs yelling at him. 

The look Legend had given him...it wasn’t a look of recognition. The demanding tone he had given...it wasn’t addressed to a familiar face. The movements weren’t even towards a friend but a stranger. Legend was….

“I need to climb this tree and you’re tall, Old Man.” Time should’ve been more observant than this, but the nickname was so familiar, it took that suspicion away from his senses and ran. Instead, Time only humored him, thinking the seasoned Hero was onto something he wasn’t. 

“Those yells from before...that was-?”

“Yea yea, I know I’m short. Fell a few times, no big deal. So you gonna help me or what?” Time glanced at Legend’s attire. Ripped clothes, holes in his hat, scratches, cuts and bruises on the bare skin Time _could_ see…that didn’t look like a ‘falling a few times, no big deal’ type of thing. He waved Time off when he raised a skeptical eyebrow. 

But then again, it wouldn’t be the first time that Legend hid injuries and it sure wouldn’t be the last. 

Legend was quick to hop up and down in more excitement? Anticipation? when Time finally bent down low enough for him to clamor onto his shoulders and finally reach the tree branches strong enough to support his weight. He easily pulled himself up from there. 

“You’re climbing trees because-?” 

“If you think we’re ever gonna find our way out of this stupid forest without some kind of compass or map or whatever, you’re dead wrong. I'm looking above the trees cuz I don't got those things.” Legend paused, looking down at Time from his tall position in the tree. He smirked, straddling the branch he was on to keep steady.

“Beesiiiides. Climbing trees is fun, don’t ya think?” It was then that Time felt a headache come on, and he pressed the bridge of his nose with two fingers letting out a sigh. 

He had a point...but that only made him all the more headache worthy. Before this, Time himself was aimlessly wandering around this forest searching and searching for anything at all. He regretted his choice of taking the woods instead of the field because he couldn’t survey the area easily as he should have. He might’ve found a town by now if he hadn’t. Might’ve found something. Then again, he wouldn’t have found Legend. So yea, Legend had a point, as always, but he didn’t have to be...like that.

It was a nice change of pace compared to being alone. 

“Say, Old Man,” Legend’s voice grew farther away and he resorted to yelling to keep talking. Time waited below, leaning against the tree in a casual motion. However, he never once let his guard down. He found Legend, _he found one of his boys_ , and he wasn’t going to let anything happen now that he was here. Legend could climb every tree he wanted to ( _please don’t_ ) but Time wouldn’t stop guarding for a single second, determined against all odds to keep him safe. 

“What is it?” He shouted back in return, head titled just a smidge up before dropping again to keep watch over the empty forest. 

“What you doing all the way out here?” 

_‘What am I doing out here?’_ He mouthed in confusion, eyebrow raised. “What do you mean?” 

“Well, I just didn’t- Hey! Yea! I see a town! I _knew_ this was a good idea!” 

Time’s neck stretched painfully to try to get a glance at the veteran hero. He could only see so much through the thickets of tree branches and pine needles that blocked the path but he still managed to notice the movement that told him Legend was coming down. Giant clumps of green bent down with a groan then shot back up and bounced as he grabbed them then let go. It wasn’t graceful either, Time noticed, as he heard the grunts Legend tried to hide the slips of his foot missing a branch along the way down. 

Finally he appeared again, his hair and hat had made friends with some pine needles and one particularly stubborn cone. He was grinning in a way that reminded Time way too much of Wild. 

“Need help down?” He asked, offering a hand with an amusing smile. Legend shook his head and waved him off. 

“Much more fun to jump.” 

“I wouldn’t-” A loud thud and Time winced. Legend grumbled on the ground. Time hid the laugh that threatened to come out with a hand; it didn’t work too well. He shyly looked away at Legend’s own look of disgruntlement. 

But then he smiled wickedly. “Thinks that’s funny, huh?” Something in Time screamed danger...just not the death kind. In one swift movement, Legend leaped on his feet, slapped his hand into Time’s still smiling face and backed off before the other hero could touch him. It wasn’t enough to hurt no no, that wasn’t his intention. It _was_ enough to give the Old Man a hand-face full of sticky sweet sap. 

Legend tried to hold it in, really really tried, but as soon as he saw Time’s face, from the not-amused looking straight ahead kind of look, to the remnants of sap in clumps, and then to how even some wisps of hair had moved enough to get trapped by the stickiness on his cheeks; Legend lost his control. A snort and then his laughter burst out, echoing loudly in the audience of the trees, scattering the birds high above. He held his stomach, mindful of his hands that still held sappy stickiness. His face scrunched up as he tried to find his breath and stop but couldn’t. 

Time just continued to look on, sighing with regret. He was tempted to run his hand over his face but quickly remembered the sap. 

“Now _that’s_ funny.” The hero laughing before him breathed out, the last bits of laughter still on his tongue.

“Very.” Time said in a way that showed he did not agree in the slightest. 

Legend shoulder nudged him, that smirk still on his face. 

“Come on, there’s a stream not too far in the direction we gotta go. I remember passing by it yesterday or something.” Time nodded. 

“Lead the way then.” Legend gave him a grin and went, arms spread out wide like wings. He walked forward precisely putting one foot directly in front of the other. His tongue peaked out between his lips as he concentrated and focused on whatever walking task he assigned himself. Time noticed, eyeing him slightly with concern, but dropped it. What’s one more weird thing to add on top of the rest? 

But it was more than that. Legend was acting...more than weird. He was half tempted to turn the kid around, check his eyes for a concussion. Check for _something_ besides the obvious to explain the way Legend was walking, the easy way he started talking about personal things he’d never talked about before as they went, the way he hadn’t asked about where any one of their group members were. 

But now that Time had time to spare to think about it....there really was only one conclusion he could be drawn to...

The stream hadn’t been far from them, just as Legend had promised. The crisp cool water helped clear the now drying sap a little but bits of it still stuck in his hair and on his face too. They scratched and itched the more they dried and the water only helped to accelerate that process. It’d take more than clear stream water to help get rid of all of it. He’d have to thank Legend for that one later. He’d go so far as to enlist the help of Wind and Wild at this point. 

Sap in your hair was no laughing matter. 

Legend seemed just perfectly content while they rinsed off, humming a tune Time couldn’t place. Besides the cleaning the sap on his hands, Legend wiped the stains on his skin that told Time how many times he tried to climb the trees before he came along. Time could still see some lasting sap on his legs and on his arms from where he rolled up his sleeves, but if Legend noticed them, he didn’t mind them. Time narrowed his eyes while he watched.

No matter what got in their way, what stopped their progress and halted their walking, Legend was just...perfectly content. No snark, no irritation, no sass. 

When you traveled with a group for so long, you gained a sense of who they were. It was not strange to say that Legend could be a bit of a grump on long treks like this one, could complain if the conditions were right (they always were), could make a stink if he wanted to. And the conditions were right. Time wouldn’t even blame him. A comment, a complaint, a rush to get somewhere other than here...any of those, Time had been expecting. But Legend didn’t humor him. Didn’t even seem to think to. 

Instead, he talked, his conversations too...lighthearted? Optimistic? Airy? to feel real. Things about his Uncle, about falling asleep in the woods before and waking up lost, about never seeing these woods before but how they were still pretty and the trees were good for climbing...It was almost as if anything that made Legend the way he was, the snarky, bold and brash Hero, had disappeared. All that was left after was the boy that was there before all the adventures, before all the traumas, before all the secrets, before all the-

Something clicked in Time’s mind. _Of course._ It couldn’t be anything else, could it?

Time tried to think of something else. Anything else, but he couldn’t. Especially when Legend’s talking turned to questions...but not the right ones. The more questions he asked, the further away denial seemed. 

_How’d you get in this forest? Where you headed anyway? Aren’t you hot in that armor?_

Time thought back to his own memory loss, the feelings still fresh in his mind. He kept asking similar questions too. How he got there, where he was, where should he be heading... He stopped when Legend asked him something that made it impossible to deny any longer….

_So what’d you say your name was?_

“Hey Old Man, what’s the hold up?” Time shook his head. No use beating around the bush any longer, especially with that slightly concerned but more curious look crossed Legend’s too young features. Without his snark, Legend just looked too damn innocent for all of this. 

Yet, he couldn’t be _absolutely_ sure about Legend. He didn’t _want_ to be absolutely sure about Legend. Not at least until he asks him... 

Here goes nothing.

“Legend.” He tilted his head, much like Twilight does when he’s confused. Let’s start with something easy… “How’d you get here?” 

“Here where?” A sigh.

“These woods.”

Legend’s mouth formed an O, nodding his head. “You mean here here.” He looked around like the answer would find him. “Well, to tell you the truth...I don’t remember. Woke up here.” He pointed behind them. “Or over there? Meh, wherever. But like I said…I don’t even think I’ve ever been in these woods before.” Legend looked around. “They don’t look like the ones by my uncle’s place and he would’ve come get me by now if they were.”

A hand found its way to his neck and rubbed. He grinned. “Guess I’m lost. That’s why I was climbing trees though. To find my way out.” 

Time wasn’t surprised by this. He wasn’t. But it still fully solidified his suspicion and put a damper on his heart. 

He sighed.

“Legend...do you know who I am?”

A shake of the head with a skeptical look as if to say, _I wouldn’t have asked you about your name if I did_ , and Time dropped his head and sighed again. 

“Don’t know why you’re calling me Legend either but...it sounds cool.” Time looked back up to see Legend tilt his head again, but there was uncertainty in his eyes, a worrying expression growing on soft, young features. With the way he usually acted…it was easy to forget how young he really was, and after all this was over, (would it ever really be over? could they be sure they remembered everything they forgot?) Time would make sure to talk with him, make sure he didn’t act so old when he was still so young.

Time was all too familiar with losing your youth and the pain that came with it. 

Legend looked down, coming to his own conclusions. 

“I...should know you, shouldn’t I?” His crestfallen face only lasted a millisecond before he brightened up with glee. They weren’t far apart, only a couple feet really, but Legend rushed forward exercising an incredible lack of personal space, bouncing up and down like an excited puppy.

“That means-! That means you know about me, right?! _Right!_ ” 

It was then that in Legend, Time saw himself. Legend was bouncing on the balls of his feet, waves of ecstatic energy coming off him, but Time saw through that. Time saw that Legend was _scared_. Not the kind of scared that could easily be fixed either. A deep rooted one. 

“Cuz I’m almost pretty sure at this point, but,” He looked away again but kept the closeness. “I did not fall asleep this big.”

Time was lost to his thoughts about yesterday to answer yet. He kept thinking about his own struggle to remember and while luck was on his side...it wasn’t for Legend. He must’ve been alone all that time just like Time was. But for Legend...for Legend all he could remember was not being here and not being as old. He had to have struggled too with his own frustration. Not being able to figure out where he was, what he was doing there, _why he was older_. Maybe even to the point of giving up on remembering. How could he be so calm about it otherwise?

Legend couldn’t figure out, couldn’t remember who he was alone, so he gave up on it.

And then Time found him. 

Just who was Legend before all the Links were brought together? Who was he before all of his adventures and trials and battles? 

Who would he be if he got them all back? 

“I do.” Legend’s eyes widened, a young smile to match his mental age. “But your name isn’t Legend, that’s just a nickname.” _Oh_ hell _, how am I even supposed to_ start _to describe any of this?_ _And why in Hylia is it me who has too?_

Legend beat him before he could make more explanations. “Then what is my name? And what’s yours? How do you know me? Are you _my_ Old man? Shit.” A pause here, to both catch his breath and make a face. “Are you gonna tell my uncle what happened? Are you gonna tell him I swore? Wait! Did my uncle send you? And also what’s up with your eye? And whose woods are these anyways and how’d you get here and how’d _I_ get here and-!”

“Hold on, hold on!” Time held his hands up trying to stop the flood of words coming from his mouth. Who knew Legend could pull off a killer impression of Wind if he wanted to? “I don’t think I can answer _all_ of those.” The grump came back full force. Classic Legend. “But I will try to answer as many as I can. Let’s make a deal.”

There was that skeptical, scrutinizing face Time remembered. “A deal?”

“Yea.” He paused smirking right back at him. “I’ll answer all your questions as best I can while _you_ continue to lead us out of here. You were the one who climbed that tree. Pretty well if I do say so myself.” 

“I can do that. I can _so_ do that.” Time made a gesture towards the way they were heading before he stopped their journey. Legend nodded, but stayed close to his side now instead of a few feet in front of him, looking up with expecting eyes drawn into a serious expression. Time for _Time_ to make good on his end of the trade. 

“I have one question for you before we start. Something I’m curious about.” Legend tilted his head again. A silent consent to go on. “If you weren’t sure who I was...why didn’t you run away? Why did you take me with you to get out of these woods?”

Legend scoffed and pouted. It wasn’t the question he wanted to be asked, apparently. “Cuz then you would’ve stayed lost. I couldn’t leave you after you helped me climb that tree. Even if you didn’t help me, I couldn’t just leave you.”

“Why not?” An offended face replaced the pout. 

“Because that’s not right! You can’t just do that! My uncle always told me that good people help other people!” His arms crossed and he looked away, cheeks puffing out. “And I’m a good person.” The ‘duh’ went unsaid but Time could still hear it. Time reached down and ruffed his head, his hat shifting this way and that. Legend tried to swat the hand away but the damage was already done.

“Okay okay, I get it. Now it’s my turn for the answers, right? Well first of all, your name is Link. Mine is too, but you can just call me Time.”

“I wanna be called Legend! It sounds cooler!”

“Don’t interrupt or I won’t get to everything.” He ruffled his head again and Legend squirmed and shot away, hands pressing down on the hair and hat Time touched with a look of pure disgust. Time could only laugh at his antics. “As for how I know you, well...we have a goddess to thank for that…” 

-

As soon as they made it out of the forest, a clear bright day waiting for them on the other side with a wide open field to match, Legend sprinted off. Time tried to call after him, tell him to wait but he couldn’t see any enemies around so it should be fine as long as he could keep his eye on the kid. 

Because that’s very much what Legend was right now. 

It made sense too. Time explained as much as he could but Legend was still getting mixed up and confused. As far as Time could get out of him, Legend’s time alone went like this: he woke up in the forest without a clue as to who he was. He had bruises and cuts and everything else on his skin. He had a sword but refused to use it and instead climbed trees to avoid any and all monsters he saw. From there, it was a long day of him walking around slowly gaining memories about his home, his uncle, where he was from, where he lived, etc. It seemed that Legend got wiped of all his memories and they were coming back to him slowly from the beginning of his life...which meant that right now, Legend was mentally at a much younger age then he previously was. 

With how many detours the two took, Time scolding Legend into _not climbing that tree no you don’t need to it’s just a tree I don’t care how climbable it looks_ , it was not hard to believe. Time would put his age somewhere in his early teens, probably even preteens at that. 

Legend couldn’t yet grasp everything Time was telling him, because some of the things were just too much for someone who didn’t even really understand all that well what the Triforce even _was_ , so Time stopped trying. It wasn’t important right now and Legend didn’t really care about it to begin with. 

Right now, Legend was nothing more than a young boy running wild in the spirit of adventure. 

Speaking of wild…

“I’d be willing to bet we’re in Wild’s Hyrule.” If the vastness of the surrounding area was anything to go by. The grasslands before them were spread out with too much room for anyone else’s world. In the distance, Time could make out the shapes of buildings; a small town by the look of it. 

“Hey Old Man!” Time watched Legend from afar. He jumped up and down, swinging his arms wildly with the biggest grin Time ever saw on his face. “This place is huge!! I don’t know where we are but it’s so cool here! There’s a giant lake over here! I’m going in!”

Time only sighed. He was as bad as Wind. “Wait! Don’t go too far! We need to stay together!”

An all too familiar, “Okay!” answered him back fading in the distance. Time swore, if he didn’t have grey hairs by the end of this…

He made his way slowly to where Legend disappeared to. Over a crest of a great hill, he found him, half his tattered clothes removed and left in a haphazard run to the water where the hero was currently swimming in, diving under and splashing his way around. 

“Having fun?” Legend’s head popped out of the water so only his eyes could stare intensely at Time. A nod that looked all too funny answered him. “Come on. We’ve gotta figure out where we are and how to find the others.” 

It was gonna be a mess and a half if Legend continued with this. First climbing trees (which yes one served a purpose but not the rest of them) and now swimming too. Time knew he couldn’t _really_ help it but still. He shook himself like a dog, still not totally dry before putting his clothes back on. Who knew Legend was as much of a gremlin as the others were? ...Well in this way specifically?

“So...we’re looking for others who are also named Link, like us?”

“Yes.”

“And you think that they all got hit with a-with a spell or something? That they’re not gonna remember things too well? Like me?” 

“That’s the theory I’m going with, yes.”

“Why?”

Time looked over at Legend, who wasn’t looking at him, but at the ground. His eyebrows scrunched together, his cheeks puffed out in a little start of a pout. His thumb was up near his face as his teeth bit the nail ever so gently as he tried to make sense of things. 

“Well because I didn’t have all my memories before I fou-”

“No.” Those piercing eyes that were just too much like Legend’s when he did have all his memories found Time’s gaze and scrutinized it with unspoken questions and judgments. An unruly intelligence hid behind them. Time held it with all the seriousness he had. “That’s not what I meant. I _meant_ if we’re supposed to be heroes why would someone do something like that. If we’re the ‘chosen’ heroes, then _why_ would Hylia let that happen to us?” His gaze was still intense as he broke off looking at Time to glare at the ground instead. 

“It doesn’t seem fair if we did all the things that other Heroes do in all the legends I’ve heard about.” 

“No it doesn’t.” Legend’s head whipped around to meet Time’s gaze again, but by then the Old man had looked away, towards the quickly approaching town. He didn’t try to convince Legend into thinking otherwise. He didn’t try to tell him he was wrong. Or right either. He simply left him with his thoughts. 

The silence between them spread until they reached the town, the sun dragging low across the horizon the closer they got. As it did, Time was grateful to have his bag with him, thankful he hadn’t lost it in whatever mess that got them separated in the first place. At least now they could spend the night in actual beds. 

“We should find an inn to stay at, rest for the night. We can make plans in the m-”

“Tch. I’m not a kid, you know.” He sounded like himself with that line so much. Time gave him a look. “We can just keep going. I can spend the night in the woods again and if these others are so important, we shouldn't stop now.” 

“It’s not even that late.” he scoffed between a yawn. Time smiled knowingly. 

Time rested his hand on Legend’s shoulder, who merely grumbled out another pout by the sound of it. He didn’t look back up at Time even as he spoke, but stopped in place to listen. 

“I’m not saying you’re not capable. You are.” He looked to the town again, the entrance just a jump away. The sun was casting funny, long shadows from the buildings and the small amount of people still milling about. “I’m saying we both don’t know what kind of monsters might be out there. You’re hesitant to use that sword and I’m running low on rations. It’s smarter if we stay.”

“And slower.” He scoffed back, still not moving, arms crossing in a signature way. 

“Safer.” He countered.

“ _S_ _lower_.” Was thrown back at him. 

He sighed. “Let an old man have this one, will you?”

Legend finally looked up, a piercing look that sparked the hope in Time that he might be remembering more than he cared to share. Time wouldn’t mind that as long as Legend could get those memories back. 

“...” The silence was heavy between them as Legend seemed to think on his words. “..Fine.” 

He didn’t wait for a response as he surged ahead, leaving Time in his footsteps, shaking his head. Oh what to do with a hero like that. 

They found an inn by the time the sun finally set and cool air started to blow in and despite all his protests that it 'wasn't that late', Legend was out before Time could even blink, leaving the ‘old man’ up alone with his thoughts and his worries. 

Time just smiled. 

It was nice to find part of his family again, that’s for sure. 


	10. Sky, Four and Warriors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alt. Title: oh thank goddess you look and sound more normal than my whole days been going, wanna be friends?
> 
> Sky and Four were being chased by a monster but that was the least of their problems now. Good thing Warriors showed up to lend some help on one of those problems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took me. So. fucking. Long. like guys no seriously what the hell. It wasn’t even writers block. I had it all written i just needed to edit it, what the fuck. I wanted this out the day after the last one. But did that happen? Nop and the i was like, oh no its cool, just get it out a week like usu. Did *that* happen? Nop again my dude. 
> 
> But you know. Its out and finished and im okay with that. Rather have something that im proud of then some garb im not *shrug emoji* 
> 
> P.S. was trying a new style of posting where it's just using the html stuff so that's why it looks different than the others lol. if ive got the time (energy really) than ill prolly go back and fix the other chapters to match. Seriously saved me a lot of editing tho tbh 
> 
> Anyway! this boys a long one! who knew juggling six characters at once would be so...lengthy? Enjoy and thank you for reading and commenting!!  
> -sincerely, a fanfic writer who needs to get more hearts to give you <3 <3

Running was possibly the worst thing in the world. Literally nothing could be worse. Oh no, wait. There was one thing that was worse, just _one thing_ worse than running. 

Running from a maniacal, shoot-first-ask-questions-never guardian (whatever _that_ was) with a not-so-strange-stranger while still being confused on _who the hell_ you were. 

Yup, _that_ was it. 

Here Four thought that a field would lead to a town or at least to _someone_ he could get help from but noooo. It just led to more and more open and empty space and that just _had_ to lead to some man-made monstrosity that easily spotted him, chased him and got plenty of nice good shots at hitting him too. No trees to block it’s beam. No nothing to hide behind. 

And now he got another person involved. Just great. 

‘Sky’ was running next to him. He could’ve been running a little slower than Four was but his legs were longer so he kept pace easy. The pair occasionally departed in the middle zigzagging around the beam of death the guardian threw at them. 

“We need a plan!” Sky huffed out in a half strangled yell. Four could only nod already incredibly winded. He had been running for so long the last remaining bits of energy in him were too focused on dodging the near perfect aimed attacks and keeping his legs pumping to answer and focus on Sky. 

“Hey!” Sky caught his actual attention now and Four made out the Skyloftian’s (whatever the hell _that_ was) nod to the left where the crumpled remains of a building stood with moss, vines and ivy overtaking stone bricks enjoying a ceiling less freedom. The side they were parallel to was slanted and broken. A hole where the corner used to be stood out to him. 

All Four really wanted were some walls to hide behind and those ruins checked that box big time. Just _something_ to protect them from that red laser of death that seemed to be recovering faster and faster in between blasts...or maybe he was just getting slower the longer this went on.

Four didn’t have to say anything. He just nodded and Sky swerved dramatically, leaving Four to slip and slide his way into following, legs aching as the grass below his feet made it harder to stay standing and stay running.

Turned out, the ruins had no door. At least not anymore. And definitely not on the side they were on. _Just Perfect._ As Four’s mind started to come to life with more than one person’s thoughts _(there’s no door, what do we do? It's still after us! I can hear it coming)_ , Sky wasted no time. He jumped at the slanted stones by the hole, scraping with his hands till he grabbed a ledge to pull him up. 

Four skidded to a halt at the side of the wall, out of breath. The adrenaline in him was wearing off and fast, leaving him a jittery mess. He could only huff and puff as he watched Sky tumble through to the other side, out of sight. He would’ve joined him but... 

_Oh that bastard! He left us!_

_I’m sure that’s not it. I’m sure it’s-_

_What? It’s what? He’s got legs, Vio! Legs for days!_

“We can’t reach that…” Green muttered under the loud huffs of his breathing. Now that they stopped running, his other...selves? came alive. 

_Exactly! He saw his chance and took it! We need to run,_ now _, before that monster gets us!_

_Sky wouldn’t leave us! He’s our friend!_

_Really, Red? Come on, open your eyes! He’s not our friend! I can’t believe I ever bought your dumb story about there being other ‘Links’._

_I’m not lying! You just-!_

“Guys, please.” Green winced, his headache returning on top of everything else. He braced himself against the wall, all his energy spent from running, yelling, and now arguing. He was drained. If he didn’t do something soon that guardian would be on him and he couldn’t fight like this.

“Four! Grab on!” 

“Wha-” 

A rope made of vines smacked him in the face just after that warning ( _that wasn’t a warning, you idiot_ ) and Green instinctively grabbed onto it. He tried to make sense of it but with the little energy he had left combined with the arguing in his head, he couldn’t focus...he could only focus on the mass in front of him that was getting closer by the second.

The Guardian. 

It’s red beam pointed at his chest, signaling him out. Four was frozen, he nearly dropped the rope he held loosely in his hands. He’d never felt so small and useless than in that moment. What should he do? What _could_ he do? Should he take his sword out and fight? Should he try to outrun it again? Did he even have the energy for something like that? What-?

“Four!!” Sky’s voice broke his panic. “Grab on tight!!” 

He did what he was told and gripped the rope with both hands now, tightly. In the back of his mind, he felt the thorns dig into his palms. 

“Okay?” His voice barely above a whisper, it's a wonder he even spoke at all. The guardian’s movements were so loud they drowned him out anyways. The collective voices in his head screamed at him, their feelings all the same, their words too. _Hurry Hurry Hurry Hurry Hur-!_

“Hold on!” was the only other warning he got before he was thrust into the air. He let out a pained yell as he scrambled, banged and scrapped against the stone wall before it finally clicked what was happening. Twisting in the air, Four’s hands furiously grabbed for the edge as his heart pounded faster and louder, _faster_ and _louder._

An explosion went off below him and with a final yank of the rope in his hands, Four tumbled into the roofless ruin and into the awaiting arms of Sky. 

They both tumbled to the ground in a heap, ringing overtaking their hearing as the blast from the guardian hit the wall with a deafening sound. But the wall stood. A small bit of luck in their (somewhat) unlucky day. The pair collapsed further on the ground in pure and unadulterated relief. 

“You’re safe. We’re safe. It’s okay.” Sky mumbled quietly as they both listened intently to the sound the guardian made as it circled their hideout; the jarring metal of its body and the slams of its ‘feet’ on the ground. Thankfully there was no more beeping, no more charging of a beam attack ready to kill. Their eyes followed the sound even when the walls took away their sight. Their hearts still beat and beat and beat under flushed skin and heavy breaths. 

After some agonizing minutes, blissful silence came, and both heroes breathed out the breaths they still could hold. Four was still in Sky’s lap from his earlier entrance. They both were still on the ground, waiting. They couldn’t hear it anymore, but it still could’ve been out there, lying in wait. But, for now, they were safe. It couldn’t hurt them so long as those walls stood...Hopefully.

It was another few minutes of silence filled with the slowly steadying breaths of two heroes finally resting after a death chase and then-

“HA! Take That!" Four jumped. Sky’s burst of laughter broke the silence. It was deep and powerful and vibrated its way through Four. A small smile found its way on his lips as Sky continued to laugh, small tears gathering in the corners of his eyes. No more guardian sounds, no more running, no more almost dying. The relief from it all, escaping the guardian, finding Four, _remembering_ Four and just...just everything was too much and Sky just couldn’t hold it any longer. 

He woke up that day to the beautiful clouds and now he had so much more to be thankful for. 

In his lap, Four’s quiet but steady giggling made him smile even more. The tiny hero was okay! Another win in Sky’s eyes! Winded and with scrapes and cuts and bruises sure, but he was breathing! He was alive! 

And better yet...as soon as Sky saw him, he remembered him. As soon as his eyes found that colorful tunic, the memories of the blacksmith turned hero came back to him. Finally he wasn’t alone anymore and though he may still be missing a bunch of pieces, one was securely back in its place.

Sky rested his chin onto Four’s head, sighing in absolute content as his laughter died out. “Thank the goddesses, we made it. We’re alive.” Beneath him, Four hummed in agreement. 

“Now. Let’s see about those cuts you have, hmm?” He felt Four start to squirm then. 

“‘S fine. M’okay.” His voice was quiet in the walls of the ruins. Maybe it was just because of all the loud noises from before, or maybe because like Sky, he was missing memories too and was still hesitant about Sky. 

“No no, let me get some bandages for them. I should have some in-Oh! My bag! I don’t have my-!”

“I got it.” But Four didn’t go get it. The temptation to stay snuggled with Sky who was so warm and so _real_ was far too great for him to break. Between voices in his head and half a missing memory, the comfort of another was something he wasn’t ready to give up just yet. He bent his neck at a weird angle just to catch a look at Sky’s face, his hair shifting with him, the staticy soft touches made from being rubbed up against Sky’s chest frizzled the back of his hair. Above him, Sky was a smiling mess, just happy Four was there. Just happy to be alive. Though the look of concern wasn’t that well hidden. Four felt himself scoff lightly. His cuts weren’t even that bad. 

He moved his head back to stare straightforward to the opposite wall of their 'safe house'. He traced the ivy, vines and moss that was growing in between the cracks and up and over the wall with his eyes and his fingers copied their patterns onto Sky’s arm that had circled around his waist at some point. 

It all happened so fast: the guardian, Sky, running, the ruins...Four barely had time to gather themselves together. Wait. Themselves? He was, they were? No- he wasn’t- they weren’t-

“Four? Are you okay?” He snapped back together, but only for a moment. Sky’s voice was soft and comforting. Even with that...his hands were trembling. He was shaking. Why was he shaking? He was with Sky, he was okay, they were-

_Knock it off! Stop thinking so much!_

_It’s not as if I’m the only one doing it. It’s simply that we have time to rest now. We’re safe. Why_ wouldn’t _we all start to think while we have the security to afford it?_

_Well,_ I’m _not thinking and screwing us all up._

_Yes, it’s very clear you aren’t thinking. I can tell._

_Why you-!_

__

_Do you guys have to argue every single chance you get or what?_

__

_Hey! Weren’t you in control before? What the hell are you doing here?_

_I don’t know but at least I don’t have a headache because of you two._

__

__

_I’ll_ give _you a headache._

_Who’s in control then, Green?_

_...Red?_

_Seriously? That emotional wreck?_

__

__

_Interesting. We’re safe and secure now. With the presence of ‘Sky’ we’re able to explore our feelings towards the situation we’ve found ourselves in...as a result, Red has gained more control. Very interesting._

_I think you mean very fucking frustrating, smartass._

“Four?” He breathed in, gasps of breaths he didn’t know he was holding. Red was listening so intensely to the others he forgot to breathe. He blinked a few times adjusting to the colors and lights around him. He was here. He was fine. He rubbed Sky’s arm just like they had been, this time getting used to the sense of touch along with it. He nodded mutely. 

“I-I’m fine.” _We’re far fucking away from fine, bud._ “Just...shaken up is all.” Those encircling arms tightened in reassurance. 

“Me and you both, buddy.” 

Sky was nudging him to move now, and Red obliged. His hands shook and his head pounded when he stood, black spots dancing and fogging up his sight just for a moment. He didn’t move as his thoughts raced, standing right where he was yet still somehow floating through space. Sky moved around him but he hardly noticed as he stared at his own trembling hands. _His hands._ The fuzziness left a ring in his ears as his sights got more clear by the second. Was this body revolting against him now that they had finally stopped moving? 

...How much had they eaten before they ran into the guardian again? How long had they been running? Green would know. Green always made sure to take care of them...But...but Green wasn’t- he didn’t _know-_

It was up to Red to take care of them now. And he was doing a bad job.

“Here.” Warm hands grabbed his wrists gently, a white roll catching Red’s eyes. Sky hovered before him, a small smile on his lips and a demand to take care of the cuts around his exposed skin and hands. Red hadn’t noticed most of them, but looking now, he saw the tears in his tunic and his undershirt and his pants. The dabs of blood here and there. The cuts in his palms left behind by the vine.

Green had lied about them being fine. ~~Red had too.~~

Sky was gentle and careful, so Red tried to wince as little as he could. He kept looking up and down, up and down as he worked. The cuts didn’t really hurt that much. They weren’t really his fault they were there either, but Red still felt like they were. Like _he_ was the one responsible because _he_ was the one who remembered everything. 

He should’ve known there’d be monsters here. Wild always told them so. He should’ve warned the others. He should’ve-should’ve-

“Almost done, promise.” Sky said just as Red’s thoughts started to spiral. He breathed out, trying to calm himself and his nerves.

Vio was right. He was always right. They were safe now...safe- _er_ at least. So then why...why did Red feel this overwhelming panic start to build up. The fear came back, the jittery nerves he couldn’t keep down, the pressure in his head that got louder and louder. He even started to feel nauseated too. 

If they were safe now, then why did it feel like the whole world was crashing down?

“There. You’re all better now.” Sky moved back, hands on his hips and a satisfied smile flirting on his lips before he really looked at Four and…he was not at all better now. Sky’s panic skyrocketed. Four was shaking. Tears were already starting to wet his cheeks. Why didn’t Sky notice that before now? Four didn’t look up from his hands now half covered in stark white gauze. They trembled as Four stared at them with next to no emotion, silent. 

_He wasn’t better he wasn’t fine why wasn’t he fine was it something Sky did what does he do now_

“F-Four...are you okay?” He was scared and it showed itself in the stumble of his voice. Four’s head shot up. His once dead face lit up in all the wrong ways with wide eyes and a panicked expression; his mouth opened and shut without any words leaving it. He looked...scared, overwhelmed and sad all at the same time. If Sky didn’t know any better, he’d say the guardian got through those stone walls and they were in danger again...but the walls stood firm and held them close and safe. There were no threats here. 

So then why-? “I-I-” Four's breathing started to get ragged as he became more and more animated. One of his hands flew to his chest, right to his heart. His eyes darted down to the one hand that remained trembling and alone but they didn’t lose that shine of tears or that wideness. “I-” It sounded like he wasn’t breathing right, far too fast and frantic. Sky just hovered feeling useless. 

He was panicking. But from what exactly? And what could Sky do? How could he help?

“Hey, hey...it’s okay. Four. Hey, look at me. It’s alright.” Sky’s tone softened more than it already had. He inched closer now, hands out in a non-threatening way, looking like they were ready to grab the kid’s shoulders and pull him into a hug, if only it could help.

“Come on, it’ll be okay…” Just before he reached his shoulders, Four whipped his head back up and faced him, bottom lip quivering so much more now and face much more red then from when Sky had first noticed his tears. Sky had no time to object when Four latched onto his tunic with both hands and pulled him down to meet his eyes. His hands were still slightly trembling but held him firm. Sky had no idea that Four was this strong and while he stumbled just a bit from the awkward bend of his spine, both heroes remained standing. Sky’s eyes were wide as they stared into Four’s features that took on a new look, a slightly angry and incredibly hurt one. 

“ _How?_ ” Sky watched as Four’s eyes started to change from a muddled black to a very deep and dangerous shade of red. He nearly forgot what he had said to get that response when he found himself consumed by those vibrant eyes. “How will it be okay?” Four’s voice broke, a rasping hurtful sound. Four was blinking more now, trying to get rid of the tears that came faster. Not-so-subtly sniffling filled the space between them. 

A dam ready to break. 

“Tell me, _Sky_. How is _any of this_ going to be okay? You-you-you,” he started hiccuping, words caught in between harsh breaths. “D-do you even re-remember m-me? Really? D-Do you even kn-now wh-where we are?” His breaths were quick and shallow, but anger still bit his words. A fierce fire burned in those red eyes. Sky couldn’t help but stare with his concern growing and rapidly overtaking everything else. He couldn't do anything but stare. _He couldn't help._ “Th-tha-that Guardian is still out-out there wa-waiting to kill us! How is it _'going to be okay?!"_

“I-”

Four didn’t let him get a word in, plowing through with salty tears. That red only grew more intense the longer he held onto Sky with trembling hands. 

“And-and t-to top it all off, They don’t remember either!” _They?_ “They don’t remember _anything!_ Do you know what that means? Do you?! I-I can’t-!” Sky was officially lost. Four couldn’t be talking about the others, could he? His grip on Sky’s hand stayed but his gaze dropped at his last word. The intensity subsided and his dark eye color, now looking more mixed and muddled with other colors, returned. 

Four stopped talking. His anger disappeared only to be replaced immediately with slightly quieted sobs. His hands dropped and Sky was released, but not really. With everything Four just voiced, he had so many questions, so many _more_ worries than before. He might have been physically released, but that little hero held his attention in a death grip that wasn’t letting him go anytime soon.

Quietly, Sky bent down low so he could look into Four’s eyes. During their escape from death, his headband had moved and shifted. His hair was tangled and snarled. Besides the obvious tear tracks and red cheeks, Four looked wrecked and frankly exhausted. Sky’s hand came up gently to card through that hair, getting the knots out as he went.

“I’m sorry I don’t know what that means.” He began, trying to find the right words to be gentle enough while still getting some kind of answer out of Four. “Can you tell me?” Four shook his head.

“You don’t have to be sorry.” His voice was all watery and thick. Quiet that Sky had to nearly strain to hear him. Before looking up at Sky’s soft concerned features, he bit his bottom lip nervously. “It ju-just m-means I’m sa-supposed to protect them now and I k-can’t e-even do that. It’s m-my job to protect them _because_ they can’t re-reme-member and I di-didn’t-” He brought his hands out and turned them over once or twice. He traced the gauze gently on each hand, scowling as he did. “I-I’m o-only good a-at being a sk-scared kid an-and a hel-helpless f-fool.” 

“You helped me.” Sky pointed out. “You warned _me_ about the guardian, made _me_ remember things I forgot. Got _me_ to safety.” 

“But that wasn’t _me_.” He whined back, looking up with pleading eyes. The color was still dark but the red peaked through, making them almost blood-like. “Without them, I’m-I’m-I’m-”

“Who's ‘them’, Four?” Sky titled his head, confused. Now that Four was more responsive, he gave him some space. His hand ran down his hair to his shoulder, giving it a squeeze to let him know he was still there. 

Four shook his head, eyes cast down again as his lips pulled in a thin line, resistant to say anything more. Yet his mouth started to mumble soundless words Sky couldn’t pick up. 

“...it’s not mine to say…” He mumbled aloud, eyes scanning an invisible page in the air. Sky watched, trying not to let his worries drown him. When Four pushed away from him however, and started pacing like Sky wasn’t even there...well he couldn’t stop them. 

“...I could show hi...no, I know that’s not…” He bit his thumb nail in concentration. Sky only became _more_ worried, and worried. “I have to...you don’t!...but I can’t-! Wait for a second and thi-It needs to be-!” His voice changed: higher, lower, louder, softer. All mixing and cutting each other off. Sky backed away, afraid of what was coming. “I need to-! _You don’t!_ We can’t just-!”

Oh yeah. Something was _definitely_ going to happen. 

He just had to wait to see. Wait to _help._ Until the right chance came...until…until….

Four pulled out his sword and Sky immediately went into action. 

“Wait, Four-!”

Before Sky could reach him however, a white light blinded him. His arm rushed to shield his eyes but as soon as they did, the light was gone. And in its place...

Blinking back those dark spots that followed everywhere he looked, Sky gasped. In place of the light, in place of _Four,_ four identical little boys, all on the ground, all wearing different colors. 

All looking incredibly like Four.

“...Uh...Four?” Would speaking cause them to break into more parts and more people? Was his suspicion even right? All the heads shot to him. Yea...it was right...probably. One red. One blue. One violet. One green. All different eyes, all the same face. All sporting different emotions, yet all still scared. All still tense.

"Uh…" 

All of the Fours (should he call them that? what could he even call them now?) eyed him carefully. Each a different level of suspicion shot right back at him. The green one was optimistic, he could see it in the way his eyebrows were up in hopeful opposition. The blue one was arms crossed, guarded and weary as his gaze never once wavered. The violet one was carefully guarded too but watched Sky like someone would an animal that might lash out and hurt them. And the red one...was the same as before a tearful and miffed look as his eyes kept moving around the room, searching for something. 

_Those red eyes from before…_

The colorful tunic Four wore made so much more sense as the colors matched each of the boys and even the gold insignias at the corners matched too. Almost as if this...this had happened before…

"You've...done this before, haven't you." It was a statement. The little heroes all nodded in sync. That confirmed it then. Four was...just four kids, all bundled together magic trench coat style. 

“Well this is…” Sky’s hand found the back of his hair, rubbing wearily. He turned his sight to the blue color reflected in the clouds above, hoping for something to help him make sense of all this. “This is...it’s not _bad_ …” his voice petered off into a lapsed pause. “I mean it’s…it’s certainly…uhm...it’s-” 

“Weird and fucking stupid?” The voice was different. It sounded so close to Four’s but it was...off. Grumpier and a little rougher. It belonged to the blue one, all gruff as he scoffed at Sky and his hesitancy at their new form...s. His arms were still crossed as he looked away.

“You truly do have a way with words.” The violet one now, voice deeper than the blue’s. Each word spoken with a carefulness and clarity to it. While the blue one’s words were fast and a bit mumbled, the violet’s were slow and calm. 

The blue one turned his intense glare to the violet one. “Can it.” 

“Why should I?” 

“Because I’ll-”

“It’s not weird!” The red one was loud and quick with his words. He bounced onto his knees while the others didn’t yet move. His energy was high like he couldn’t sit still. Those intense red eyes trained themselves on Sky and he shook his head. “It’s not weird, it’s normal.”

“Okay, okay.” Sky said oh so softly, taking a position on the floor too. He didn’t want to look down at the kids, it was bad for his neck. And he never wanted them to feel like he was looking _down_ on them either. The red one kept going as he adjusted himself.

“We could do this all the time if we wanted to!” 

“And you stay together because…?” 

"He raises a good question there. Why stay together if we don't have to?" The violet one again. Calm and not said with any hint of malice, just resounding curiosity. Still, the red one recoiled, suddenly unsure of himself. 

“Because we-because we-we-”

At the same time the blue one shouted out “What the fuck does _that_ mean? Of course we’ll stay together!” in a huff of annoyance, the green one spoke too, drowning him out. 

“Because we’re brothers.” His voice was the closest to what Four normally sounded like. His words left no room for argument in the others and they seemed to instinctively look to him. The violet one nodded in what looked like agreement. The red one merely grinned. The green one turned his equally intense eyes to Sky and sheepishly smiled. 

“That’s just...how we are, I guess.” Sky smiled back. The four pairs of eyes now centered on him, the bickering between them over with. On the dirty floor of the ruins they called safe, he scooched closer. His thoughts went back to before, when Four was crying. Was that from all of them? Did they all share in that emotion too? Were they all as fragile as that right now?

“That’s...that’s absolutely fine. It’s nothing bad really.” He went on, hands finding a lax place in his lap as he looked at each of them separately and with meaning. “It’s just...different. Something to get used to. Honestly? I’m just _worried_ is all. You...all of you maybe, were crying earlier. Are you okay now?” 

The blue one elbowed the red one who looked away suddenly bashful. “It’s nothing.” He got out through his mumbled words. “Red here was just convinced he had to hold up the whole world for all of us.” He scoffed. “Idiot.”

Sky could see the concern in those blue eyes. And how the violet one mirrored him but with a small smile. And how the chain continued to the green one too. They really were brothers with looks like that. 

“So then you’re better now?” He asked again. He wouldn’t drop the subject, not after seeing those tears and feeling those trembling hands. Sky _needed_ him to tell him he was okay now. Verbally.

The red one nodded. A grin with a pleasant, “Yes, sir!” and Sky relaxed. 

“Okay next up on the agenda,” 

“Why do we have an agenda?” The blue one grumbled as Sky respectfully ignored him and kept talking. “I can’t keep calling you all Four. Names?” 

"I’m Green, or so I’ve been told.” The green one held out a hand awkwardly. Sky stifled a giggle at the formality but took it anyways, shaking it lightly. “And then this is Red, Vio and of course Blue.” 

Oh. Oh, Sky _loved_ that. They based their names on their colors. It was so simple and yet Sky could only thank the goddess for that simplicity. 

“It’s nice to meet you all.” 

“You’ve already _met_ us, dumby.” Red giggled. Even if Blue still had his arms crossed like a grump, Sky didn’t miss the small stifled giggles from him too. It reminded him of someone...someone he thought he should have remembered. 

“Still.” Sky smiled warmly at them. Four friends for the price of one? He’ll take it. 

“Now about this situation…” He grew serious as he looked over the four of them. The bandages he put on Four were split now, some on each of them, but then the cuts were too. Some of the bandages covered them properly but most were off-centered and wrongly placed.

“What about it?” Blue narrowed his eyes. 

“The four of you…that makes five now...and I haven’t checked the supplies at all…not to mention, instead of one of you being injured a little, it’s _all_ of you now…” Sky ignored Blue again in favor of the thoughts running through his mind; ideas and plans racing. He brought up a hand to rest his head on as he now semi-glared at the floor and mumbled out his thoughts. He hardly noticed the silence that grew with him, or how the boys in front of him grew quiet and worried, like they were the ones on trial, as he thought of how best to keep them all out of trouble. 

What should he do? He knew Four was capable of fighting on his own and he knew that the same logic could be applied to the boys. He saw their swords, all matching Four’s aside from a different colored gemstone. He knew they could fight. He _knew_ that. However...those cuts...split between all of them...did Sky have enough to cover them up? Sure they weren’t that deep but if they were out in an unfamiliar place...who knows what they could get infected by. 

“And then there's the whole food situation…” Sky said, now thoroughly lost in his own thoughts. He missed as Red stiffened much to the confusion of the others. He continued getting lost while thinking. 

The rations in his bag looked low enough _already._ And between the now _five_ of them, they probably didn’t have enough food to last long. The sun was about half way through it’s rotation now...they could still go looking for a town or something….but then there was still the guardian to worry about, if it even stayed here and waited for them...and then there was...

“I’m sorry.” Red said, breaking the silence and Sky’s thoughts. His eyebrows shot up with his head. He hadn’t realized his expression or his body language in the least. With his sour thinking face and his head resting on his hand, he must’ve looked angry. He never meant to make them think he was mad at them...and what would he even be mad at Red for anyways?

“I-,” Blue's voice overshadowed his before he began. “What are you even fucking sorry for? You didn’t _do_ anything.” 

Red looked down. “If I had been better at keeping us together, we wouldn’t have to worry about supplies and food.” He mumbled as low as he could, head ducked to avoid Sky’s gaze. “There’d still only be two of us and not five.”

“That’s not- Red, wait, I-”

“Red that’s not your fault.” Vio answered calmly with Green Blue nodding. Red still looked down, ashamed. Sky realized his mistake. He’d been so focused on figuring it all out...he didn’t even realize…. He wasn’t alone in this. Not anymore. He shook his head, clearing away his thoughts. 

“He’s right. I’m not blaming you. _Any_ of you. I was just getting stuck in my own head. It shouldn't be just me making decisions.” He shook his head again, looking up at the boys’ attention he now held. Even Red’s, who still looked a bit too downtrodden for his liking. "So. What do you guys think? Where should we go from here?” A stagnant pause followed his words.

“You’re-you're asking _us_?” 

“Mmhm. You’re just as much of Four as you were before. More so I’d say.” Sky popped his neck and got up, stretching as he did. He’d had enough of sitting for now. As he walked over to his bag, he missed the scene the Four boys shared behind him: Blue rubbing and frizzing up Red’s hair in a playful way, making sure he didn’t go blaming himself again, and Green getting up, turning to offer a hand to a smiling Vio, who gladly took it and immediately regretting it as Green swung an arm over his shoulder smiling as he brought his head in close with a grin, chastising him for something unimportant. He missed the grins right after, of both Red and Vio as they gave into their brother’s antics. 

“I trust Four,” He paused if only for dramatic effect before turning to face them once again. “And I trust you. _All_ of you.” 

The boys stared up at him in awe, even the ones standing, and in a quick moment they each got identical grins...well _nearly_ identical. Smiles of determination, showing itself in four different ways for each different boy. 

“So. What’s our plan?” 

* * *

"I'd just like to say, for the record...this is a horrible plan." 

Blue swayed from atop his perch, wiggling to get comfortable. He gently batted the head that controlled the boney shoulders he sat on. 

"Shut it, Vio, it's a brilliant plan and you know it." Vio let out a long suffering sigh that Blue promptly ignored. 

"Oookay…it's a good plan, I'll admit-" Blue interrupted with a smug 'Ha!', "-but it's an incredibly poor execution of it." 

"You're just mad 'cuz I'm on top and you're not." 

"That...is also true." 

Blue smirked before going back to his task. His eyes scanned the vast fields spread out before him as Vio held his legs steady. The scenery actually looked incredibly peaceful when not getting chased by a guardian. Still, empty space wasn’t what Blue was looking for. 

Blue's plan (and Vio's too) went like this: 

Step One: check to see if the guardian was still stalking it's way out there on the plains from the safety of the ruins. If it wasn't around, move to Step Three. 

Step Two: look for a town to get to, which Green and Sky were covering. They were on the opposite end of the small space the ruin still had. The damaged walls made it easy for Green to see all around, especially being on Sky’s shoulders. 

Step Two was also about getting their supplies ready to move; Red was on the ground dealing with that while the other four searched.

Step Three, the big finale, given that the guardian gave up on trying to kill them that is. Step Three: after finding a town or at least a direction to go in, was to just _go._

Simple. Easy. No big deal. 

_An Easy Three Step Plan For Success_ Vio had proudly titled it when Sky asked.

It _should’ve_ been easy. It wasn’t. When was anything ever easy for them? 

"Guardian, five a clock." 

"That's not how you say that, Blue." Blue's heel found Vio's chest. 

" _Guardian,_ five a _ready to fucking kill us_." 

Behind them, Red groaned from his floor seat. "Why does it even _want_ to hurt us? I don't understand it at aaaall. We didn't even _do_ anything to it." He was moving and placing various items here and there as he talked, taking a moment to stop and give an exasperated roll of his eyes. Although he was whining, his cheeks were far less wet than they were before and the rest of the group was more than happy to deal with his complaining rather than his crying.

"Can't say I know, and I doubt anyone but...Wild?..would know." Red nodded at Green, letting him know he got the name right even though Green wasn’t checking. 

Sky was slowly moving Green around in a circle, hoping to catch anything that looked like a town. Green held tightly onto ‘Wind’s’ telescope with both hands. With one eye closed, it looked more like Green was in pain more than anything. 

"Anything over there?" Came Blue's shout. 

"You don't need to shout, it isn't that big in here." He mumbled with only Sky hearing and snickering beneath him. 

"What do you see, Green?" He asked softly. 

"Just a lake really. Nothing much else besides- Wait. Wait, yea! I think I see a town!" He was just as loud as Blue was, despite his comment just a single moment ago. Sky knew they were all their own person but simple moments like that reminded him that they all used to make up the same person. 

It was still weird to think about that. Sky’s memories about Four were pretty solid and he just still couldn’t wrap his head around the idea that Four was actually made up of four people, all with their own personalities and opinions. 

They had bickered and fought in front of him, yet worked together too, perfectly coming up with a plan in mere moments. One moment they were teasing each other to the point where Sky thought he might have to step in, and the next they were working like a well oiled machine. 

They were amazing... _Four_ was amazing. 

"Fuck yes!" Came his brother's reply, bringing Sky back to the present moment. 

"Language. You're too young for that." He pleaded only to get a very loud and very annoyed scoff back. 

“Am not! I can swear just as much as I fucking want bird boy! I’m exactly...” Blue leaned forward despite his brother’s head in the way. He was nearly gripping the damaged stone pieces of the wall. Vio grumbled beneath him, trying his best to not throw his inconsiderate brother off his shoulders. 

“Red!” Blue’s eyes never strayed far from his target, not letting the guardian out of his sight. He directed his voice backwards. “How old are we?” Vio’s ears were ringing. _Please stop shouting_ , he mouthed without sound to the wall, wincing at the strain. 

“Something like 17, I think.”

“What the fuck? What does that mean ‘something like 17’? Do you know or not?”

“Never kept track.”

“ _What? Why wouldn't you?_ ”

“‘Cuz.” 

“Are you fucking serious right n-”

“Not the time, Blue. Guardian remember?” Blue grumbled in response to Green’s tone. Meanwhile, Green was gracefully getting off Sky, who breathed a sigh of relief at the extra weight lifted off him, gently patting Green’s head afterwards.

“Yea, definitely not the time.” Vio gritted out from clenched teeth. Blue winced in sympathy and leaned back again, patting Vio's head lightly for his patience and for the scrunch he was giving to Vio while not paying attention. Vio breathed in relief. 

“So, Red, what ya got?” Green crouched next to Red, who still seemed to be sorting. Who knew going through four bags would prove so time consuming? The red clad hero scrunched his mouth and nose in concentration as his eyes darted over the laid out supplies. 

“I’d say we got...maybe a day worth of food, and we’ve got a little bit of gauze left. Like 2 red potions and a blue one and what looks like a bottle of water...maybe. I found it in Legend’s bag with the blue potion so I don’t trust it.” Green nodded. Sky joined their conversation, sitting on the ground fully. 

“You haven’t really touched Legend’s bag that much.” Sky commented. Red shrugged. He started putting the items back in their bags. 

“I took out the stuff that was worth it. You take a look in there and tell me you wanna deal with whatever the hell that mess is.”

There was a brief moment of silence accompanied by the sound of a bag being cautiously opened and closed.

“Alright, that’s fair.” 

“Oh hey look!” Three heads snapped to Blue and Vio, still totem timing it. “There’s a big soldier boy standing up to the guardian. Oh niiice. I like his horse and his scarf, veeeery pretty stuff.” 

Red shot up. Sky and Green just a second after him. “A soldier? You’re sure?” Green and Sky shared a look. Red was the one who remembered everyone. He briefly had gone through them all to Sky, who’s blurry shadowy images of them remained blurry even after the explanation. One of the people they were looking for...didn’t Red say he was a Captain of an army?

“Yup. Poor bastard. He’s riding circles round it, making that thing spin like a top but he’s gonna die if that’s all he’s gonna do.” Blue looked away for a second and blinked feeling something familiar come over him. He made an expression that could’ve been mistaken for pain if you weren’t looking carefully enough. A stupid sinking jittery pit in his stomach won him over and Blue could only follow his gut, hoping it wouldn’t lead to his death. He sighed. Blue sometimes really hated his gut.

“Fuck.” Was all he said as he squeezed Vio’s head again in an attempt to get closer to the wall, reaching for something to grab. Beneath him, Vio sported his own look: complete confusion and a little pain. 

“Wha-Blue!” 

When he had a firm grip, he pulled. His legs maneuvered over Vio’s head and Blue started climbing over the edge, fighting his way to helping that soldier. He couldn’t remember him, couldn’t remember jack shit about anyone but something inside of him said otherwise. Either way, he’d be damned to watch someone die. That blue scarf around his neck sparked some weird feeling of loyalty and stupid heartfelt emotions he shoved way way way deep down inside himself in order to not to be more like Red than he already was, but it was all useless if Blue had to watch someone die. 

Something caught his leg just as he straddled the ledge on his way over the wall. 

“Let. Me. Go.” He gritted out. He glanced down to see Vio looking at him strangely. Looking at him in a way that Blue _did not_ like. He tugged but Vio’s grip was akin to steel.

“Don’t do something stupid, Blue.”

“I’m not going to.”

“Then what are you doing right now?”

“I'm-"

“ _Blue_.” Vio’s eyes narrowed and Blue followed suit. The moment seemed to last longer than the seconds it took up. The depth of Vio’s eyes swallowed the intensity of Blue’s. Neither blinked in the fight to get across whatever emotion their mouths refused to speak _. What was he doing?_ Even Blue didn't know. 

All Blue knew was that absurdly loud scarf around the neck of that soldier was stupid familiar and it was screaming something to him but he couldn't make out the words. All he knew was that he made a comment about that _stupid soldier's death_ and it made his stomach sink and cause a pile of butterflies flying around his stomach to instantly turn to vultures trying to claw their way out. 

All Blue _really_ knew was that he didn't want to run anymore, he didn't want to face that mechanical monster because he was _scared_ , he didn't want to leave the safety of his brothers and these walls but he knew he had to. _He had to._

All Blue really knew was that he didn't know. He didn't know _why._

"Vio, please." He turned away, looking anywhere else. "I’m going. I can't tell you why. I just have to-"

"You _really_ think I'd let you go _alone?"_

His eyes widened. His head wiped back to Vio who wasn't holding him hostage anymore. He looked at his brother who was now holding out his hand. An invitation. An invitation to trust him. 

Blue smiled. All teeth, face scrunching up as it became lopsided and devious. He grabbed the hand, slipped over the side, and pulled. It only took seconds and they were gone.

Those seconds were too fast for Green. 

He watched them disappear and prayed. In that moment, of watching Blue and Vio do something so unbelievably stupid, Green remembered something. He remembered a shadow. He remembered crying. He remembered pain. 

Green remembered when they split for the first time. And how much worry about brand new brothers that came with it. 

There was that worry again. Here to haunt him.

He steeled himself, turned away in a huff from the hole that let them escape, and with just the right amount of attitude grabbed his ( _their_ ) bag. 

"Idiots." He said with no more harshness and malice than a sunflower growing in a field. He gripped the bag harder than he needed to and dug around in it, shifting and moving everything to find what he wanted: arrows. As he dropped the bag with disinterest, contents spilling out haphazardly, Red squawked behind him ( _I just organized that!_ ). 

"Well." He looked over to Sky and Red’s silence and concern. 

"Looks like we're gonna hafta hold off on our plan. We gotta play back up to a couple of self-sacrificing idiots first." 

* * *

He should totally remember that thing...right? 

The horse beneath him did. That mechanical monster remembered _him_ , he was sure of it, especially when its eye zeroed in on him with incredibly fast speed and a glowing hum of building power. Warriors could already feel the sweat coat the back of his neck in fear. 

If they remembered...he should too. Goddess, amnesia was the stupidest and hardest battle to fight. It always felt like the more he remembered, the more he saw that let him know he was still missing something. _Always missing something._

The horse beneath him pounded away on the ground, getting closer to the monster. Warriors grit his teeth and shook his head. Now was no time to lose himself to memories or lack thereof. The beauty beneath him turned quick on her heels and had she not, Warriors would be dead. 

Heat from a beam of pure light brushed past them and Warriors winced as he felt it. That power…unbelievable. It was incredible...and down right _fucking terrifying_. 

As his poor horse turned in a loop around the monster machine hybrid... _thing_ , Warriors made a mental note to adopt and treat her to everything he could get his hands on. Apples, carrots, hell he’d bake her a cake if she wanted it (did horses even like cake?). She already saved his life once, and probably would again, and was still with him facing off against the monster scaring the shit out of him, so she deserved it tenfold. 

Unfortunately for her plan, the monster’s head swiveled with her, and like an owl it watched them. Warriors could already hear the next attack being charged. 

His sword was drawn, muscle memory answering his silent plea for help. This was familiar, this battle stance was something he'd done before. He was sure of it. He couldn't yet dwell on those memories bubbling at the surface, even if he wanted to. They’d have to wait till after he survived this. _If_ he survived this.

He watched the monster's movements, from the turn of its head to its clamoring legs that dug its claws into the ground; he analyzed the way it moved, the way it stood, charging its attack, and the way it watched him too. 

But more than that, he scanned for the yell-scream he heard. He desperately looked for the damsel in distress that called him here. 

_Where are they?_ His brain screamed at him, eyes moving faster, scanning, searching, and _hoping_ faster. _Please don't let me be too late. Please._

But he saw no one and the monster wasn’t letting up on him. Even with his grip turning his knuckles white, Warriors didn't make a move to attack, just circling it, losing time between it’s next attack on him. Something in the back of his mind told him hitting it head on with his sword wouldn't do any damage. He needed something else. A projectile maybe, a better opening, a distra- “Hey Ugly!” An arrow bounced harmlessly against the backside of the metallic monstrosity just as Warriors saw two little kids _(kids?!)_ come running out of nowhere to meet the monster head on; blue and violet hilted swords matched blue and violet tunics. They had damn fierce looks on their faces but Warriors still stuttered to a stop and paled at the sight of them. 

_Oh god. Why were there kids here? Children fought monsters in this world? What kind of world did Wild live in?_

His face couldn’t hide the shock and fear from seeing them charge into battle with a monster more than double their size (more than double _his_ size). While his emotions were plastered on his sleeve and he fought with suppressing them, he kicked back into action and tried not to let their pure acts of bravery ( _stupidity_ ) go in vain as he ran towards the monster too.

They gave him his distraction and one of them might’ve been the scream from earlier. The giant body/head/whatever of the monster turned towards them just like Warriors thought it would and gave him his opening. 

With it’s eye trained on the kids, Warriors was free to get in close, his trusty steed seemingly reading his mind as it galloped even faster. Warriors got in close to its side and swung at its leg, landing a few heavy blows before retreating fast. The verterbraic appendage broke off with a loud screech. Warriors didn’t stay to watch. 

After all, he still had to do that three more times and he didn’t want to push those kids’ safety anymore than he _already fucking was._

Another arrow bounced harmlessly off the monster from somewhere off in the distance. Vaguely, Warriors hoped it wasn’t from _yet another_ child but he couldn’t deny the results from the shot. Once again, the monster moved its head searching for the archer. When they remained hidden enough for it to give up, the monster looked for a different, closer target to hit. Mainly, the one who just chopped it’s leg off. The glowing intensified as it prepared its beam attack again, locked on to Warriors moving form. 

The two kids were at another one of its legs quick, mimicking Warriors. They might’ve been tiny, but they swung heavy at the leg with power that Warriors could hear in the echo. A blast cut off his observations, sailing past him harmlessly, far too close for his comfort, but the kids were too fast. The next leg separated from its host and they were 2 for 2. 

Warriors almost felt bad for the thing as another arrow appeared from nowhere and landed a hit in between the creases of it’s orange glowed designs. Between Warriors’ obnoxious and taunting riding, two shit kids with no sense of self preservation or fear, and a mysterious marksman trying their best, it looked like it was just a hair away from being overwhelmed. If machine monsters could think, Warriors imagined its thinking was along the lines of _Who do I attack first? What’s the easiest threat to kill?_ as it swirled its deadly eye around.

It chose the kids. 

It chose wrong. 

Warriors was on another leg in a heartbeat. He felt the sweat on his skin as he grew close, the heat pouring off the machine was a good sign it was losing its edge; that at least they were doing _something_ to hurt it. Without a single hesitation, he slammed the sword down again, metal meeting metal in a horrible sound. It echoed in his skull as he pulled away without even checking to see if he got it all the way through. He couldn’t check. He was losing time. Those kids were losing time. 

Their zigzagging forms was all Warriors could focus on. Not the sound of the eye beam attack getting charged up. Not the cold spike of fear that passed through him as he moved almost in slow motion towards them. Not the thoughts of what would happen if he wasn’t fast enough. 

He just needed to get there-! He had to get to those kids! 

“Incoming!” He yelled. The violet one looked back, face a mask of shock and fear that morphed into something like relief. As much relief you could get from this situation. He tugged the blue one’s arm still keeping pace. 

With a practiced ease he didn’t know he had, Warriors sheathed his sword, and held out his hand, leaning further off his horse. His other hand was starting to cramp from the pressure of holding the reins so tightly to keep himself up. 

In a horribly close moment of time, Warriors and the violet one’s hands latched onto each other just as a beam of pure light, energy and death came right for them. Warriors pulling with every single ounce of strength he has inside him, dreading anything that might happen if he didn’t. Dreading what he would _feel_ if he couldn’t do this.

There was one good thing about it being kids who showed up. They were tiny. They were small. They were easy to pull onto a horse going crazy fast. The two kids practically potato sacked their way onto the steed, clumsily and awkwardly but just in time. The heat burned their faces similar to the feeling of getting too close to a campfire. Hot and stinging, sure, but better than getting hit in the first place. 

Warriors’ girl slowed to a stop, just far enough away from the monster to let her and her now three passengers breathe. Now Warriors could see that his swing from before didn’t do shit. The monster still stood with two legs. It was still coming, slower than at the start of the fight but in the grand scheme of the things the most the three accomplished was _pissing it the hell off_.

“Son of a bitch.” Warriors breathed out. He saw his new companions move and shift in front of him. The blue one moved at an awkward angle to see and paled. 

And that’s when reinforcements came in. 

Luck was a goddess today and Warriors was in love with her.

A white cape with an awfully familiar insignia passed them. The knight it was attached to looked familiar to Warriors in the same way that Wild had. His panic was set at ease for a quick moment...and it was immediately ruined by the presence of _two more fucking kids following the knight_. 

The knight wielded a familiar looking longsword too while the two little shits behind him were identical to the other two little shits that Warriors just saved, swords, tunics and all. The only difference now was it was colors of green and red. 

“Are you fucking serious?” He mumbled, anxiety rising. The blue one latched onto his shoulder and pulled himself up. Warriors let out a yelp from the pressure and being brought down by the surprising strength of the kid. 

“Fuck yea! Stab him with the pointy end, Red! Cut that bitch’s leg off, Green! Fuck him up, Sky!”

“Blue, please.” Moaned the violet one, finally sitting up straight. 

Warriors took the initiative and pushed the kid down with a hand on his head. Not too hard, but not too gently either. 

“Goddesses kid, do you even have a brain up there!” The kid squirmed and swatted at his hand, but settled down all the same. “What were you idiots even thinking?” He breathed out in his best 'disappointed dad’ tone. He didn’t have kids (...he was _pretty_ sure) but he’d been on the receiving end of that tone before, he was sure. 

A scoff. “Wasn’t.” 

“Yeah?” Warriors’ head slumped and the mess his hair had become, all sweat and matted clumps, hung in his eyes. Charging in without hesitation or thinking. Now _that_ he could remember doing. More than once too. “What? Were you thinking that you’d come in and save my ass?” He asked with a hollow breath of a laugh. 

“Yea.” They answered together. Warriors let out another bark of a laugh. They were just like him then. That was a relief and a concern.

A clang rang out and all three pairs of eyes focused back to the battle. The monster dropped to a slant. The green and red kids were fist-bumping and the red one even jumped in excitement. The third leg was gone. Thankfully the green one pulled him away just as the eye trained on them. 

Then a thump came from the absence of the final leg. The monster’s heavy metallic body immobilized its movement now, crushing the grass underneath a massive weight. 

While the boys backed off, the knight went in with a serious face and deadly accuracy. He swung with all of his body in near perfect form. 

One: a clang rang out against the metal of the monster, the sword seemingly causing little to no damage. The eye beam sounded off, charging up for an attack. 

Two: a more girthy sound now. Low and reverberating through the ground. The momentum of the knight as he started to nearly twirl on his feet didn’t stop. 

Three: the head bounced, the eye lost its build up, the beam stopped. It was cracking. The knight however, kept going. 

Four: the last hit was quieter, anti-climatic in a way. There was no explosion or burst of sound. Nothing but smoke, dark and thick, steaming from the frozen monster. The metal designs lost their glow and Warriors felt like he could breathe again. 

The knight finally stopped with heavy breaths. He seemed frozen too now that the battle was over. He animated in the next movement, turning to Warriors and the others. A smile on his face, warm and sincere. 

It was finally over. They were finally safe. 

They didn’t return to the ruined walls they called a hideout. Instead, the group of now six slowly made their way to the town that Green had spied before. 

Sky instantly recognized Warriors, the blurry silhouette coming to beautiful life in his mind. As soon as the group converged in front of the stilled guardian, he gave Warriors a firm, world-ending hug that the captain had to just accept with just the tiniest blush on those sweaty cheeks. 

The boys remembered bits about Warriors, aside from Red who had it all. What they didn’t remember, Red could tell them about later. 

Warriors for his part, remembered some things about Sky and even the Master Sword. He stared at the kids for a very solid few minutes, making them shift and squirm as he tried to remember them too. 

As much as he wanted to, no big leaps of recognizing happened like it had for Sky. 

Sky explained with interjections from all four boys that while they were their companions, they didn’t usually look like this. The four boys actually made up one scrappy little Hero, called ‘Four’. The name sparked something, but without a visual to help, he just had to trust their word. 

“Oh! We could go back together! That might help!” Red’s excitement would be contagious if Warriors wasn’t exhausted. 

“Red, no offense but none of the rest of us know _how to._ ” Said Green.

“And we’re too exhausted to figure it out too.” Interjected a grumpy looking Blue. Warriors held him up by his sides before putting him back on the horse he jumped off of earlier. 

“Stay this time.” Warriors told him sternly with a smirk. He got a tongue out as a response. 

“Don’t worry, we’ll try it in the morning when we make a plan on where to go.” Red’s childlike smile was cut short by the disgruntled look that came as soon as Warriors picked him up too. 

Sky and Warriors decided the four tiny heroes would ride the horse on their journey to the town. All four boys objected incredibly fast and with fierceness Warriors saw them in the fight with, but with one stern look from Sky, they all backed down. Warriors made a point to remember that for the future. Sky wasn’t someone to mess with, that’s for sure. 

“Let’s just get to that town and sleep.” He said as he watched Sky put the last boy up there. Out of all of them, Green was the most willing, and so the last. He was still looking a little peeved like his brothers, but less so. 

“You were with...Wild? Right?” Sky was walking next to him as Warriors held the reins of the horse. Just a few minutes of walking and the group found a dirt ‘road’ that they now followed.

“Yea.” He huffed out a laugh. “Now if I could only remember _where_ we were before coming here...then we might be able to get back to him.”

“Hateno.” Red said while being squished between Blue and Green. He didn’t look like he minded as he leaned back into Green with droopy eyes. In front of him, Blue was using Vio’s shoulder as a pillow. 

“That’s where he lives. I remember ‘cuz there was this one guy who had a funny hat when we were there last and I thought, ‘wow that’s a funny hat’ and then Wild said that place was called Hat-eno only he didn’t say it like that but that’s what I thou-mmph!”

Green’s hand cut off the rambling. He might’ve been still sitting up and supporting Red, but Warriors smirked at the kid's closed eyes and how Red was supporting his slumping form just as much. 

“I love you but please shut up.” Sky and Warriors shared a look. 

“We’ll find a map and make our way there in the morning, I guess.” Warriors shrugged. 

By now the sun was casting shadows on all of them. It burned low and less vibrant than it had before and the clouds that Sky once watched with sleepy nap time feels had grown darker and denser than what they were before. They touched the horizon with brilliant reds and oranges to accent the navy blue and gray-white colors that had stubbornly stayed. 

The town was much closer now and Sky was fishing out some rupees, hoping to get any kind of room from any kind of inn they could find. 

Him and Warriors were making small, light conversation in more quiet tones now. They kept glancing over to the Four boys, only to be met with the same image: Blue with his mouth open and drooling on Vio who said and did nothing about it, eyes closed yet still awake, and Red and Green supporting each other, the later full on sleeping with quiet, deep breaths and the former smiling with half-lidded eyes.

Turns out running for your life, emotionally breaking down, separating into four boys, running some _more_ and then fighting and killing a giant metallic monster had the effect of making you tired. Who knew?

Eventually, Sky and Warriors conversation cut off when they got into the sleepy looking town and they split to either side of the horse, making sure none of the boys fell off by accident. 

They found an inn that was thankfully still open and Warriors took the rupees Sky had found while digging through their collective bags and went in alone. Vio was now at the point of dropping his head and then shooting it back up on repeat. Red’s eyes were finally closed now, so they figured he was down for the count too. 

Warriors was the only one who didn’t look like they spent the day outside in the mud _(Seriously Sky? You got your clothes all stained. What were you even doing? Sleeping in the grass?_...Yes. _...I hate you)._

A kindly old woman was minding the desk. She smiled warmly at the sight of Warriors and with no hesitation, gave them a room with two beds. They found a place to leave his beauty of a horse and with minimal amounts of grumpiness and fighting, Warriors and Sky got Green, Blue, Red and Vio into the beds. 

Well...one of them at least. They piled together, arms and legs tangling together in what looked like uncomfortable ways. Sky untied the cloth from his neck and threw it over them like a blanket. Three of them hummed with content and the fourth just snuggled under it more.

Sky settled back against the wall on the other bed, shoulder to shoulder with Warriors, a tired but genuine smile on his face. 

Neither made any plans to move, aside from Warriors who covered their legs and then took his own scarf and copied Sky, draping it over their upper bodies.

“They make me feel so old.” Warriors commented, sliding down after settling too, his head resting on Sky’s shoulder like it was meant to. He sighed in content as his eyes closed. Sky was warm and he was a lot more tired than he thought he was. “They were all so energetic, even after fighting that monster.”

“You aren’t that old, Captain. In fact, I’m pretty sure _I’m_ the older one here.” 

“You ain’t that old and I’m old enough to complain about it so hush.” He returned, briefly sticking his tongue out. 

Sky’s deep chuckle vibrated through him, shoulders restrained in an obvious effort not to shake him. 

Neither started a conversation after that, letting the room lapse into silence and soft snores from the others. Before either of them noticed, their breaths evened out and they too slipped into the world of dreams with peace in their minds for once.

In the morning, they both would wake up to things drawn on their face as a few of their boys found another scrappy kid to play with. One who liked to play pranks with a sliver of pink in his hair and a blue cap to match. 

And they would both find they didn’t mind. Not in the least. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter will be about my baby Wind! Finals are here so i predict itll take longer to get that one out, so heads up on that one! <3


	11. Wind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alt. Title: im figuring it out i promise but im kinda too far over my head now and i can’t back down  
> Summary: Wind’s 13! And without any supplies! Who thought sneaking into the enemy’s hideout without backup was a good idea?! Oh right...he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh my god we’re back again. brothers sisters everybody sing. we’re gonna ring the flavor show you how. i’ve a question for ya, better answer now…
> 
> You guys watch avatar tla? Well you know that episode ‘zuko alone’? Writing this I had deep set nostalgia for that. It's just a little Wind, journeying alone. Where he’s going, no one knows. 
> 
> Also i’m like not gonna explain why this took so long because like....i dont really know why but i still think im valid because like heya...here i am...so thanks for sticking around this long with me <3

“I hate heroes!” 

A pot smashed against a wall, just as Wind ducked his head. He made an expressive face the others would tease him about, wide eyes with a clear view of his clenching teeth, but it was all he could do. His hands found the top of his head and acted like a shield as he breathed in deeply, hoping the next pot, much more vase-like and long, missed his head as it was thrown his way. 

He ducked just barely missing the collision and scrambled away from the crazed pot thrower, his back pressed tightly to the wall. His breaths came heavy and hurried. 

“Go! Get!” Another pot, another smash. If Wind wasn’t in mortal danger (probably), he’d check to see if some rupees dropped from them. But the witch, dressed in that same black and silky dress from the forest, was out for his head. 

“Scatter, you little sea rat! Get!” Wind ducked into a doorway and down the hall not paying attention to where he was going. The smell of mold and dust filled his lungs. _Goddess, Lady,_ he thought as he ran down the darkened hallway, _Can’t you clean a little? This place is nasty!_ He’s been to some gross and dingy dungeons before but gesh, this place was capital G _Gross_.

“The other way, you twit!” Was screamed at him from behind. He slid on his feet, shoes finding no traction in the scattered sand that covered the floor. He tried taking advantage of it, giving himself the momentum to skid and slide into the nearest room. 

He heard the witch coming for him, the shattering of yet another pot against the wall closest to him told him that much. Wind thanked every goddess and god he could think of for finding a room that actually _had_ a door. What was up with this place and not having doors? If it wasn’t super crucial for him to find out what happened to the others, he would _seriously_ not be here right now. It was all doorless doorways, mold and sand...you name it, this place doesn't have it. 

Just as the witch’s anger filled face peeked from the edge of the frame, he slammed the door shut, turning quickly to press his back against the hardwood and slide down to the floor. Safe for the moment from a crazy, pot-throwing witch lady.

He breathed out a sigh of relief...that was immediately torn away as soon as he opened his eyes. 

A spider was in this room. 

Wait, he should correct that. _Multiple_ spiders were in this room. Multiple _man-sized_ spiders were in this room. Man-sized as in _not him_ sized. As in _bigger than him_ sized. As in as _big as Twilight_ sized. 

Wind swallowed thickly. “You’ve gotta be kidding me,” whimpered out of him.

A bang on the door at his back made him jump. 

“Get the _fuck_ out of there you devious little brat!” And there was the witch. 

Oh _goddess_. Wind was trapped. He was stuck in an exitless, windowless room with _multiple_ big ass, _incredibly terrifying_ spiders and the only way out was through the door he was currently blocking from a crazy psycho witch lady that took his and probably his friends’ memories and separated their group. 

He was gonna die. 

“I’ll give you to the count of three, _Hero_.” Her voice was muffled and slightly more controlled than before but Wind could still hear the venom dripping in it’s tone. Or maybe that was the spiders’ fangs he couldn’t get himself to stop staring at. He pressed himself closer to the door as the spiders (Three of them. _Three of them!!_ ) responded and moved at the sound of the witch’s voice, all legs, pinchers, and eyes, and all _bad_. “Open this door or my babies will be glad to eat you whole.” The sound of her nails tapping away in anticipation on the spot above his head made a shiver run up his spine. 

“I thought spiders didn’t eat like that.” He managed to squeak out. A high pitched laugh he _absolutely_ didn’t care for came from her. 

“Normal ones sure. But _not_ mine.” A pause as Wind sucked in his possibly last breath ever. 

“One.” They took steps towards him and he pressed further into the door. If only he could become one with it; turn into a painting and just be done with this whole situation completely.

“Two.” Sweat was sending cold shivers all down his body. The spiders were so close now he could see the details of their bodys; the hairy spiny legs, the bulbous black bodies that seemed so wrong in the weird lights of the room, the dark nearly soulless eyes. He scrunched his eyes closed, tired of the view. He couldn’t let her in. He couldn’t do it. She’d kill him and he still had stuff to do! He still had to find where his friends were and how to help them! But...but he didn’t want to be eaten either!

“Thre-”

“Okay, Okay! I’ll open up! Just don’t let them eat me!”

He swirled around, eyes still closed and swung the door open wide. Between being eaten and fighting a witch, Wind prefered the latter. 

His eyes opened to the witch standing there, arms crossed sternly reminding him briefly of Time with a disappointed scowl. She frowned deeply and huffed giving him a glare. He backed up instinctively, still on edge from her chasing him and then running into her...babies or whatever she called those spiders. She nearly growled at the sight of him and the spiders made a hissing sound to follow. 

Was whatever she was gonna do that much better than being eaten by spiders? By that fiery, dangerous look in her eyes, he was starting to doubt it. Subconsciously, Wind reached for his sword, hands shaking at the thought. If he attacked, those spiders would too, he was sure.

Just what was he going to do? Thoughts and ideas ran through his mind, each one becoming more and more unlikely and more and more impossible. Wind swallowed thickly. Just what-?

She grabbed his ear and he sputtered.

“Little scoundrel.” She muttered as she pulled his ear and he scrambled to follow; both looking like a mother scolding her child. She led him back down the hall and he paled. He hadn’t checked all the rooms before she caught him. What was she going to do to him? Did she have some crazy scary jail cell she’d throw him in till she was ready to use him in a recipe? Or an experiment that was bound to change him physically and mentally? Was she gonna _dissect him?_

The more he let his thoughts spiral, the more scared and jittery he felt. When Wind started to squirm and twist in her grasp, the witch only pulled harder on his ear.

“Now, be a good little Hero.” She said in a mocking tone. “Or I’ll have to do something that we’d both regret.” If possible, Wind paled even further. 

Wind might’ve not been as good as Hyrule was at detecting magic and the aura people gave off, but he did know a little. And the power coming from this lady? It was a lot. Besides that, if Wind was right and everyone else woke up like he did, then she had to be scary powerful to be able to wipe the memories of 9 Heroes and separate them all on top of it. Hyrule was out like a light for days if he used up too much magic. This lady looked like she wouldn’t even break a sweat. That and if Wind was counting right, it was a couple days since he woke up without the others. She should’ve been at least a little tired…right?

And beyond that...she kept spiders as her pets. _Spiders_. _As Pets_.

You couldn’t be not dangerous and do that. Wind didn't want to piss her off more than he already had and have her do something even worse than forgetting things for a couple hours. He still needed to get information on the others and what happened to them all. And also maybe how to reverse this spell. Wind had this sinking feeling that he didn’t remember everything he should have. And if he, the most relisant of all the Links (he’d like to think) was struggling, there’s no telling what was going on with the others.

So he stilled in her grasp, stumbling along and wincing as she pulled and tugged at his ear.

Behind them the spiders followed from afar, watching but reluctant to get too close. As they got to an old, slightly warped wooden door, Wind saw them retreat completely, going back to the room he found them in.

He gulped as the witch stopped and dug out a rusty looking, worn down key to match the door's appearance. Jail cell here he comes. 

The door opened to the opposite. Bright skies, sand and palm trees. She whipped him forwards, letting go of his now red ear as soon as his feet hit the sand. He stumbled once she let go, falling from momentum, hands digging into the hot sand and mouth getting a taste of it. He turned around quickly to see her face, still filled with anger. Her red cheeks were a stark contrast to her pale skin. Her dark black eyes stared daggers into him. 

“Don’t come back! I hate you heroes and all the trouble that comes with you! Stay. Away. From. Me. Got it? Good!” 

And she slammed the door in his face. 

Wind blinked for a moment. Another one too. The door wasn’t attached to anything, just a frame in the middle of nowhere. Wind blinked again, stunned.

And then-

“What the _fuck_.” 

Sand was already in Wind’s clothes as he got up off the ground, dusting himself off. Sticky heat came with it. From the look of the trees, Wind figured he wasn't far from that tiny village he first found himself in...Lurelin or something like that? That was where he first found the witch. At least it _looked_ like he was close to there. Same trees (sorta)...sandy (kinda)...windy too...but he couldn’t see _any_ signs of the town...like _at all._

He scowled and on impulse, grabbed the door handle. 

It swung open to nothing. 

“A magic door.” He gritted out in frustration. The witch dropped him off in the middle of nowhere using a magic non-returning doorway. “Just great.”

He kicked at the ground with his shoe and plopped down again. The tropic like heat was already making itself known and while Wind might be used to it, the absence of salty sea wind was aggravating. His back was already soaked in sweat. In one swift movement, he took off his tunic, balled it up and threw it at the door. Wind brought his knees to his chest and folded his arms on top of them.

Two days. It took him _two fucking days_ to find that witch’s lair. And she threw him out in an hour! _An hour!!_

Wind groaned and rested his head on his crossed arms.

“I hate witches.” He sighed as his cheeks pressed into his arm. 

* * *

Why in the _hell_ did he decide to chase the witch and _not_ try to find the others first? What made him think _that_ was a good idea? Seriously, why.

Wind decided that hot sun, sand and breezeless places just weren’t for him. He had started to make his way South, reading the wind and hoping he might find a way to Lurelin again. This time he’d find Wild’s place _first_ , find _the others_ first and maaaybe not chase a crazy witch who probably would kill him the next time she saw him. 

Giant palm trees rose above him with thick leaves and shade from the sun. There were other tiny little trees too with groups of bananas on them he could thankfully reach (The palm trees had fruits too but try as he might, Wind was no climber). Fresh clear water flowed in little springs and waterfalls all around.

At least he wasn't likely to starve or dehydrate here. 

Moss made itself home across long forgotten and broken slabs of stone that once might've been apart of some buildings and maybe roads or something. Trees scattered around them making Wind think that whatever was here before was destroyed and forgotten a long long time ago.

Wind wandered around, thankful for the bananas and the clear water. But the heat was still thick and sticky and heavy on him. His sword hung even heavier against his back. His palms seemed almost too sweaty to grip it. His body was sluggish and tired in this humidity.

He missed Lurelin. It was nice. The people were nice. It was breezy and cool and the elder there was kind enough to set Wind up with food, water, a place to sleep and a place to start looking for both his friends and the witch. 

It reminded him of Outset. So much it hurt. 

And also that pig was there. That adorable little new friend of his. After this was over, after he found his family again, he'd be damned if he wasn't gonna beg Time to let him keep the little guy. He could pull off a mean puppy dog look that’s for sure. If not effective on Time, then definitely on Twilight and Warriors.

A snort cut off his thinking. His aimless wandering went away with it. Instantly, Wind was set on edge. 

Instinctively, he crouched low and behind a tree as he peered ahead of him. 

Moblins. 

The moblins in Wild's Hyrule were much more scary to Wind than the ones he'd seen anywhere else. A group of about three had made camp just a little ways ahead of him and Wind swallowed thickly. They were crouched low to a roaring campfire in the dimming light of the forest's canopy, but Wind knew that once they saw him, they'd rise 6 feet in the air and tower over him. 

The thought scared him, if he was being honest. 

His moblins weren't quite as tall. Or strong like these. Or scary and red and blue… There were a lot of reasons why Wild’s moblins were worse than the others. Never had Wind cursed his height and age more than he did facing up against powerful and tall opponents. These moblins might be dumb but one hit from then and Wind was sure to be down for the count.

And with just his sword and no potions or even first aid in sight? With no bag of supplies? Yeah, it would be a bad idea to fight them. Slowly, Wind started to back up. Wild’s Hyrule was big, he’d just sneak around them and be on his way.

The crack of a twig underneath his foot, however, begged to differ. 

His back was against the tree in an instant. His breath heaved as he tried his best to keep from making any and all sounds. 

The tense _thump thump_ of his heart in his ears seemed to drown out all other noises around him. But when he tried, Wind could still make out the shifting and the grunts and the clangs of metal as the moblins moved in response to his own noise. He gulped as inaudibly as he could. 

A second-guessing blink and Wind's sense came back to him. Anger at his own cowardice overtook him. What in the name of the goddesses was he doing? Was he a hero or not? Was he seriously cowering behind a tree and _scared_ right now? Of some stupid _moblins?_

Silently as he could, Wind reached for his sword and pulled it out oh so slowly. The metal made little noise and Wind grinned smugly. 

He gripped it with sweaty hands as even more sweat dripped off the tip of his nose. Shifting to get a peak of the monsters again, he could see them all gather back around their fire, oblivious to his movements. 

His mind flashed back to those dungeons he went through when he didn't yet have the triforce. When he went through floor after floor after floor of monsters all grouped together, all after his death. When all he had was just a sword that's power hadn't been restored yet, and a rough shield to see him through. He was even more of just a little kid then. But he still fought and won. He’d _won_. He swallowed any hesitation in him and his eyes set in determination.

If he could do that...then he could do this too.

Wind readied himself. He moved as quietly as he could. The forest plants on the ground danced around his ankles and the ones as tall as him tickled his nose as he glided ever closer to the monsters. They hadn't noticed him yet, hadn't moved from their sitting, slumped positions.

His grip tightened. His breathing slowed. And then he-! 

Metal sliced through monster skin with a horrible _schluck_ sound. Wind deepened his furrowing eyebrows at the sound of Moblin No. 1's loud scream. His ears twitched at the stinging high pitched echo it created.

Without pause, he swung again and the towering monstrosity fell. Its friends however….

Its friends were already ready to attack. 

One had a bow that looked far too small in its massive paws. It didn't have any trouble shooting it however, as an arrow whizzed right past one of Wind's ringing ears. Waaay too close for comfort. The other held a club the size of Wind's head...bigger actually. 

His fighting instincts told him to get that bow wielding one out the way before it shot again...but prior experience told him one hit of that club and he was out, whether he wanted to keep going or not. 

That and Moblin No. 2, the club wielding...whatever animal moblins were close to, was charging at him, _fast_. 

Wind barely dodged. He slid on the forest floor out of the way just in time for the club to slam down right where he was. Another arrow flew past him as he moved and the pounding in Wind's heart grew. 

Heck. _Heck_. Why did he think this was a good idea again? Why did he let his stupid stubborn nature dictate his actions... _again?_

The first moblin hadn't gotten back up, sure, but he also hadn't poofed away in a smoky cloud of black and purple like usual...so he was still _alive._ He could still _fight._ He could still _attack_. The clock on when that would be was ticking away.

As Wind thought this and contemplated why he was such an idiot, he consistently blocked the heavy swings from Moblin No. 2. At the cost of his shoulder that grew more and more sore by the minute. He couldn’t keep this up forever. 

He hadn't managed to land a single hit after that first sneak attack. Not between dodging arrows from the trigger happy Moblin No. 3 over there and the heavy crushing swings from Moblin No. 2. In the next second too, Moblin No. 1 was back up with fast jabs from a spear it found along the way. With all this, he was barely getting in good blocks anymore.

Wind was being pushed back further and further. With each swing, dodge, slide and breath, he felt his energy waning. He really really couldn't keep this up. 

A lucky swing of his hit Moblin No. 2 and his club smashed on his foot. He backed off with a howl of pain. 

Wind took that moment and charged Moblin No. 1, intent to finish the job. His spear grazed Wind's shoulder, the one that got so battered before. It cut a slice that bleed like a bastard making Wind grit his teeth in pain. He could feel the blood stream flow down his arm. 

Not letting that deter him, he swung the phantom sword in a circle, a brief 'hyah!!' leaving him. The moblin flew back, hit the ground with a crunch before a delayed 'poof' of smoke told Wind he finally got the bastard. 

In his pause of pride, he missed the next arrow flying towards him. It sunk into his shoulder and with even more luck, started to burn. Like _burn_ , burn. 

Red ringed the area around the arrow. Heat coiled in the wound. Wind went down with a yell. 

A fire arrow. 

He sneered and re-hardened his grip on his sword that felt way way too heavy now that he had a _fucking arrow_ in his arm. And _of course_ the arm that didn't have the slice in it. Both his arms sporting wounds now. Just perfect. 

But Wind was nothing if not the most stubborn asshole in all the Great Sea. He got up, panting. He wouldn’t yield quite so easily. Moblin No. 2 was coming back around, club at the ready. Moblin No. 3 had another arrow notched. Wind could see it play out and a devil like smile slipped onto his face. 

Thank goddess for one similarity between his and Wild's moblins…their utter lack of teamwork and brain power. 

Wind waited. His fingers twitched in anticipation. He had to wait. He couldn’t charge yet. Come on, come on, _come on_...

The moblin with the club came closer, the other released his arrow, bright with fire. 

Come on, come on. 

Closer, _closer_. 

In a twitch of his foot, Wind scooted away from Moblin No. 2, making it jerk as it tried to follow him. Moblin No. 3 was blocked by the big towering body and more importantly _it’s arrow_ was blocked too. Moblin No. 2’s club was nearly swinging down. Wind raised his shield, ready to block but-! 

A cry rang out from the club weilding moblin as the arrow found its mark, in the back of the monster’s head. 

Fire spread at the base of it, and Wind could feel the heat even from here. The only thing to calm it was the slight drops of rain that suddenly dropped. Wind resisted the urge to look up at the sky. It didn't matter either way, as Moblin No. 2 joined his friend in a smoky cloud of ash.

All that left was Moblin No. 3. And Wind was already prepared for this. 

As soon as the smoke cleared, he held his sword back with one hand like he'd seen Wild do. He closed one eye and took aim. The shocked look of ending his friend's life faded and the moblin hurried to ready another arrow, to finish off the young hero. 

But Wind was too fast. 

He heavied the Phantom Sword with everything he had and let go. It flew through the air, cutting the gathering winds and the oncoming rain and found its mark in the moblin's chest. 

One brief moment of silence and then the familiar and relieving burst of dark smokey clouds replaced the monster at last. Wind’s sword fell heavy onto the ground below with a thump.

Wind breathed deeply for a few moments, the sounds of heavier and heavier rain filling the void the fight had left. His breaths ran heavy too, puffs of breath going in and out. In the next moment, a splitting grin covered his face and he let out a range of whoops and hollers and other noises of glee. 

"Take that you stupidly tall and top heavy moblins! Whoo!!" He yelled at the space where the monsters used to be, jumping up and down excitingly. 

_CRACK_

Lightning not more than 10 feet away stopped his celebration. 

"Okay...maaaybe I should find shelter first." While his grin didn’t fade, Wind's cheeks darkened with a red glow of embarrassment as he made his way to the nearest tree, a floppy canopy palm tree that reminded him way too much of home.

Lightning cracked again just as he got underneath it. 

Wind wasn’t one to halt all his plans just because of a little rain or a little lightning. So, squatting down on his heels to lessen the amount of mud and water that’d get on him, he thought out his next move. He sighed knowing _exactly_ what he needed to do.

He found that witch once, and he’d find her again. But...

But he’d find the others first. As much as he wanted to...Wind knew he couldn’t do this alone. He needed help. He needed his family. 

* * *

Trudging through heavy downpour, trying to follow the rough outline of what looked like a worn path, Wind had but one thought running loops around in his head: when he said he wanted to explore Wild’s world, _this wasn’t what he fucking meant_.

The lightning had stopped at least. Wind quickly found out it targeted metal after watching with wide eyes as an abandoned rusty shield got thrown off a cliff after a deadly strike. He didn’t have much metal on him, sure...but that flash still burned in his mind. So the less lightning, the better.

A chill spike of cold hit Wind, making him shiver and unconsciously stop in his tracks. He sneezed, all wet and snotty. The icy rain was starting to become too much. His hands hurt from the cold and from the times he tried to climb down a cliff or two. Key word: _tried_. Really it was mostly just moderately controlled falling and sliding at that point. He sneezed again thinking about it.

At this rate, he was gonna get sick. 

Oh the others were gonna have a field day lecturing him about this one…when he found them that is (and that’s _if_ they even _remembered_ who he was).

Wind shook those slightly worrying and depressing thoughts out of his head quickly. He really, _really_ didn’t need to be thinking about that when he had a mission to get on with. 

He trudged on, rain making his clothes heavier by the step. His legs were tired from walking. His shoulder, although no longer burning, ached in protest for rest, especially after he had (not so carefully) taken that arrow out of it. The other shoulder looked cleaned but it’d be better if he could get it wrapped asap. His head was heavy too and the beats of a headache started to make itself known. 

Oh _yeah_. He’d be _real_ lucky if he wasn’t getting sick right about now. 

Just a little further, he kept telling himself. Just a little longer, just a little bit more walking. He could do this. There had to be _something_ around here. This path had to lead _somewhere_. Somewhere like...

“A bridge!” Wind’s voice broke through the sounds of the rushing water. A giant grin spread on his face at the sight. A green mossy looking bridge spread out over a river downstream from loud and powerful waterfalls. “People make bridges! So that must mean there’s gotta be-!”

He looked around for one of those stables Wild always talked about.

“Wait wait.” The pounding behind his eyes flared up just as Wind sneezed again. Oh that was just so totally great and not annoying _at all_. He turned around, meandering away from the bridge. With a hand running its way through wet-logged hair, and another resting on his hip, Wind paced with his eyes shut in concentration.

“Monsters can also make bridges, can’t they? What if there’s a monster camp on the other side of this bridge? I can’t fight them like _this_. Not with this stupid wound in my shoulder.” 

“But what if...there really _is_ a stable on the other side…” Wind chewed on his lip. “I really need supplies...and a hot meal. Okay okay.” He kept pacing. “The possibility of supplies and shelter outweigh the possible threat of monsters….I think.” Wind turned back around to face the bridge. “I-I think I just gotta go for iiiiii-”

And he opened his eyes to a dragon. 

“-t. _Holy Fuck_.”

In the back of his mind, Wind remembered Wild telling stories about dragons. _‘There’s three of them,’_ he had said. _‘I’m pretty sure they’re spirits that represent the three goddesses: Wisdom, Courage and Power.’_

He believed him, _of course_ Wind believed him. He believed a lot of things he probably shouldn't. Wind just didn't think that the dragons Wild was talking about would be so...be so… _fucking gigantic_.

Like Holy Shit. 

Lightning crackled off this one, in glowing yellows and greens that hurt Wind’s eyes to look at. A brief thought of _what goddess did this one belong to?_ floated around as he stood still as a stone and watched it move, gliding through the air, seemingly peacefully. It glanced at Wind and his frozen position on the outskirt of the bridge as it nearly hovered over the structure, suspended in air. 

It was only a few seconds before then the gigantic spirit moved on, not sparing Wind and his oggleing any more glances. 

As it left, it’s tail swished in motion with the wind and the rain (that hadn’t stopped, even for like a literal actual dragon). Wind chased after it, or rather the spot it _used_ to be. His feet pounded and splashed on the mossy green wood of the bridge and Wind found himself in the center, watching as the dragon flew away, following the path of the water. 

His eyes were so wide and Wind was so mesmerized, that the rain did little to stop his staring. As the dragon left, falling balls of sizzling chaotic energy followed in the it’s wake. Their colors matched the dragon perfectly and Wind couldn’t help but be enthralled with them the same way he was when he first saw snow; many months ago when the group of heroes had found themselves in Twilight’s world on a snowy mountaintop with Yeti friends only Twilight would have. 

Wind mimicked his actions from that time and reached out to the glowing and sparking spheres, not thinking of anything beyond amazement. If he could just get closer, if he could just touch it, just once...he’d be satisfied. 

He leaned closer, careful of the edge of the bridge, but still closer and closer to a dazzling sparking ball that lit his eyes up. Closer and closer and... 

“Hey kid! Don’t touch that, stupid!” 

Wind jumped back, hands gripping his sword, ready for a fight, but his eyes only met a young woman uptop a horse. Her eyes bore into Wind while he made a face at her weird looking hat. She scowled at him like a sister would to a little brother and crossed her arms. Or, he thought bitterly, like how the others did when he did something they deemed too childish and irresponsible.

So, electric ball of wonder floating down beneath the bridge and momentarily forgotten, Wind crossed his arms and scowled back at her.

"Why." 

"P-wha-Why?" She stuttered, face becoming a shocked, wide-eyed expression. "What do you mean 'why'?!” She exclaimed. “If you touched that thing it would’ve pumped your tiny body full o’ _lightning_! That’s _why_!”

Wind paled and his arms dropped. “Oh,” His voice was small but only for a moment. "Oh!" He shifted and tried to make himself bigger, puffing out his chest. 

"Oh that's nothing! I've been hit by electric chu-chu's before and survived." His smug smile fell at the girl's dead panned expression and silence. 

"...Right." She frowned again and looked him up and down. "Kid, what you doing out here?"

Wind frowned. "I-" He swallowed and looked off to where the dragon used to be. The rain was steadily increasing after the small amount of relief that came when the spirit showed up. Wind could feel the coldness making its way around him again, his breath coming out in puffs as the temperature dropped. 

"I was headed to the stable 'round here." He mumbled, sure the wind drowned out his voice. It didn’t.

"Well ain't you lucky." She smiled. "I work there. Thought I'd be able to see Farosh but I just missed 'im." 

"Who?" 

"Come on then." She already had her horse turned around. Beneath her it whined and huffed in protest of the rain. Beggars can't be choosers and she did look Hylian enough. 

"Come _on_." The girl held her hand down to Wind offering to get him up. Despite how much he'd been around Twilight's horse, Epona, he was still just a little wary of horses.

He took her hand anyways. 

The horse was wet but it didn't bother him as much as he thought it would. He was _already_ _soaked_ so sitting on something _equally as soaked_ wasn't really that big of a thing. He gulped from nerves and held tensely at the sides of the saddle. The wind picked up just as they pair headed across the rest of the bridge. In the distance behind them, lightning boomed and lit up the sky.

"I'm Li-" He stuttered before correcting himself. "Wind. I'm Wind."

She snorted. "Cima. It's a pleasure, kid." 

* * *

Of all the places. Of all the damn places to be. She was _here_. Of course. _Of course_ she was. Literally. Just. Right _there_.

Wind was still dripping and the floor mat just outside the inside of the tent was growing a puddle. But he couldn't move as he stared at the one person he was _sure_ he wasn't gonna see anytime soon, let alone literally _right the fuck now_. 

But there she was, eating soup and reading, dryer that Wind had been _for hours now_ and not even noticing him and his childish glare. 

_The witch._

A hand was on his back and Wind resisted flinching as he was pushed gently into the tent. He glanced slightly up at Cima who smiled kindly at him. “Don’t worry ‘bout the water, little one, it’ll dry.” 

"S'not what I'm worried 'bout." He tried to mumble under his breath. From the look the stable lady gave him, it wasn't nearly as inaudible as he'd like it to be. 

But Cima didn't give him anything for it. She only smiled and pushed him further to an open bed with a very warm looking candle lit next to it. 

As Wind started to peel off the wet clothing and was debating on _what the hell do I do now??_ , Cima plopped down some dry clothing, some bandages and a cloth with water next to him on the bed. On the table, she placed a bowl of something warm and steaming. Soup, if he had to take a guess.

"The bandages are for your wound, don’t think I didn’t notice.” She said hotly, like it was Wind’s fault for not telling her. “And the clothes are from that lady you been staring at." 

Wind scowled causing Cima to giggle shamelessly. His scowl deepened. If it wasn’t for the heat beneath his cheeks and the contradicting cold of the rain, Wind would say he must've actually touched that lightning dragon and passed out or something because _what_ the hell _was going on._

No, seriously, _What the Hell?_

Cima the stable girl patted him on the head like some older sister. “Take care of that, kay? Don’t wanna see some kid get an infection ‘cuz he’s too stupid to take care of himself. And eat, lightning boy!” She quickly disappeared out the open tent walls leaving a grumpy Wind in her wake. 

His eyes barely moved from the witch who read still oblivious to Wind but had now finished her food. But a couple quick glances up to Wind told him that she wasn't so clueless to his staring. For a few breathless minutes, Wind watched her. He contemplated changing but the thought of these clothes coming _from her_ , stopped him. 

Besides, he reasoned near deliriously to himself, his pants were almost dry by now. He didn't need her (probably) cursed clothes. 

So he watched her. Read a couple lines, glance at him, look away nervously, take a sip of her drink. Rinse. Repeat. 

It went on for some 10 minutes...maybe longer. His pants really _did_ start to dry by then.

Wind took a deep breath and allowed himself a moment. She wouldn't do anything here. Too public, right? And she was also a customer here...they'd never let her back in if she caused a scene, right? 

So...he was safe...and the clothes were….probably not cursed. They came from the Stable people. Wind opened his eyes to the witch still reading quietly, the rain still pouring outside, the stable keepers still...doing whatever stable keepers do. Cima was still outside and Wind was still way too wet for his liking. 

Okay. Wind decided. Okay. He'd put on the clothes. He’d take care of his shoulder. He’d eat. And then. And then….

He had a witch to talk to. 

* * *

"Alright, spill. What the fuck." 

For her credit, the witch didn't even flinch as Wind dropped heavily onto the seat across from her. She kept reading or at the very least pretending to, and ignored the little Link in front of her. 

Wind only stared at her, huffing with arms crossed. After a minute, his patience vanished and Wind let out a long suffering groan. 

"Lady, come _on._ " 

"Kato. It's Kato. Not ' _lady'_." She didn't look up at him. "And I'm sorry." 

"Yea you should be!" He angrily huffed, looking away briefly in his anger. He looked back wearily at her. She still hadn't looked up. 

"But, like...about what, exactly?" 

She let out a sigh, using her hand as a pseudo bookmark while she spoke. "I didn't mean for you to get stuck in the rain. I just wanted you gone, okay? So I got you dry clothes. We're even that way." And she went right back to reading.

"We're-? No we aren't! You took away my memory! My friend's too! You separated all of us!"

She shrugged nonchalantly. "That was just the job, kid. Can't blame a girl for her work."

"I don't care." He ground out through clenched teeth. This lady was seriously pushing his buttons. She messed with his friends-his _family_ \- then acted like it didn't matter? Like it wasn't still a very much _right now_ kinda issue? "I can and will fucking will blame you for your work. It's stupid." A pause to catch his breath.

"And dumb." He added, huffing and falling back against the back of the chair, arms folded, when the witch didn't respond. A stray piece of hair, still wet fell in front of his eyes. It was getting long now, he'd have to cut it soon, he thought absently. He blew it out of the way. "And what kinda job makes it so you take away some group of heroes' memories, anyways? That sounds even more stupid and dumb." 

This time the witch did react. She shrugged and flipped a book page and took another sip of...tea? whatever. 

"Just told to take care of a bunch of heroes. Wasn't told how so-"

"Wait wait wait. 'Take care of us'? _That_ was your job?" 

Much to Wind's dread, she nodded, seeing nothing wrong with what she said. "Yea, so I took your memories. Spread ya out, and bam. Done deal." 

Either she didn't know that Wind still had his sword or she was extremely confident that he would care about not making a scene in this stable. Her nonchalant-ness was pissing him off. He’d left the Phantom Sword back on the bed, along with his drying clothes. If he hadn’t he’d be tempted to threaten her with it right about now.

Still, something about the way she worded everything didn't add up. Something was wrong with it all. She was supposedly hired to 'take care of' Wind and the others. In all his life of being a hero and a pirate and adventuring around the Great Sea, 'taking care of someone' always meant two things and two things only:

Kill or Protect.

So then why did she-? 

Oh. _Oh._ Wind's anger faded quickly into something else. A bad feeling deep in his tummy telling him that this witch might be kind enough to care if he got caught in a rain storm….but whoever employed her, absolutely _did fucking not._ It was either that revelation or some kinda sickness he caught out in the rain. It might’ve been both.

"You know...the person who hired you to do this to us...uuuh whoever he was-,"

"Didn't see his face." She shrugged. Wind squinted his eyes and pointed at her, despite her not looking. 

"...That's a horrible business practice. I know about business, Lady, and you should always look your business partner in the eye, know their name and make an oath with 'em."

"Um...what?"

"But anyways. Whoever asked you to do this to all of us...you know they probably wanted you to kill us, right?" She glanced up at him. "Like you didn't and that's kinda cool, I guess, but like usually 'taking care of someone' is killing them. You know that... _right_?"

The witch looked up completely now and stared straight past Wind, her expression going wide and pale. She swallowed visibly. 

"Oh crap."

Wind eyed her, one eyebrow raised. He'd have sympathy for her but like...she was a witch wasn't she? Wasn't this like...common knowledge or something? And didn't witches, like, eat little kids or something like that? 

She made a comical face similar to the faces Wind makes, all wide eyed and open. She started to mumble hurriedly to herself, nearly too quiet for Wind to catch. Nearly. "He said...to make sure you heroes were 'taken care of''. To...to make sure you wouldn't bother him any longer…But...that doesn't mean _kill_. When did that start meaning to _kill_ _people_??" She gave a serious but distressed look, staring into the table. 

"Dude, I'm pretty sure it always meant that. Like always." Wind's expression grew even more judgy. "You can't be serious right now." 

But then again he was sitting less than a few feet away from her and the witch didn't even move to threaten him with violence. He felt safe enough to judge her, forgetting that she was the reason he was separated from the others, and forgetting she was the one to take his (and probably their) memories. Even provoked, he thought absently, she probably wouldn't do anything. Hell, he provoked her earlier and all she did was kick him out. She had man-eating spiders and all she didwas _kick him out._

And then felt _bad_ for getting him caught in the _rain_. When it was _Wind_ who was trespassing in her _home_. 

This witch was the shittiest bad witch he'd ever met. Or like..the nicest witch he’d ever met. She also could be the only one 'cuz like what constituted a witch these days? Was the Ocean King a witch? Were fairies ‘cause they got magic too? Was Hyrule a witch?

An image of Hyrule in a black silk dress with a funny hat popped into his mind.

Okay, getting off topic here. 

The witch dropped her head in her hands. "Crap." Came her muffled reply. Wind rested both hands on the back of his head, leaning back as far as the chair would let him and whistled lowly.

“Man, I thought _I_ was bad at social cues. You’re way worse.” 

Her head snapped up and glared up at him. 

“Shut. Up.” 

Wind smirked. “Just sayin’.” Her head found her hands again. Wind’s left his. He lowered them slowly, mind coming up with a just-might-be-crazy-enough-to-work plan that the pirate in him just couldn’t say no to. He tried to hide the devilish smile crawling it’s way onto his face as the witch groaned in despair. 

“Crap crap crap.” She kept muttering, over and over.

“Sooo…” He avoided her eyes that peeked out from between her fingers. “You’re gonna help me find my friends now, right?” He looked out to the rain or what was left of it. In the time he’d gotten to talking to the witch, the pouring rain had turned to fat slow drops of water. The lighting from before was long gone without leaving a trace of it behind. 

“What.” Her disbelieving tone made his smirk come out. He glanced at her then looked away again.

“Well, I just mean.” Wind let that smile take over. “That dude that employed ya...he’ll probably blame you for not taking care of us….and like if _I’ve_ already got my memories back then my friends have too…” He left long pauses in while he talked, glancing to see the witch start to connect the pieces just like he thought she would. “And that means that soon your boss’ll know we’re not taken care of, like, at all and who knows what he’ll do then...and-” With each new thing, the witch paled further.

“Okay okay, stop!” Wind grinned.

“So you’ll help me?” She glared.

“I get that I’ll be blamed for you _heroes_ ,” She said that word with an immense amount of disdain. “not being dead and all, but why would I help you just ‘cause of that?”

“‘Cuz.” He met her eyes finally. They were a rich purple like nothing he’d ever seen. Did she change the color from the black he saw in them before? “He’ll probably kill you for not killing us. The only way he won’t is if we stop him first.”

She was still glaring. Still pissed. It took about a minute for the witch to finally secede. She let out a frustrated groan, arms flying above her head in exasperation.

“Heroes!” She shouted, gaining the attention of just a few other patron Hylians in the stable tent. Her arms lowered and accusingly pointed at Wind, who smiled mischievously and triumphantly. “Heroes.” She said it much more quieter and much more venomous the second time around.

“I hate heroes.”


End file.
